Buying an escort
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Desperate in a hopeless love, Zero decided to celebrate his birthday by buying an escort. Will the escort be able to make him happy? Ichiru x Zero, Zero x Kaname - Complete
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Vampire Knight has finished over a year, my determination to finish all my on-going fanfics is weakening. To this point, I really don't know if I can keep writing. But I still want to start a new fanfic! Because somehow I really want to see how this situation can happen to this lovely couple!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The lovely couple and other characters are NOT mine. The interesting plot of this story is NOT mine._

_**Summary**__: Desperate in a hopeless love, Zero decided to celebrate his birthday by buying an escort. Will the escort be able to make him happy? Ichiru x Zero, Zero x Kaname_

**Chapter 1 **

Zero lowered his head a little more as realising most of the customers who were coming in and out of the bar were looking at him and whispering something with their friends excitedly.

Shinjuku, the famous red-light district in Tokyo, was showing off its full glory on Saturday night. Zero had known about it for a long time, however, it was his first time coming to this area, to be honest, he was feeling very nervous and undecided whether it would be right to walk in.

It's already almost midnight, gathering his whole courage, he hastily strode over the door when a new customer happened to push it open for himself.

Inside was a totally different world.

Zero was an assistant professor at Cross Academy. He was paid pretty well. Besides, he got another income from the Association. To be a thirty year old nice guy, many people would like to introduce their daughters or sisters to him.

But there was a secret buried deeply in his heart. He had always felt ashamed of his sexual orientation and instinctively hid it from the people around him. He didn't dare to imagine how Yagari-sensei and chairman Cross would react if they found out he was gay one day. He isolated his natural desires in a perfect coat of a disciplined hunter and a dedicated teacher. He didn't have any friends, being afraid they would realise his secret if staying close to him.

It turned out there were many other men who shared his same desires, though the hope of making friends with someone to be less lonely wasn't quite practical. Still keeping his head low, he settled on a high chair at the bar counter, and heedlessly ordered the first drink in the menu.

Tonight he came to Kainart bar not because suddenly wanting to pay for an expensive cocktail, especially when he wasn't good with alcohols.

"Hey, first time, man?" A person suddenly approached to interrupt his indecision. He looked very muscular, but his smile was kind of friendly.

After a second or two, Zero recognised that man was the one who he almost bumped in at the door. Not giving an answer, he quietly nodded.

"Are you Ichiru Kiryuu?"

Zero widened his eyes. Why hadn't he thought about it before coming here? His twin brother was a movie star. Would it create a big fuss and affect his brother's reputation if people mistook them? Ichiru was normal, he shouldn't cause any trouble to him.

"Sorry, I am not." Zero quickly stepped down to run out.

"Hey, hold on!" The man smiled "I was kidding. Everybody knows he's a womaniser, you're certainly not him." As grabbing the hunter's upper arm, he could feel his firm muscle under the long sleeve, though not as big and striking as his.

Zero and Ichiru looked so much alike, yet Ichiru got countless admirers by his ability to be the center of the crowd and attract all eyes around, while on the contrary, his twin brother immerged in the crowd as another unknown, unremarkable anonymous, and usually tried to avoid attention.

"I was also nervous in my first time, but you can rest assured that this place highly respects their customers and the escorts never disclose your personal information to anyone."

Zero nodded. He had learned about it on internet, that's why he chose Kainart bar, even though its price wasn't cheap.

"I booked my favourite one and am waiting for him." The man continued "Have you known how to distinguish an escort and a guest?"

Most of people came here for the bar's renowned escort service, but some just came for a drink, or meet up with their friends, or hook up with some 'strangers' which they said 'new friends'. Nobody could control how people wanted to dress for the night, but it's really not nice to mistake a guest with an escort.

"They wear a K earring." Zero murmured.

"Correct. So you should take a look at their ears first." He agreed "Tonight is Saturday night, without a reservation, I'm afraid you can't get a good one. See the table over there? Three of them are the only available."

The hunter followed his guide to look at the three escorts who were gathering together waiting for customers. All looked under twenty five, slim physique, elegant outfits. They weren't really handsome, but good-looking. Spending a night with them wouldn't be a bad idea, Zero thought silently, but tonight wasn't just a Saturday night to him, it was his and Ichiru's birthday.

They should have stayed together, celebrated their special day together. However, Ichiru had never been home on this day since he returned thirteen years ago. When Rido brought him back to Cross Academy, they struggled a lot to conquer the enemy, to settle their emotions, to resolve the issues that separated them. Going through many obstacles to live with each other again, Zero thought his life would be filled up with happiness. His feeling for Yuuki, which the girl thought was first love, was what he wanted to dedicate to Ichiru, and unconsciously presented to her as a substitute. He himself misunderstood it with love, and wanted to develop it into love, however, Yuuki wasn't Ichiru. Despite of how hard he had tried, he couldn't bring himself to fall in love with her.

Sinfully, this love, he could only save for his twin brother. Maybe it had started since the day they were born, he could only look at him, could only care for him, could only love him, with all his heart.

Ichiru at lengths realised his brother's 'strange' feeling and never spent time with him on their birthday day. Today they were thirty, Zero didn't want to be home alone, staying up all night, waiting for the person who he knew wasn't going to come back.

"My boy is ready now. I gotta go." The man clapped on Zero's shoulder "Good luck!"

Another young man had appeared at the three escorts' table. This one obviously looked more appealing. He probably had just finished with someone. The man who had talked to Zero came to greet him with a kiss, he immediately wrapped his arms around his new customer's waist, saying good bye to his fellows and walking out together with him.

Zero's attention was quickly drawn to a new coming couple, who were approaching that same table. One of them was very tall, with a polite, yet dominant attitude that implied he wasn't an escort. While it wasn't sure if his friend was, Zero saw him bowing to nible his friend's earlobe. That young man, whose ear was being nibbled, passionately embraced the other's broad back.

Zero felt hot thinking he could also get intimate that intense way. And in the very same moment, he recognised both of them. The tall, dominant man was Kain, who had been a student at Cross Academy when Night Class was first established. Not seeing each other for thirteen years, his looks changed a little. Speaking of his name, this place was Kainart bar, he could possibly be the owner.

And the other, regardless of how shocking and ridiculous it appeared, was Kaname, the former Moon Dorm president. Although this title wasn't the first thing people thought about him when his name was mentioned, it was the reason he and Zero got to know each other and grew a dislike to each other. Zero didn't pay attention to what Kaname did after leaving the school. All he heard was Asato Ichijou had managed to take over all properties of the Kurans when he acted as his guardian. Yuuki was studying in England at the moment, Kaname was probably suffering a serious financial problem.

As Kain satisfactorily let go of his reddened ear, Zero saw a glittering K earring.

How bitter! Who could imagine the arrogant, almighty Kaname Kuran was a gay escort? But he had no choice, unless he wanted to use his supernatural powers to rob and kill for money. Perhaps he was trying to convince Kain to buy him tonight.

If Zero appeared in front of him now, would he feel embarrassed?

For an instant, the hunter decided to pretend they had never crossed each other tonight, but the next instant, he found himself walking toward the pureblood when Kain left to talk to some regular customers.

"Would you like to go out with me…" Zero proposed gently "if you are available?"

Kaname gazed at him, yet professionally hid his astonishment. Even if Zero was gay, he hadn't thought the hunter would be comfortable to let him know it.

"Perfect timing. I've just finished with Kain." Kaname smiled sweetly "You want by hour or full night?"

It took Zero a few moments to understand what the pureblood was talking about. It was already midnight, could it still be considered full night? However, he got it that they would have to finish it soon and Kaname would find another customer if he wanted to go by hour.

"Full night." Zero wouldn't know where to go next if they finished a couple of hours later. He definitely didn't want to go home and face the walls alone.

The pureblood's charming smile was broadened further. "Let's go."

Kain happened to see them stepping out together, he was about to say something, but resigned himself to make way for them with a bewildering look. Zero didn't argue when Kaname tenderly grabbed his arm as if they were lovers.

Perhaps his appearance had amazed all of them. It was even beyond his own belief that he was willing to get involved in the vampire world once again.

ZxK

If not counting the E's, Zero hadn't met a vampire for years. At Cross Academy, he was only in charge of the Day classes. At the Association, he only did paperworks at the headquarters. Ichiru wanted a vampire-free life. It was easier on his part as he's still a human and he wasn't a hunter, but Zero had to re-arrange his everything so that he could fulfil his hunter jobs without having that side disturb his brother, he couldn't share with him all the difficulties which he was dealing with. Nevertheless, he was so happy when they finally moved in together and each day was able to take care of him.

Thirteen years, Zero had tried his hardest, but Ichiru would never accept his unrequited love. To be exact, Ichiru even didn't know what feeing his brother was harboring for him.

Tonight the hunter decided to neglect his heart to comfort his other need. Thirty years of age, he wanted to get the pleasure which a true man should have, the pleasure which Ichiru every night enjoyed with different women out there. Whenever they talked about it, Ichiru often laughed at the fact that Zero had never experienced it once, not caring why he had to restrain himself to such extent.

Yet in this moment Zero thought things weren't going as planned. Maybe he should have picked one of those three's, but the man with him right now was Kaname Kuran. After leaving the bar, they went straight to a love hotel nearby. The teenage boy behind the reception counter even didn't ask for their papers as Kaname was a frequent customer. Receiving a key from him, the pureblood glanced at the plate number and took Zero to their room on his own.

"You don't have to do anything. I just want a good sleep." Zero murmured as starting to get changed.

"What? I thought you wanted to take revenge for my attitude in our school time when you picked me." Kaname was surprised "I thought you were going to ravish me all night."

"You can rest too."

"Fine, your wish is my command." The pureblood's voice returned soft and sweet "Let me help you." He took the shirt from Zero and carefully inserted it in a hanger. "Would you like to have a bath first?"

"Not necessary." Zero stuttered. They weren't doing anything anyway.

"Ah, your fresh scent told me you had just taken a shower before leaving home." Kaname dutifully received the pants, and took out a night robe for him "I just thought a hot bath would help to relax your nerves."

The bed was large with a pristine aroma. Zero lied down on one side, unfortunately, before he pulled the blanket up, Kaname had straddled him, his unbuttoned shirt indifferently revealed his smooth pale skin with two delicate pinkish buds.

"I don't need it." Zero got scared when his own voice turned harsh. It was the very first time he saw naked skin in such a close distance.

"Don't worry. I won't do what you dislike." Kaname whispered seducingly "Ask me to stop when I go further than your comfort zone."

His kisses started on the neck, then spread down to chest, belly, thighs, at last the hunter's manhood was engulfed in his hot mouth. A professional obviously brought this experience into a higher level. Zero had never felt that much when doing it himself at home. Just a few minutes, he shot his climax in the pureblood's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Shame flushed over his face. "I… I… you are my… first partner."

"Really?" Kaname didn't look angry, on the contrary, he seemed pleased that Zero was very simple and honest. "I am honoured."

The hunter thought he would go to rinse his mouth, but it once again went beyond his expectation as Kaname continued taking care of his spent part, patiently using his moist, warm tongue to rekindle its erection.

Zero relaxed little by little, after a short while, excitement returned to him more vehemently, his hip moved by instinct to bring his arousal deeper in that ardent source, not realising Kaname had re-positioned himself until a tighter, hotter passage squeezed around his manhood.

Zero opened his eyes wide but the image of Kaname in an ecstasy of need and pleasure completely overwhelmed him, too overwhelmed that he couldn't speak a word. Kaname took his hand to place it on the part where their bodies joined each other.

It was a jolt, not that Zero wasn't aware of it, but the very real sensation from the touch of his fingers was so incredible. That's how a man had sex, how he exposed himself to his instinct. He started moving, thrusting, moving, and thrusting…

As the second orgasm flooded out, Zero loosened all his muscles, trying to cool down his short pants, and gazed at the plain ceiling.

"I'm in love with someone."

"Um." Kaname fell down next to him, closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"But he loves women." Zero wasn't sure why he was talking about his secret to Kaname, probably because he was too lonely, or what they had just shared made him feel lonelier and somehow regretted that the person he shared his first time with wasn't the person he loved. "He actually cares about me very much and treats me very well. He usually pays attention to me."

"Then why doesn't he stay with you tonight?"

"It's because of his job. He has to participate in some activitity." Zero murmured.

Ichiru was a movie star, every year his manager made sure he would attend the birthday celebrating meeting with his fan club and the birthday party which the company organised for him. As a result, he was busy all day and had a good excuse not to stay with his brother. It's not that Zero didn't know one usually can make time for their special one, but each year he would agree with Ichiru's excuse rather than look straight at the fact.

"We have known each other better than everyone else. He left me but at last came back to live with me. Do you think he just needs a little more time to realise he loves me?"

"Absolutely not." Kaname answered firmly. "And you know it, or you wouldn't go to Kainart tonight."

When Zero didn't say anything more, the pureblood was worried that his straightforward words had hurt him. Indeed, the hunter paid for him not to tell what's right and what's wrong, though knowing who Zero was talking about got him frustrated.

"Don't be sad. You're not alone." Kaname gently guided the hunter's face to look at him. "Happy birthday!"

Zero was amazed. Kaname chuckled "I remember it because Yuuki usually babbled about your birthday as a big thing."

"How is she doing?"

"Very well." The pureblood's hand started wandering on his body. "Why don't we talk about them after we are sated? You should make use of your money after paying full night." The hand purposely reached to somewhere sensitive and becoming greedy. "Would you like to get on top of me?"

ZxK

After a sleepless night and getting the whole bed damp with their sweat and enjoyment evidence, all prejudice of Kaname Kuran had been gone. People really had their reason to say a man was controlled by his lower part. Zero quietly left for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

He had legitimately become an adult last night, and of all people, he slept with Kaname. Just that this Kaname wasn't the arrogant pureblood who he had got to know before. They had come five times in total, Kaname must have tried very hard. When they were doing it, Zero got a feel that the pureblood was truly enjoying it, his moans sounded so real, so urgent that he assumed he was an expert by nature. To think about it now, Kaname must have faked it to satisfy his ego. Escorts at Kainart bar were famous in pleasing their customers, though sadly, the pureblood had to learn those skills to earn a living.

The shower only took five minutes, Zero changed back to his own clothes and put more money than the amount he's supposed to pay on the night stand, believing Kaname had worked harder than usual with him. That explained why he was still sleeping soundly. It's bedtime for vampires anyway. Zero turned around, carefully opened the door without causing a noise.

Back home, he once again opened the door carefully, trying not to interrupt Ichiru's sleep, planning to go to his own bedroom and lie down a while more. But his brother was awake and packing up in his room.

"Ah, you finally home. Where have you been?"

Zero walked to the next door, falteringly stared at the suitcases. Although they lived together, most of the time Ichiru was away. His heart hurt each time seeing him packing up, because he had never been on a trip alone. "Where are you going to? How long?"

"I'm asking you! Where were you all night? I thought you were sleeping and didn't hear the door bell."

"I went to a bar. I thought you wouldn't return last night."

"I had to, because I need to prepare for my trip." Ichiru closed his big suitcase. "I brought some cake for you from the party. Try it, it's delicious."

"Um." And Zero called it his brother's concern. Ichiru did worry for him or he wouldn't ask where he had been. Ichiru did think about him or he wouldn't bring some remaining cake at the party back for him. He kept telling himself not to be too greedy, though he wished he had known Ichiru would be coming home last night or would be leaving early today. While he usually informed his brother of his schedule, Ichiru often forgot it.

"When will you return?"

"What did you do at the bar? What bar?" The younger ignored his question to interrogate more.

"Kainart." Zero stuttered. "You know… I…" He hid his love for him, but didn't hide the fact that he was gay. In a drunk moment many years ago, he admitted it to Ichiru.

"What? You went to Kainart to buy an escort?" His brother ran over to shake his shoulders "Did you get out of your mind? Did you use condom?"

"No. But it should be ok. He…" _He is a pureblood, so he has no disease_. "He is decent."

"Decent? You mean a decent prostitute?" Ichiru laughed "If I knew you're that desperate, I would've got you done by myself."

Zero pulled a strained smile, but it was worse than crying. "You don't understand what you're saying."

"Forget it, and don't ever go there again! I'll be away in ten days. I'm visiting Maria's family and attending her sister's wedding."

"Who Maria? You said you don't want to get involved in vampires."

"It's no serious."

Ichiru pulled the suitcase out of his room, his other hand hastily sought for the ringing cell phone in his pocket. The caller was obviously Maria.

Zero took the other two suitcases and followed him in silence. His brother was sniggering at something with Maria. Their conversation sounded very exciting, he for sure didn't remember what they had just talked a minute before, though each of his words would be resounding in the hunter's mind again and again. For years Zero had nurtured the habit of treasuring everything they did together. Just now Ichiru said he would have slept with him, and he said he wasn't serious with Maria, and why are those trivial things giving Zero hope? though with time he got more and more hesitant of what he was hoping for.

ZxK

For the first three nights, Zero obediently stayed home, enduring the loneliness and jealousy by himself. Sometimes he would think about Kaname, wondering if the pureblood was ok, wondering if he was staying with other customers.

That night was hot. It could be a kind of luck that he ended up doing it with a non-stranger, to think it in a positive way. Before falling asleep, he often imagined how it would be to make love to Ichiru, and when having a shower in the morning, he unintentionally remembered what he had actually done, when the hands which caressed along his body weren't his own ones.

In fact, he couldn't afford to buy Kaname frequently, and he shouldn't, because Ichiru would be angry once he found out. However, meeting for a drink should be good enough. It wasn't like Ichiru didn't allow him to have friends, and Kaname said they could talk next time.

From the fourth night, Zero returned to Kainart. Unfortunately, he came five nights in a row, but Kaname was nowhere to see. It reminded him of the reservation thing. Kaname must be an excellent escort, how could he be free every night? While Zero wasn't sure how to make a reservation, the pureblood appeared.

Tonight he looked even more charming, just the K earring somehow bothered Zero badly. Before he could say hi, a foreign man, who was a tourist, came to hug Kaname and whispered something.

The pureblood smiled politely and looked at Zero "Sorry but I'm already reserved by this gentleman. Unless he wants to cancel it…"

"Of course not, I've been waiting for you." Zero said sternly.

The foreign man glanced at him, even though his physique was bigger, he understandingly withdrew. At Kainart, most of customers were moderate, because customers who intended to make a fight would wake up in the next morning and find themselves beaten black and blue outside the bar with no idea what had happened, thank to the noble vampire's memory erasing power.

"Are you really waiting for me?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. I want to reserve you tonight." Zero was honest "Thank you for rejecting him."

"Oh I should say thank to you. We can't reject customers without a good reason. His big thing would have torn me off." Kaname giggled.

Zero extremely felt sympathy. Kainart was opened for money after all, they wouldn't allow their escorts to displease the customers. Kaname could be a pureblood, but he was no exception as long as he still wanted to work for them. With the great reputation of this bar, the pureblood must have had to serve many men who he didn't like. But tonight Zero would give him a good rest.

"We don't need to do it. I just want to have a chat with you."

"What?" Unexpectedly, the hunter's kindness wasn't appreciated. Kaname shook his head "I can sleep with you, but I don't chat with you."

Zero thought he still disliked him as in their school time. It should be natural, but why did he change? Why did he want to talk to him of all people? Why did he feel delighted when Kaname smiled with him? Maybe the pureblood just wanted a customer who required his full service, so he could receive full payment.

"I still pay in full." Zero offered.

"No." Kaname said resolutely "Sex. And chat for free. How is it?"

Zero stared at him. Kaname probably didn't want to owe him anything. As a matter of fact, the hunter didn't hate having sex with him.

When they walked out together, Kain turned away before they passed him, pretending not seeing anything.

**to be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Thank you very much for your reviews! Here is chapter 2. Have a nice weekend!_

**Chapter 2**

They once again returned to the previous love hotel, the teenage boy welcomed Kaname back with a big smile, then threw a careful, judging look at Zero, which made the hunter get more awkward. Just last month he didn't think there was a day he would become a customer in this Shinjuku area. It's not about the morality issue, Zero simply wasn't the type who wanted to look for new things if already in a relationship, he wished for more than carnal pleasure, he wished to love and be loved as all other people, ironically the person in his heart would never respond to his feeling.

"Would you like a bath tonight?" Kaname offered.

Zero shook his head. He usually took a shower before going out, and at the moment, when they had already entered this room, he still wasn't sure of what they should do. He knew he didn't want to be alone, he knew he had been returning to Kainart to look for Kaname.

"You have to pay in full anyway. I can give a good massage and help you relax in the bath. Don't you want to try my technique?"

So it could be a good way to delay sex. Maybe after the bath, both of them would feel pleasant and ready to sleep, Kaname wouldn't need to wear himself out, and Zero wouldn't break Ichiru's recommendation.

After having his customer's consent, the pureblood went to prepare the bath. He returned very fast to help Zero and himself to get rid of their clothes. This time Zero had a good chance to see his totally naked body. The pureblood's complexion was immaculate and smooth, his butt was taut and round. Zero couldn't help having an embarrassing reaction thinking he used to impale into that enchanting place.

Warm water embraced them when they settled in the bathtub. Kaname started rubbing him with his great skill and tenderness. Zero got startled at first touches, but soon gave in the fantastic sensation as each inch of his body being affectionately cared of. His eyes were closed but he could feel Kaname was very close to him as his breaths now and then brushed on his skin seducingly. Water had completely soaked his body, those hands sweeping on him with avidity.

When Kaname held his manhood, his lips at the same time were sealed from protest by a passionate kiss. Zero didn't know how to kiss, but surrendered himself to the pureblood's care. His erection got harder and harder to the point that he felt uncomfortable.

"Come here!" Kaname pulled him up while leaning backward to rest his back on the edge of the tub.

Now Zero was in an active position, he could break away if wanted, the person who paid could do whatever he was pleased. However, that idea didn't last long, meeting the pureblood's longing look, he had the urge to give. Nobody had ever showed their deep interest in him or yearned for him that much, as though he would shatter Kaname if pushing him out now. The pureblood's knees were folded up closely to his own chest as he's completely opened to await his penetration. Zero's erection throbed, worries momentarily subdued beyond his mind.

When his full length buried deep inside that tight passage, their chests pressed against each other. Kaname embraced him fervently, encouraging him to double his effort in each thrust.

After they were done, the pureblood cleaned Zero up, then dried him with a large, soft towel. His service was really excellent, Zero imagined the best wife could only serve his husband that much. Before he could say they should go to bed and sleep now, Kaname had thrown the towel away to touch his manhood with bare hands, his tip happily found itself moistened by the ardent tongue once more.

Their eyes met, knowing what Zero was about to say, Kaname said "If you dislike it, I'll stop. Some customer will want to do some certain things which their loved one only."

It was pititful. An escort was nobody's beloved, his job was to give out pleasure and not receive it back. Although a blowjob didn't seem to bring any good to the giver, especially when love wasn't involved, Zero was afraid his decline would hurt the pureblood's feeling.

"You can."

Joy flashed in those claret eyes, Kaname smiled "Thank you! I'll make you feel good."

Zero was extremely disappointed at himself because he soon let his instinct take control and ravish the pureblood again right at the door of the bathroom. They eventually went to bed, but to begin their third round instead of sleeping as he planned.

They didn't stop until dawn. Another five times. When Zero woke up and seriously reflected on his action, he couldn't help feeling utterly embarrassed. For a person who had always restrained his own sexual desires, was it the result after he allowed himself to taste it?

"Good morning!" A gentle kiss on his neck started him.

Zero pulled away, leaving a safe distance between them. After their fifth time, he turned to another side and fell asleep, not knowing the pureblood had leaned closely to his body.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Kaname chuckled.

Wasn't it too careless to sleep next to a pureblood? Zero wondered if Kaname ever stole a little blood of his customers, however, it was unlikely, because it would leave some marks, unless the customers were vampires and offered it. He unconsciously pressed the tattooed side of his neck. The only person who he had allowed to bite him was Yuuki, before she left the school. He wanted to see if there was a chance for them, but what he felt confirmed to him that she couldn't replace Ichiru. He only craved to be bitten by Ichiru.

"It's time for me to go home."

"Um." Kaname said "What is your plan today? I can keep you company, free of charge."

"Isn't it your sleeping time? Don't you need to work tonight?"

"I have no reservation tonight." Kaname looked sad "Would you like to buy me again?"

_That's why he offered to accompany me_, Zero thought silently. It was like a promotion so that the customer would buy another one even when he didn't really need it.

"Sorry, I can't afford it." The hunter sighed.

"I can give you a discount." Kaname said hopefully "If you become my loyal customer, you just have to pay the hotel room."

"Don't you have to extract some percentage to the owner when you return?" Zero was confused.

"Ah, that! How do you know it?" Kaname reached over for the hunter's cell phone on the night stand. His movement was quick, but again it created a weird air when his nipples came into Zero's sight. "I'll give you my number. You can call me directly next time."

So escorts also looked for customers outside the bar to keep full payment. Being mesmerised by the view, Zero mechanically input his password to start the phone and watch Kaname add his name and number into his directory.

"Will you call me frequently?" The pureblood made a test call and satisfactorily heard the ring from his own phone.

"Can we meet for a drink or dinner only?" Reason struggled to guide Zero back to his disciplined lifestyle.

"Isn't it too wasteful? Why don't we have sex and chat at the same time?"

How was it possible?

"It's quite cheap if you pay for the full month or full year. Wanna try?" Kaname added.

ZxK

In the end, Zero turned the deal down, but Kaname still accomplished his service by giving him a shower and helping him to get dressed. They went downstairs for breakfast, which, according to the pureblood, was included in the room rate, though it's already over twelve and what they ordered was obviously for lunch.

After they finished, Zero knew it's time to say goodbye, somehow feeling like it's time to wake up from a sweet dream. Kaname was an escort, what he's having with him was a service, but that loving, caring treatment had its own way to absorb into his heart. He wanted to linger on the dream as long as possible.

"Where would you like to go? I'll go with you." Kaname suddenly asked.

It seemed he hadn't given up on the deal yet. Zero murmured "I want to watch a movie."

It was Ichiru's newest movie, and Maria was his co-star. That's how they got close and became lovers. Zero didn't have the courage to watch them together, but he hadn't missed any movie of Ichiru. Maybe it would be less painful if watching it with someone.

"Good." Kaname nodded. "But movie should be saved for evening. Let's go somewhere else this afternoon."

"Bookshop. I need some new books." Zero was a bookworm, he read not only for his teaching, but had loved reading since his early age. That explained why his grades had always been good though he napped in the class most of the time.

Nevertheless, a bookshop wasn't suitable for dating. But he didn't realise it yet, because Kaname quickly agreed with him before he could think more.

Zero normally traveled by train, but he had Kaname today. Beside the disgraceful K earring, the pureblood dressed in elegant clothes and wore an exquisite watch, even his phone was gold plated. Zero wasn't familiar with brands, but pretty sure those things were more luxurious than what Ichiru often used. Obviously Kaname had to cover a lot of expenses for his job. He was accompanying him for free, Zero shouldn't treat him too badly.

"Let's take a taxi."

"No need. My car parked nearby. Just wait a minute!" Kaname said.

And Zero got shocked once more when it turned out the pureblood was driving a BMW. How could it be possible that an escort made as much money as a movie star? To think Kaname had tried many methods to please him, to change many positions and let him come inside him over and over, even now was trying hard to convince him to buy a full-month package, Zero found his eyes stung.

When they were in the bookshop, he was afraid the pureblood wound soon find it boring, but Kaname wasn't someone who only thought about sex and money, they spent several hours visiting many sessions. Finally Zero got what he intended to buy, Kaname also chose a few books.

The cashier greeted them and asked "Are you paying together or separately?"

"Together." Zero answered.

It wasn't that expensive to be considered generous, but Kaname was very grateful. He insisted to pay for dinner and movie tickets in return. When Ichiru and Maria kissed each other on the big screen at the end of the movie, Kaname quietly squeezed Zero's hand. The hunter trembled, as if his secret had been disclosed, but he was glad that he had someone to cling to in that moment.

On the way back home, Kaname repeated his proposal "Would you like to buy me for a full month package?"

Zero didn't answer right away, because he couldn't give the answer which the pureblood wanted to hear, or he wanted to say.

"I don't have enough money." After a long, silent moment, he said lowly, feeling like he had taken advantage of Kaname and refused him in the end.

"Give me your monthly leftover after all expenses." The pureblood suggested bluntly.

Didn't it mean no savings? Because the leftover after all expenses was for saving. Yet Zero didn't get irritated, on the contrary, he honestly made a careful calculation and said "It is only around a hundred thousand yen a month." (A/N: ~ USD1,000)

In fact, most of his expenses was for the house and Ichiru. His brother wanted their house to be plushy which required expensive maintaining and gardening services. Furthermore, Zero kept filling up their wine rack with luxury alcohols, despite that most of the time Ichiru would enjoy them with his girlfriends.

"That's enough. I'll text you my bank account, you can pay by instalments whenever it's convenient to you."

"What?" Zero couldn't believe Kaname would accept that low rate, even proposed such a complaisant payment term.

"Thank you for using my service." The pureblood leaned over to place a peck on his lips.

For an instant, it seemed having his agreement was more important than how much Kaname could get from the deal. Zero swiftly flicked the ridiculous thought off his mind, the pureblood's service was too good that he started imagining he was liked more or less.

"Now you choose a full month package, let use your money smartly! Call me whenever you are free!"

Zero still hadn't got over his thinking, a silly smile ghosted on his face, he planned to transfer this month's payment right in the evening. Kaname must need money urgently or he didn't offer such a big discount.

"Go out for a walk, a drink, or a dinner. Go to a movie or a show. Want to talk or have sex, I can do all. You just have to give me a ring." Kaname eagerly introduced his services.

Didn't it sound like dating? Zero turned to look at him. Except that he wasn't Ichiru, everything about him was good. Handsome, considerate, gentle, understanding, he actually made an ideal lover. If he wasn't an escort, the hunter wondered what kind of man he would fall in love with. Maybe later they could feel comfortable enough to talk more about their personal problems.

"Would you like to go in and sit down for a while?" Zero invited as the car stopped in front of his house, unconsciously in an effort to postpone their goodbye.

"Sure."

Kaname followed him to his bedroom through a large, opulent lounge. The house was really nice, however, the hunter's bedroom was pretty simple. There was a high bookshelf near his single bed, and a desk was next to it.

"Why don't you use a separate room to be your study?"

"We don't have enough room."

It was hard to believe, but Zero didn't want to explain that he just used this small space in this big house. Before he and Ichiru moved in, his brother had it renovated following the design of a mansion which he had seen. Their home had a movie room, a poker room, a bar and billard room, a gym, a smaller and cozier living room beside their main lounge, and a few guest rooms. Ichiru reserved a big area for his chamber, and what left wasn't enough to build a study, though the hunter had to pay a significant amount every month for their home maintenance.

"At least you have a nice pool view." Kaname commented, looking through a glass door leading to a swimming pool.

At first, Zero didn't pay attention, but Kaname didn't say anything more, he curiously turned around to see the pureblood's attention had been drawn to the man who was swimming in his pool.

Ichiru had returned. It was kind of hot in this season, the way Ichiru showing off his sturdy body in each stroke looked very seducing. Although they were twins, and they both had physical training, Ichiru aimed to build his body to attract looks, while Zero aimed to develop his strength for real fighting. For that reason, people usually tended to be magnetised by the younger. This bedroom really had a nice view, only Zero knew how pathetic it was to see his brother's naked body running around playing with his girls.

"You are back." He walked out to greet him, not hiding his delight that Ichiru didn't bring anyone back with him this time.

"You go out very often these days, Zero!" Ichiru said, reaching to the pool ladder to climb up.

"Ah..."

"Who's in your room?" The human seemed to see a shadow.

"Ah..." Zero was perplexed.

"Don't tell me you took an escort home!" Ichiru frowned. "I told you not to go to Kainart again. I'll throw him out immediately."

"No, you can't do it." Zero held his brother's arm back.

But Kaname had already appeared with a smile "Hi, Ichiru! Long time no see!"

Unexpectedly, the human's amazement was serious, he stuttered "You... you... what are you doing here?"

"I suppose I'm the escort you want to throw out." The pureblood's voice was gentle. "Zero has just agreed to pay a full month package for me."

How could he speak out such a shameful thing shamelessly as if selling himself was as normal as selling goods? The hunter's face reddened. Anyway Kaname wasn't using his power to influence their mood, yet Ichiru's anger had completely subdued.

"He's my brother." The human's statement was unintelligible, he detached his arm from the hunter's grasp.

"I'm fully aware of it." Kaname smirked.

Zero was glad that they had avoided a quarrel, however, he seemed to be put aside in their conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Please don't ruin my business." Kaname continued temperately, but his look was ardent, which only Ichiru saw the threat inside.

The human said with sarcasm "I used to be his customer.", and walked away.

Zero was dumbstruck at his brother's word. He couldn't say anything but got frozen right in his place.

After several minutes, he still couldn't regain his composure.

Kaname tentatively held his hand "Zero! Are you ok?"

He wasn't. He gazed at him, unsure which one was more shocking between knowing Ichiru was involved in homosexuality and both of them had had sex with the same person, or to be exact, both of them were one escort's customers.

"Do you love him?" Perhaps it was why Kaname offered him a big discount. They were twins, the pureblood, just like all other people, looked at him because he looked similar to Ichiru.

"No."

"When Ichiru started his career, he was supported by a tycoon in the movie industry. He never told me in details, just said that man was homosexual." Zero murmured "This house was a gift from that man. I asked him if they were lovers, but Ichiru denied it. I believed him, because Ichiru has always had many girls. He's never interested in men. I'm surprised he was your customer."

Kaname smiled, not giving any comment.

"His career still develops steadily. Does that mean he still has to trade his body to please that man?" Zero was anxious. He hadn't thought about this issue before, because he assumed Ichiru would never sleep with a man, but it turned out there were things his brother wanted to keep for himself.

"I can't disclose my customers' personal information." Kaname said, caressing the hunter's face "But that man isn't my customer. What I can tell you, your brother wasn't taken advantage of, that man was serious with him. And they have broken up for a long time, that man just didn't do anything to damage his career. You don't have to worry."

"Who is he?"

"It's too personal." Kaname tightened his arms around the hunter. "Although he isn't my customer, and will never be, I shouldn't babble about people's sexual preference."

The pureblood's answer hinted that it was someone Zero knew. He solemnly broke his embrace. "Let's cancel the package. We shouldn't meet anymore. I will transfer the payment for today."

"No, please don't. Ichiru hasn't contacted me for several years. I assure I won't sleep with him as long as you're my customer."

"It doesn't change that you slept with him." Maybe Zero was too inflexible, but he found it awkward to neglect what he had learned out and continue.

Kaname wanted to try to keep the _'__business opportunity'_ which he had spent great efforts to achieve, however, in this moment Zero even refused to look straight at him.

He laughed at himself. Was there any meaning if he made Zero indisposed to accept him? Maybe it just didn't mean to be. Between a brother and an escort, the hunter definitely chose his brother over him.

"Today is free." Kaname turned around to leave.

Zero waited until his footsteps disappeared. He got back inside and locked the door.

ZxK

Concerning about his brother's attitude as walking away earlier, Zero went to his bedroom and found its door ajar. Distracted by worries, he didn't realise he had stepped in when Ichiru was having a shower with the bathroom door also carelessly opened. Although they lived under the same roof, and Ichiru stayed shirtless most of the time his girlfriends came over, Zero rarely looked at him directly in those moments, being aware of his own feeling and afraid of revealing his unwelcomed daze. Just right now, he hastily turned around, but Ichiru had figured out his precence.

"You're looking for me?"

"Ah. I'll return a bit later." Zero answered.

"No. I'm going to sleep after the shower."

"It's alright. We can talk tomorrow."

"Hold on. What are you in a hurry for?" Ichiru switched off the water, getting out of the glass booth to snatch his white towel nearby. It's simply a quick second but enough for Zero to see the part which he shouldn't.

"Getting aroused seeing me?" Ichiru smirked.

"Huh?" Zero blushed "Don't say nonsense."

Ichiru dried his hair, then indifferently wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked toward his brother. Water drops rolled down his sexy body, the closer he got, the clearer Zero smelt his seducing fresh shower scent.

"What did you want to talk to me?"

"Are you upset because you didn't want me to find out about your relationship with that man?" Zero understood his brother didn't want to look back at the period he didn't live honestly with his feeling.

Ichiru was anxious, he carefully examined the hunter's expression, wondering how much he had known.

"Kaname said he wouldn't disclose his customers' personal information."

Ichiru heaved out with relief. In fact, he must be thinking too much, it didn't benefit the pureblood at all to spill it out.

"But I want to hear from you, Ichiru! We shouldn't keep secret from each other." Zero said. "Don't suffer it alone, let me share the difficulties with you."

"And how could you help me?" A grudge flared up in the human's eyes "You're also gay, I should've asked you to sleep with him. You enjoyed it, didn't you? You can't understand how sick it was when I had to smile with him, to kiss him, to sleep with him, but I had no choice. He held my future in his hands. Just a word of his and I could become a superstar or leave this career forever. People thought I was lucky because he laid his eyes on me, but the only thing I could feel those days was a deep abhorrence."

Ichiru had never showed such intensity. As a famous actor, he remembered one of the rules of attraction was to keep cool and usually strictly controlled his emotions regardless of the situation he was in. Yet a mention of that period could easily blow his composure up. Time could heal all wounds, but it seemed time still wasn't enough to help him to get over the loath for that man.

He squeezed his eyes trying to pull himself together. "I'm sorry. Let's not talk about it again!" he mumbled "You're my brother, no matter what. I thought you would stay away from Kaname by instinct. You're a hunter, aren't you? How did you end up sleeping with him?"

"He's no longer an arrogant pureblood as I got to know." Zero explained "I think it's like helping a former school mate. He must be in need of money, he offered me a big discount and free services."

"A pureblood is forever a pureblood. Do you remember Shizuka was weeping bitterly when we first met her? Don't ever trust them! I won't ask you to stop going out with people of your type, but stay away from Kaname."

Zero was about to say he had already cancelled the full month package, but decided to close his mouth. Somehow it disturbed his feeling that his brother didn't accept him and Kaname together.

"If I know you see him again, I'll fuck you myself." Ichiru threatened.

ZxK

After that unexpected event, Ichiru threw a party at home, then invited different girls to stay over with him as though wanting to prove to himself that he was having a contented life, everything was good, and there were as many girls as he wanted to surround him any time.

He loved women.

Zero assumed he had accepted this truth, but a deep part of his heart still struggled. He new his brother's wound remained unhealed. They couldn't be together not only because Ichiru was straight, but the damage he got in the past also created an obstacle between them.

Ichiru utterly loathed that man, thinking he had threatened him with his future to force him into their relationship, however, Kaname said that man was serious with him, he hadn't done anything to damage his career after they broke up.

Zero wanted to know more, but the only person who could tell him was the one he shouldn't meet. He debated with himself until Ichiru started his new movie and had to leave home for a few months.

On the first night after his brother left, Zero called Kaname. The pureblood wasn't very excited to hear him, he refused to answer his questions unless Zero paid a full month package.

Finally, Zero transferred a hundred thousand yen to the pureblood's bank account and asked to see him.

_"My schedule is full till next week. But I have an hour free tonight after a dinner appointment. If you don't mind, we can meet."_

Of course he would take it. That evening Zero went to a luxury restaurant where Kaname was having dinner with another customer. Upon saying his name, the waiter guided him to their table as the pureblood's earlier request.

Zero considerately ceased a few steps away seeing Kaname hadn't finished with his customer. The pureblood nodded with him, really appreciated it.

That guy stood up a couple of minutes later, looking quite cheerful. "I'm taking my leave now. I'll be waiting for you at home."

"I'll be there on time." Kaname said.

So they still hadn't finished yet. That guy was human, kind of fat, but rich, his facial expression seemed to radiate a hint that he would be very forceful in bed.

Zero sat down on the chair he had occupied, scornfully felt his lingering warmth.

"Thank you for your payment." The pureblood smiled with him.

**-to be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**: Thank you a lot for your reviews! I think Ichiru does love Zero, but we have to see how it turns out. It's pretty sad that my reviewers seem to support Zero and Ichiru! LOL_

_Please enjoy the new chapter:_

**Chapter 3**

Not seeing each other for a while, the pureblood seemed to look more beautiful. He was wearing a casual suit, yet the contrast of his white shirt and dark black jacket made him so elegant and gorgeous. He didn't have the K earring tonight, probably because he was meeting with his regular customers outside the bar.

His dressing style was similar to Ichiru's. People often said the guys who paid so much attention to their own appearance were gay. For this reason, Zero used to hope there was a chance that his brother was interested in men, however, the human's high awareness of appearance turned out to serve his career only. Many paparazzi followed him everywhere he went to, Ichiru just wanted to make sure he always looked perfect.

"What would you like to drink?" Kaname moved his lips lightly for the next words "It's free."

Those words were actually very practical and meaningful as they lifted up the uncertainty in the hunter's mind. Two of them were like people of different worlds. If by himself, Zero would never went to this luxury restaurant, where costs were unreasonably expensive. Such a place suited Ichiru better.

Carelessly chose a lemon juice, Zero kept his voice low with thoughtfulness "I know you won't disclose your customers' information, nor tell me who the man in Ichiru's past was. Beside that, there are some other issues you probably can let me know."

"You really concern about him." Kaname gracefully sipped his coffee "Before you ask me questions, answer me first. You love Ichiru as a brother or... romantically?"

Zero didn't dare to face the pureblood's look. He should deny it, but Kaname might figure out he was lying, and refuse to talk him. Moreover, vampires supported intermarriage, the pureblood wouldn't criticise his love.

Nevertheless, his silence had already been a good answer. Kaname said with sympathy "It must be hard for you."

"Our lives have been tied to each other since the day we were born. Loving him is like living." Zero murmured, barely audible as though talking to himself. "We are closer than anyone else, but he never told me about his real relationship with that man. What he went through has created an emotional wound in his heart. I want to help him get over it."

"Is it what you think or he told you so?" Kaname frowned.

Zero remembered what Ichiru had said about how he and that man stayed together. The human actually hated everything he had done with him. "He still has hard feelings about that time."

"What hard feelings?"

How did it turn out that Zero coming here to answer the pureblood's questions? He glared at him for a response. They distracted their attention to the drinks for a few moments. Kaname realised his words were kind of inappropriate and quickly recovered his professional attitude.

"You are hoping Ichiru will open his heart to love a man." He said directly to the wish that Zero still couldn't word out. "Since it doesn't hurt anyone, I can tell you something. Ichiru was a total top. He wouldn't let you penetrate him."

It shouldn't be a surprise, yet Zero hadn't thought that far in his longing for his brother. Ichiru loved women. Of course a normal guy wanted to penetrate rather than be penetrated. However, it was still unexpected to hear that powerful man who held the human's future in his hands would submit himself to him.

If it was with Ichiru, Zero would be willing to receive him. So that man... did he also truly love him?

"It doesn't have any significant meaning as you are imagining." Kaname chuckled as if he could read the hunter's mind. "It's simply who prefers what role. I'd prefer to be taken, but I can top if my customers sometimes request. It never happened with your brother."

Ichiru started his career pretty late, when he was twenty three. He could have stayed with the supporting roles forever if not becoming that man's lover. Zero remembered his brother frequently calling different girls to come over, which he thought it was the bad lifestyle of celebrities that Ichiru had been infected. In fact, the human might have simply wanted to forget what he had done with that man.

As far as he knew, the Ichijous owned the biggest production company and many related business in Japan. The most powerful man in this movie industry nowadays should be Takuma Ichijou, and he was homosexual. However, from their school time, this noble vampire had been dating Shiki, who was currently also a superstar.

"Are you still close with Ichijou?"

"Yes. We often meet at Kainart." Kaname smiled.

Zero didn't want to think further about the nature of their meetings at the bar, he chose to stick with his original direction. "How is his relationship with Shiki?"

No matter how he coated it, it didn't sound natural as casual concern for a former school mate.

Not that Kaname didn't figure it out, but he still told him as much as he could. "They're happily married in our law."

"When did they get married? Have they always been happy together?"

"Just recently. Many years ago they almost broke up because of the appearance of the third person. But in the end, they got through it together."

The secret suspicion seemed to have been confirmed. If Zero's supposition was true, Takuma probably had had a change of heart for his brother. However, since the noble had already been in an established relationship, his affair with Ichiru must have been difficult.

"How about... the third person and Shiki? Did they..." Zero didn't know how to smoothen his weird question. He was digging into the others' personal lives for no good reason. His fingers grabbed around the iced lemon juice tightly, and it was about to break had he stopped one second later. His hand was wet with cold water.

"They have made peace. Although they haven't cooperated in any movie, they treat each other with courtesy when they appear in the same events." Kaname couldn't hide a look of admiration to the hunter's expression of love. "Please don't be overanxious. That man has moved on, he won't do anything to harm Ichiru."

"I hope he and his true love will be happy forever." Zero nodded. Things could have been worse, at least all of them had got out of it without ruining each other's lives, at least Ichiru was safe and sound and having a great career.

"Huh?" Kaname was confused for a second, then smiled, realising the hunter was blessing Takuma and Shiki's marriage. Zero was tough on the outside, but very naïve and simple in his innermost. "Would you like to do it tonight?"

The hunter froze. He didn't have that intention. Glancing at the watch, they almost finished their one hour, it reminded him of the deal between him and Kaname. They weren't friends having a drink together, they were merely escort and customer tied in a full month package.

"Don't you have an appointment with the previous one?" Zero recalled the fat man who said he would be waiting for the pureblood at his home.

"Yes, but it will be done around eleven, then I'm free." Kaname smiled.

Was Kaname a sex addict? Why shouldn't he use the rest of the night to do something else? Why did he want more sex right after he just had it? Zero had paid for full month and they never said how many times exactly they must do it. It wasn't like he would ask the pureblood to refund him some money if they didn't have sex tonight.

"I don't need it."

"Are you sure? When was your last time? Was it the time with me last month?" Kaname teased.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not. I miss your big one inside me. Very hot and..."

Zero couldn't stand to hear more. His face turned red as a waiter coincidently passing by their table. Worrying the pureblood would keep talking, he hastily said "OK."

ZxK

When Kaname called to ask where they should meet, it was almost twelve, Zero had already been in bed, yet he wasn't sleeping.

He couldn't get the pureblood out of his mind, as though they were having a date, and Kaname was being late. He thought about Ichiru and what the human usually did around this time, then his mind drifted him to Kaname with no less disturbing images. Both of them were enjoying the night with their partners. One was his brother and one was his escort, Zero wondered if his relations with them supported him a good stand to disapprove their deeds.

Nevertheless, he wasn't in the mood to go out, and indifferently asked Kaname to go straight to his home.

The pureblood arrived very fast, just a couple of minutes after they ended their call. He still had the same dry hair, the same sweet perfume, the same aura as how Zero had sensed at the restaurant, which perfectly covered the fact that he had just finished with a customer and simulated a feel of Zero being his very first date tonight. Speaking of professionalism, no customer wanted to think they were using the leftover of someone else. Maybe that's why Kaname had needed an hour after completing his service with the previous one to refresh himself.

After Zero locked the main door and led him across the lounge to his bedroom, Kaname suddenly grabbed his hand to pull him into his embrace. Before Zero could protest, his lips were sealed by an ardent kiss, he found his body somehow losing control as pleasure rushed over as a flood. Their kiss was long and deep which gave him an illusion that they were like lovers who had been away from each other for a while.

"I miss you." Kaname whispered.

"Don't be kidding." Zero pushed him out lightly.

Kaname smiled and placed the hunter's hand on his ass "You've abandoned me too long."

Those words were absolutely inappropriate, but Zero wasn't in his right mind to evaluate things. His pants were being pulled down, his manhood was touched and mounted avidly. His morality should have stopped this lustful action, for God's sake they weren't in the bedroom. However, the sentiment overwhelming his mind wasn't only the burning pleasure he was feeling, it's also the satisfaction that he was being craved for.

For years he had been the one who was left behind, who had to cover his true feeling. To Ichiru, even to Yuuki, he couldn't have a chance to confess his love. But in this moment the pureblood was urgently holding him, kissing him as though wanting to combine them into one forever. His manhood was so hard with burning desires, and those claret eyes seemed blurred in need when they looked at him.

"Take me please!"

Kaname lied on the floor, hands desperately pulled his own nipples, his shirt opened wide revealing his pale skin, his ass was so tight, even though the hardness had been covered with saliva, Zero couldn't slip in full in one go, as if it was his first time tonight. The pureblood power really helped in this aspect. His body was recovered too fast that no trace of his previous intercourse could be found.

Kaname moaned infatuatedly, legs wrapped around the hunter, pulling him in closer and closer, expressing his insatiable need for him.

As thrusting into him, Zero continued hitting his lower stomach to the pureblood's erection. He didn't need to see it to know, but all the pureblood's expression, reaction and sound told him that he was in ecstasy. How could Zero talked about their deal? Kaname sold to him not only the carnal pleasure, but the illusion of love, or to be exact, the pain of lack of love, because they were ultimately not lovers, the person who Zero longed for was someone else.

At the end, what they earned was exhaustion and disappointment. Zero fell onto his escort's chest, silently shut his eyes. Kaname inserted his fingers into the silver hair, calmly cooled him down with affection.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

They were startled by a sudden scream, though it wasn't hard to know who interrupted them. Zero bewilderedly got up, gathering his scattered clothes. He didn't want to be seen in such a situation, especially by his brother. Seeing Kaname still lying motionlessly on the floor, he hastily took his shirt to cover him.

Ichiru didn't say any other word after finding out who his brother was staying with, all he could do was to stand there, speechless. Zero disappeared to the bathroom with his own clothes, hastily removing the sex traces.

Kaname finally sat up, putting his shirt on. "Sorry you have to see this disgusting scene."

"Don't touch my brother." Ichiru repeated his request.

"He enjoys touching me." Kaname leisurely put his underwear on, then the long pants, not really minding the human gazing at him. "Aren't you excited to be selected for that movie? Why coming home tonight?"

Many actors had dreamed of the role Ichiru was playing. Although he was confident of his looks and talent, they couldn't guarantee his success. To have a role in a highly expectant movie, it could be a golden opportunity to secure his reputation for a long time and create more chances, however, it could also backfire and take away his glory, depending on what the people behind the scenes were thinking.

"Our deal has been over. You agreed to let me go."

Kaname didn't care to explain that he had never thought about it as a deal. On the contrary, he rubbed on the human's anxiety. "Now I'm having a deal with your brother."

"What do you want?" Ichiru asked with cautions.

"I want nothing with you. As you see, I'm merely an escort. If you want me to turn down a customer, maybe you are planning to pay me a better price?"

"Kaname, I'm sorry. Could you leave now?" Zero reappeared in full dress and slipped some cash in his hand. "Go home and rest."

They had agreed a full night, but he couldn't keep him longer. The pureblood might go to Kainart to look for more customers before dawn. Even if purebloods could recover very fast, Zero felt bad that Kaname kept trying to sell himself as many times as possible.

In fact, the pureblood didn't have a heart to face both of them in this circumstance. He took his hand out to embrace him. "I will listen to you. Keep the money, all included in the package already."

After seeing Kaname off and shutting the door up again, the atmosphere became tense. Ichiru remained at his very place, waiting for Zero.

"What did you come back for?" The hunter tried to break the heavy air.

"To shatter your good thing." Ichiru snorted. "Are you out of your mind? Or is he forcing you? I told you to stay away from him."

"No, he didn't do anything, I called him. Sometimes I also need it. I'm a man after all."

"But you can't get involved in Kaname! Didn't I say I'll fuck you if you see him again?"

Ichiru raised an eyebrow, getting amused to see his brother stepping backward while a vague hope brimmed over his eyes. "Maybe you're actually praying for it." He pressed Zero against the wall. "I want to see how you will submit your body to me. Isn't it what you've been dreaming about?"

The hunter skipped a breath. They were too close in this moment that he could sense the familiar human odour emitted from his twin brother. It had also been his original, before Shizuka bit him. Ichiru was like the precious, intact of his, besides being the light of his whole world. He hadn't thought this wish could ever come true. Ichiru tilted his head to bring himself closer, Zero leaned flatly on the wall, trying his best to stay still, worrying just a light stir would smash this beautiful dream.

Lips finally touched lips. Ichiru was kind of crude, but to think it was the kiss he had yearned for, many times had he recalled the pureblood's kisses to imagine how it would be with Ichiru. Now they were kissing for real, he couldn't help getting all aroused.

As for Ichiru, he didn't get any pleasure. "You have no skill." He smirked. "Get me hard if you want me to fuck you."

Zero felt hurt with his brother's comment, though it was very true. He had only been sleeping with Kaname, who never required his skill. The pureblood usually did everything to awake his desire, bring them in the right mood, and prepare for their main part. Even in the main part, Zero would do it instinctively to satisfy himself, he did observe how Kaname was feeling, but each time it seemed both of them were equally enjoying without any of his effort to satisfy Kaname. He didn't know how the pureblood wanted to be done in particular.

Nevertheless, Kaname was an escort, while the person Zero was making love with was his beloved brother. He wanted to try his best to make him feel good.

His hands fumbled Ichiru's belt and zip, clumsily pulled his limp flesh out, and put it into his mouth. Imitating how Kaname had done it for him, he started moving up and down, letting Ichiru slipping in and out of his mouth. A few times his teeth accidentally brushed on Ichiru, the human lost enthusiasm bit by bit. After the third time, he pulled out.

"Stop! You will bite it off for sure."

Zero didn't dare to protest, just hated himself for ruining his brother's muse. They stared at each other, not really knowing what to say. Ichiru knew Zero loved him, but he had always pretended unaware of it. After this night he couldn't pretend anymore, but this love, he didn't intend to respond.

With tiredness, he turned around.

But a hand hurriedly grabbed him.

Zero knew Ichiru would never look at him again if he walked away like that tonight. It was the last chance for a future together, he wanted to seize it, though his mind was whirling with puzzlement. He couldn't think straight about anything, and nothing else on this world was worth thinking in this moment, Ichiru was his lifebuoy, without him he would be drowned in the ocean of devastation.

"Please make me yours." His voice had turned too harsh that he's worried the human couldn't understand what he was saying.

Ichiru was silent. In fact, his innermost was also struggling. How could he not see his brother's dedication? He wasn't blind, even if he was blind, his brother had done too much for him that he could never deny. Not meaning he was ready to accept. It would be very easy to turn around and pull Zero up, very easy to give him what he was yearning for, but…

"I am sorry." Ichiru mumbled as determinedly swinging his hand off his brother's grip.

ZxK

Ichiru left since that night, Zero was also away for a hunting mission. Time became meaningless, day and night was no difference. When Zero returned, he didn't care unpacking his luggage or cleaning the house, even neglecting his own wound. The place had never been that quiet, his mind had never been that empty. Before he and Ichiru would exchange some messages when they're not together, but he hadn't heard from him since. The 'Draft' folder in his phone had too many unsent messages.

The door bell suddenly rang. Who could possible be at this time? Of course it wasn't Ichiru, because Ichiru had a key. Zero wanted to ignore him, but the guest seemed more persistent, his phone started ringing.

Zero glanced at the screen and pressed the answer button, but not saying a word.

"I'm right at your threshold." The other end said.

"Can you open the door?"

"Please let me in."

"I bring some of your favourite food."

Did Kaname really know what his favourite was? It was quite unexpected that the pureblood would come to visit him. Zero had always been the one who contacted him to set up an appointment. It was how their relationship was. An escort shouldn't disturb his customers when they didn't need his services. However, they hadn't met since that night, Zero didn't call him once. Kaname might be worried of losing him.

When the door was opened, the pureblood sighed of relief. "Are you alright? You didn't answer my calls nor my texts."

Yes, those texts remained unread in the hunter's phone. Zero didn't care about what wasn't involved in Ichiru. He knew his attitude was negative, however, he was in the worst mood that he felt hating himself. Otherwise, he wouldn't have easily got injured by the E vampires.

"How is your wound?" Kaname was worried to see his bandaged arm, but Zero didn't appreciate his concern, he had to change the topic. "I bought some food for you."

Not waiting for the host's approval, he passed by him to enter the house and went straight to the dining room. Zero didn't remember ever showing him around his home, but Kaname seemed to know it very well. He knew exactly which side set the dining table, and where to switch light on. Since this house followed the design of that man's house, Zero could only assume that Kaname was familiar with the original one.

The dishes were really his favourite. The pureblood smiled "Is my memory correct?" He pulled out the host chair at the end of the table. "Come here!"

It was actually where Ichiru often sat, but Zero didn't want to explain right now. He mechanically stepped over and settled himself. It kind of brought him some nostalgic feeling, but Kaname didn't care about it, he sat down on the chair which belonged to Zero, and pulled out a spoon for him. "Don't hurt your stomach. It will make you feel worse."

Zero consumed the food slowly, he wasn't enjoying it, but the taste was actually good. All were his favourite, which made it easier for him to continue spoon by spoon. Kaname kept filling his bowl with more food, and saw him eating with contentment.

They were in no hurry. It took almost two hours to finish the meal. The pureblood didn't say anything to bother him, just let him be. It has always been that way, Kaname would never do anything which he disliked, and Zero didn't have to worry what he should or should not do in front of him. Kaname didn't give him any pressure and generously accepted him as he was. Of course the pureblood wouldn't care if they were compatible, because what they shared was merely a relationship between an escort and a customer.

"Thank you." Nevertheless, Zero appreciated his professional services.

"Would you like to go out for some fun?" Kaname suggested.

"I want to see sunrise." It seemed weird to ask a vampire to see sunrise, Kaname might be wanting to go to a bar or something. But Zero was thinking about the time he and Ichiru got up very early to wait for the sun to rise up.

"Let's go to the mountain."

Zero couldn't believe Kaname accepted immediately. The pureblood helped him to prepare clean clothes and towel for his shower, then waited until he was ready to go out.

ZxK

Tonight Kaname drove a yellow Ferrari convertible car, high speed seemed to blow the hunter's distress off, fresh night air got him a bit better, at least he wasn't sinking in his agony. Wind caressed his hair, rubbing on his cheeks, whispering comfort by his ears.

Kaname reached for his hand, gently their fingers entwined together. They parked on the mountain, and silently looked up to the starlit sky.

Feeling the warmth wrapping up his hand, Zero at lengths could face his pain. "I almost did it with Ichiru."

"Huh?"

Zero sensed the pureblood's hand squeezed his for a second, then reluctantly loosened. He continued "Almost. Because I couldn't get him up. My oral technique irritated him, he pulled out and left me."

Since Kaname didn't say anything, he sighed "He likes me, doesn't he? Or he wouldn't have started. But I disappointed him. I ruined our chance."

"If he really liked you, he wouldn't stop because of your technique. As long as it's you, it's pleasurable." Kaname uttered.

"Really? Maybe you're right. I felt very good each time we did, but I still craved for his rough kiss, because it was him." Zero said honestly "What I want isn't the bodily pleasure, I want to be loved."

The pureblood's hand had left him to squeeze the driving wheel. He needed comfort too as he understood the feeling of loving someone and not being loved back better than anyone else.

"We provide the lover service too. I can be your lover. Would you like to try?"

Having Kaname as a lover? Zero hadn't thought about it, but it wasn't a bad idea. Except that the pureblood wasn't Ichiru, who he had been longing for, everything of his was ideal. Kaname had never shown his arrogant or self-centered attitude, he was usually understanding and patient to him. His concerns, though it was a professional service, seemed very dedicated and sincere.

"How much?" Zero didn't think he would fall that low to buy love one day.

"We are having a promotion. You can upgrade the current package to the lover package for free and receive three additional months for free too. After that, if you're satisfied with my service, you can buy a full-month lover package and receive free upgrade to three-month, or buy a two-month package and receive free upgrade to one-year, or buy a three-month and upgrade to two-year."

Too many month month and year year, Zero got all puzzled with the promotion policy. "In short, how much more do I need to pay now?"

"Nothing. I will be your lover for free, Zero." Kaname leaned to the hunter's side to kiss on his hair, then his cheek, then his lips.

The pureblood's words only confused him further. After their passionate kiss subsided, Zero vaguely imagined Kaname meant they were in a trial period, so he didn't need to pay yet.

"You're my lover, you can drink from me, you know."

Zero stiffened, but the pureblood quickly added "Don't worry, we won't create the bond, I won't bite you. I just want to be bitten."

A bite gave vampires a great pleasure, but Kaname, as a pureblood, couldn't let the others bite him easily. Maybe he hadn't been bitten for a long time since Yuuki studied abroad. Zero used to bite him before. Yearning for blood was guilty and embarrassing as yearning for men. The hunter had tried hard to hide his desire. Each time going on a hunting mission, he seized the E's to bite them before killing them. It's not that he hadn't thought about Kaname's blood when they were together, he just couldn't allow himself to go further than their agreement.

"Let me heal your wound."

To be deep in thoughts, Zero wasn't aware of what the pureblood was talking about until his bandage was tenderly taken off, and the warm, moist tongue licked on his bare injury with deep caution. The sensation was so enjoyable, Zero very fast got the normal feel of intact flesh and skin. Kaname continued licking him over and over. When Zero thought he should get tired and stop, he was more eager and fervent on the contrary.

The wound soon disappeared, even scar didn't show. The pureblood moved his attention to the half-awake manhood, while started to remove his own clothes.

Zero once again savoured the bliss of having his masculine part surrounded by an enthusiastic, skillful mouth. Kaname never had his teeth distract him, all Zero could feel was the zealous, passionate tongue sliding along his length, pressing on the right spots, urging him to the peak of orgasm, and not realising his hand was clutching the pureblood's hair desperately.

The passenger seat had been retracted to provide them more space. Kaname was riding on him, Zero's arousal was wholly buried in his body. In fact, the hunter owned a long and thick one which could get anybody flushed with excitement and anticipation at first sight. However, to please the eyes to that point meant it wasn't quite comfortable to take. They were twins, but Kaname couldn't tell him Ichiru's wasn't that impressive, though he had already got shocked seeing the human's. Maybe it was in their genes.

His sweat oozed on his forehead, he smiled with Zero as the hunter stirred impatiently inside him. "Bite me!"

Zero was thrilled. The pale neck was right at his lips seducingly. Too tempting to decline, his fangs throbbed.

Kaname brushed his skin on the hunter's lips on purpose, breaking whatever attempt he was trying to gather to reject him.

Tonight Zero wasn't a customer, he was his lover.

ZxK

After contemplating the sunrise together, they went back for sleep and more sex. As a lover, Kaname actively called Zero, even stayed overnight with him at his home on a regular basis. They went to the movie together, to a book festival together, to the grocery together. Zero started getting used to seeing the pureblood sleeping in his bed or thinking what he wanted to eat when buying food.

It's probably not the type he wished for, nor the person he loved, but Kaname gave him the experience of being in a relationship. When he looked up, the pureblood would smile with him, when he talked, the pureblood would listen, when he lied down, the pureblood would lean on him. Maybe Zero had been alone for too long, having Kaname's attention warmed his heart up, he found out that an attachment had been formed between them, naturally as a fire flaring up in a pile of dry straws.

When Ichiru returned home, his face was totally dark. "I heard you are dating Kaname."

"Ah." All of a sudden, Zero didn't know how to deny it.

"Do you intentionally go against what I said?"

"Going out with him isn't too bad." But there was no reason to deny. Zero bitterly thought about the many girls Ichiru had been intimate with.

"He isn't sincere to you. You will get hurt sooner or later."

_You are the only person who can hurt me_. Zero thought in silence. Kaname couldn't break him, because he didn't give the pureblood that special feeling. So far they were simply spending the lover package which Zero had paid. Although he bought it with a very cheap price, it's still something bought by money.

"What is so good about him to make you fall for him?" Ichiru asked.

Facing his brother's questioning look, Zero had a prediction that it wouldn't be good to continue this discussion. Nevertheless, it wasn't important to the human right now as he was totally drunk. They were in Zero's bedroom, which normally he wouldn't step in.

"Can he make you feel happier than I do?"

"Can he understand you better than I do?"

"Can his skills in bed be better than mine?"

The more Ichiru spoke, the angrier he got. Zero sighed, how could he know his brother's intimate skills? It was like a mock, which wasn't really necessary if wanting to break him. For years he had already been so broken by the human's indifference.

"I want to sleep." He murmured.

"Sleep, sleep with who? You still haven't answer me." Ichiru banged the door shut and pushed his brother down on his bed.

Zero wondered how much Ichiru had drunk at the party where he came back from. He was so not himself now, wildness flashed in his eyes vehemently, he wasn't aware of what he was doing. As a beast, he jumped onto the hunter, tearing off his clothes.

"Stop, Ichiru!"

"I'm much better than that vampire, don't you understand?"

Did it have any meaning? When one lost his control, either being drunk or being asleep, he would admit things that he would never do in normal circumstances. Zero believed Ichiru liked him, though Kaname wouldn't agree with it. He was being uncooperative, yet he had been quietly waiting for this moment.

His body was soon revealed in his brother's eyes. Alcohol made the human hard and urgent, he bent to press his lips on the hunter's skin. Those contacts were shallow, wet and hasty like a predator checking his prey rather than kisses from a lover. Yet Zero was happy, to the extent that he's willing to spread his legs wide for him.

In fact, Ichiru wasn't really drunk. He had drunk too much and too often that it became impossible to get him fully lost. Nevertheless, alcohol gave him more courage, the audacious type of courage which often made people do regretful things. He knew the feeling which Zero harboured for him wasn't purely from a brother to a brother.

He knew Zero loved him, and knew they weren't seeking for the same goals in life. He wasn't the type who wanted to be committed in a serious relationship. He didn't respect the concept of sharing all ups and downs, and being together for life.

He had been very open about his lifestyle to quench his brother's dream, hopefully one day Zero would give up and find a suitable person for him. However, when the hunter decided to look for someone else, he felt loss. Perhaps he had been so used to his adoring look, to his deep longing, to his silent dedication, and Kaname showing up threatened that he was losing his brother's admiration.

There was a past between him and this pureblood that he believed was the reason he didn't want Zero to date him, but tonight he was utterly amazed when Zero didn't refute the fact that he was seeing someone. If the hunter could going out with someone else, sleeping with someone else, he's going to forget him soon.

Zero was a handsome man, Ichiru wouldn't doubt it. In addition, lots of physical trainings got his body firm and virile. Ichiru hadn't had sex with a male for a long time, and he never liked it for starter. Seeing the deep longing in those similar amethyst eyes, Ichiru was somehow hesitant.

Forcing the legs open and seizing the ankles tight, he gazed at his brother's virgin entrance. Not wanting to sleep with a man, but he wanted to possess this body, which was shaking with expectations and vulnerability, those hands were unconsciously grasping the bed sheet, those lips parted quaveringly in waiting, though not really sure how it would be feeling.

Ichiru couldn't be more patient, he shoved himself in the closed entrance, using his best effort to break through the dry wall, despite of the hunter's rending pain. Zero turned totally grey, it's more painful than he had imagined, as though he was splitting into two, right in the very embarrassing place. He bit his lips hard, trying to suppress his tears and whimpers, trying to keep his legs open, trying hopelessly to hide the agony, and praying that Ichiru wouldn't stop.

He was pleading desperately in his innermost that his brother would keep on. He couldn't ruin their first time, he must be braver, because the person inside him right now was the one he had been madly in love with.

Ichiru basically couldn't stop at this moment, a conqueror's sense urged him to push harder, to occupy the territory fully, to be the winner.

Blood finally shed.

Zero trembled patently. Tears uncontrollably fell down.

He was scared as realising his mind was doubling its effort to remind him it was Ichiru, it was what he had been longing for. There was no slightest hint of pleasure, pain kept increasing when Ichiru got more enthusiastic to thrust into him.

At least his brother was continuing, at least his beloved brother was feeling good.

ZxK

Ichiru left after climaxed inside him. Zero felt completely numb, he had to lie still for a while before he was able to drag himself in the bathroom. All of a sudden, he thought about drawing a bit of blood. His body was exhausted, by instinct it stimulated him about what it needed.

Since the lover package started, Zero usually bit Kaname after sex. It refilled his energy and aroused him again for the next round. They were very compatible in bed, they could do it many times a night, and achieved so much pleasure. Zero didn't know how Kaname had prepared himself, but it's obvious that the pureblood wasn't in pain as how he was right now.

Would it be better after a few times? He scolded himself for that nasty thought, but truly looked forward to the future from tonight onwards.

Resting for a few days, Zero called Kaname. The pureblood wanted to go to his home as usual, but he asked to meet at Kainart instead.

The bar was crowded, but Kaname had reserved a table for them. When Zero arrived, he had already been waiting. Wine and fruit were brought up for them.

"Long-term customers get drinks and food free." Kaname said.

Zero nodded. Who could imagine it's not expensive at all to be a play boy. He had only paid a hundred thousand yen so far, and Kaname provided him a lover package with many free stuff. He never asked him to buy any gift, never tried to squeeze out more money from him. On the contrary, he immediately informed him when Kainart issued free tickets for movies, concerts, museums or free dinner vouchers for its customers, he even drove his own car to pick him up.

Besides those things, the personal experience made Zero wonder how Kaname felt when they had sex. Did he feel good each time? Did he ever get in pain? Did he have to endure the pain when Zero wanted more?

The glass was filled up, Kaname bit his finger to drip a blood drop in. Pureblood scent sweetly flew in Zero's nose.

He pushed the glass toward him.

But the hunter didn't receive it. "We've done it."

"What?"

"Ichiru and I… we have made love."

The bottle was knocked off, wine poured onto their table when Kaname slipped his hand. Both of them had to step away to avoid getting wet.

"Sorry." The pureblood put the half empty bottle up.

Nobody paid attention to them. The other glass was still lying near the puddle of wine.

"Is it very strange? Even I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream, but it… happened."

"How come?"

Of all questions Kaname might ask, Zero didn't know how to answer the one he actually asked. In the pureblood's view, it could never happen, because he had underestimated the hunter's love to his brother.

"Probably because we were dating. Ichiru didn't want to see it. I'm very grateful to have met you and the lover package thing. Otherwise, Ichiru would never touch me."

"Your dream has come true." Wine was dripping down the floor. Kaname smiled "Congratulations!"

Zero was happy to hear it. Somehow he got nervous toward the pureblood's amazement, it appeared to him like he was doing something wrong. But everything was alright now. "Thank you! Thanks for everything. Being with you was very good, but I'm in a relationship now, I can't continue your service anymore."

"I understand."

It's hard to know what a pureblood was thinking, but Zero thought he had seen this pureblood's joy, excitement, and ecstasy. In this moment, all those emotions vanished on that beautiful face, he suddenly saw his arrogant countenance as in their school time, even much sharper.

"I will refund the leftover of your money."

"No need." Zero declined "Can we meet for a chat sometimes?"

"I don't do meaningless things."

"I mean… can we be friends?" Almost twenty years knowing each other, Zero now wanted to make friends with him. He had been alright staying away from him for thirteen years because they hadn't been close. No matter what, Kaname was his first partner, for the last two months, he had been an important part of his life. He was unable to get out of touch again and forget everything they had passionately shared with each other.

"What kind of friend?" The pureblood sounded bitter. He wasn't wearing his K earring, probably planning to spend the full night with Zero, and didn't want to be disturbed while waiting for him. "You're just my customer, nothing more. Sorry I can't stay with you longer, I have to work."

Kaname hurriedly walked away and disappeared in the crowd. Since the moment Zero said he had slept with Ichiru, he hadn't looked straight at him again. He instinctively switched to the cold mask to cover his emotion, but he couldn't maintain it any longer.

Why did it hurt when he had known it from the beginning?

Zero had never really thought about him as a lover.

Zero knew he shouldn't run after the pureblood, because what Kaname said was true. They got close to each other in a bar, where there was no true feeling. The pureblood was an escort, and he was merely one of his customers.

He would miss Kaname.

He would remember their memories.

But he wouldn't be too greedy. Ichiru had accepted him, it should be enough.

**End or continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The increase of reviews has put me in cloud nine! Thank you a lot, I love you!_

_I feel that my muse of angst is coming back, and it's really good. But I want to keep this story short and simple, so there will be no angst._

_I only support one on one relationship, and will let Zero choose one over the other._

_Please enjoy the new chapter:_

**Chapter 4**

How Zero was feeling now wasn't different than a person who had just got married. As waking up on the following morning after that night and finding himself alone on his bed, he thought it had been a dream, however, the pain from behind assured him they had really made love with each other.

Although they hadn't sat down to talk about it straightforwardly, since then Ichiru returned home every night with lots of food, because Zero didn't feel well to cook for them. He was thoughtful enough to buy medicine for his brother, though not suggesting helping him to rub the anti-inflammatory cream on his injury. They hadn't slept with each other again, but Ichiru slept alone in his own bedroom, not staying out overnight or calling any girl to come over.

Zero believed his brother needed some time to adjust his lifestyle, he himself was also learning to get used to their new situation. It became more obvious when Ichiru met with some real estate brokers this morning to talk about selling their house. He finally decided to put the past behind for a new page of their lives. Zero intended to transfer his whole saving to him as a contribution to their new home. It also encouraged him to put a clear end to the escort service. This time he was going to be in a real relationship with the person he really loved.

After seeing Kaname to terminate their lover package, Zero bought a lot of ingredients to cook a big dinner. Tonight he wanted to make love with Ichiru again, even though his injury wasn't completely healed yet. His brother must have been suppressed himself impatiently, he didn't want him to be uncomfortable any longer, in addition, he wanted to get used to being taken for their mutual happiness.

Yet the special dishes turned cold several times, and Ichiru was no where to see. Zero tried calling him, unfortunately, his phone was off. He sat right at the dining table till midnight, even forgetting his feel of hunger. At last, Ichiru sent a short message saying he was in another province. It startled Zero because it seemed they had suddenly returned to the previous time when Ichiru didn't care about his feeling. He called him again, but his phone once again was off.

Unable to keep on waiting, Zero called his brother's manager, anxiously hoping the number was still in use. Ichiru didn't want to be disturbed for no reason, Zero usually restrained himself from contacting him and his crew while he was away. Probably the manager was busy with Ichiru in the same place, he only answered his phone on the fifth time Zero called, informing the hunter that they were celebrating the completion of the movie at the leading actress's house.

Zero immediately took a train to that province, during the long journey not remembering what he was thinking. He felt so insecure, this feeling was even more pathetic and troublesome than how he had felt for Ichiru before.

Thank to their alike appearance, the security guards at the house were easily convinced that he was Ichiru's twin brother and let him in. There were many people inside, all drunk by alcohol or some other drugs that Zero didn't really know. Some were lying unconsciously, some were swinging their bodies in a weird dance, and some were having sex intensely. Zero sweated as dodging around looking for some aquaintant to ask for Ichiru.

At a corner, he saw a man who looked similar to the manager.

"Ichiru? Finished?" That person was surprised to see him but quickly wrapped his arm around his shoulders as a close friend, and whispered to his ear "Wasn't she good? I wanna try too." He laughed nastily, and pulled him together as walking to another room.

In this room, several people were indulging in an orgy. Zero got panicked. Luckily, his brother wasn't there either. When he took the manager's arm off and was going to leave, a door was opened, a sexy woman walked out, adjusting her hair. Following her was Ichiru, topless and firing a cigarette. Looked like they had just had sex.

Zero was frozen right where he stood. Had they opened the door a minute later, he would have left with a relief that his dear brother wasn't in such a debauchery place. He knew Ichiru had been open with many women, but not imagined reality was much worse.

Ichiru was also stunned to see him. "Why are you here?"

Zero couldn't find his voice to answer. Perhaps he should punch his brother in this situation. It was a patent betrayal, he should be very angry at the human's act, but why was he feeling anxious? From the bottom of his heart, he hadn't dared to believe they were truly lovers yet. The recent growth in their relationship might just be his subjective thought, he didn't have the right to be jealous. If he left quietly now, maybe Ichiru would still come back to him later, maybe his dream would go on.

"What did you travel to such a long distance for?" Ichiru asked softly, not showing his displease to his brother. Of course he understood why Zero wanted to find him urgently, he himself had been very uneasy since that night.

"I came to see what you are doing."

"You have seen it." Ichiru said "This is me, that's my life."

"Didn't you like me?"

"Yes. I like you. But I like the others as well. I tried not to get you closer to me in this aspect, because what you want and what I want are totally different. I've committed a mistake with you, but don't ask me to spend the rest of my life to compensate for it please."

The human's voice was gentle, yet his words were prickly, making Zero feel like his expectations to their future were unfair and selfish. It was too out of date to force a man to take responsibility after sex. Moreover, Zero wasn't a girl. They were being egotistic in how to resolve this issue. Zero mistook his brother's intentions, and when things turned clear, he expected Ichiru to follow what he wanted. In fact, none of them was wrong, they were just not looking for the same future.

"You wanted to monopolize me when we were kids." Zero murmured. "Did that man change you?" Words couldn't express what he wanted to say in this moment. His brother used to be an introvert boy who couldn't accept him to be out of his sight. He used to be important to Ichiru as the air, he used to think he would stay by his side forever. If his brother hadn't chosen the movie career, hadn't met that man, he would have remained the innocent boy who took him as his whole world.

"Kaname?" Ichiru was confused.

"No. That man." Zero corrected him. He meant the man who had supported Ichiru in the first period of his career, and was possibly the one who introduced him to such a lifestyle.

Ichiru shook his head. "He wanted to monopolize me, but I didn't want to be serious or committed. Not yet."

If so, Zero would take responsibility on his own. Maybe Ichiru still said something more, but he couldn't hear or couldn't remember, he even didn't know how he had got out of that place and returned home.

The next thing he realised was he was standing in front of their house, where they had been living together. Ichiru was looking to sell it, he asked where they were moving to, but his brother didn't answer. Perhaps Ichiru didn't plan to continue living with him.

This thought was like a slap to his face and took away his confidence to open the door and see their home alone. He lurched back to the road and kept walking, walking, walking with no idea where he wanted to go.

ZxK

Kainart was getting busier as night turned deep. At the couch near the stage, its owner, Kain, was making out with his cousin, Aido. On the other side, Shiki was feeding some food to his husband, Takuma.

A tall, handsome waiter came to their table to fill the wine up. As he was pouring into the glass of the pureblood who was sitting alone, his fingers tenderly brushed on the back of his hand as a signal.

The pureblood glared at him.

That waiter immediately understood he had stirred him up in a wrong time.

"Please forgive me, Kuran sama!"

He didn't dare to move until Kain waved his hand to dismiss him.

"Where's your customer? He doesn't call you tonight?" Takuma asked the pureblood .

"We are done." Kaname mumbled.

"You dumped him or he dumped you?" Aido raised his head curiously.

No answer. Kain tried to pull him back so that he wouldn't make more silly questions. Unfortunately, his cousin wasn't the only person who wanted to express concern.

"Kaname, didn't you let Ichiru go many years ago? You still haven't got over him yet?" Shiki asked.

"It has nothing to do with my previous relationship. I thought Zero and I were the same type." Kaname emptied the glass in his hand and poured a new one for himself.

"Um. I'm deeply sympathy with you." Takuma nodded "It's a pity that the ex and the crush end up together, leaving you alone."

Shiki hit his husband's rib lightly and turned to his cousin. "Ignore him. I met a gorgeous guy this afternoon in the office. He came for a casting. I got his photos and his number for you. He'll be thrilled if you give him a ring. He's already very excited when I asked for his number. See, he made many poses."

"Stop it, Shiki! It's your fault that all those new guys believed in the rumor that they have to sleep with me to develop their career." Kaname ground his teeth.

"Eh, he was grateful when I gave him the boys last time." Shiki looked at Takuma for backing.

"It's your fault that Ichiru hates me because you usually make him a great example of how beneficial it is from sleeping with me." Kaname continued his accusation.

"Eh, it's true." Shiki stared at his husband fiercely.

Kaname stood up. Those people really didn't know how to comfort a lovelorn. He wanted to get out for some fresh air.

"Where are you going? Would you need someone to go with you?" Kain asked.

"No, I don't need anyone to climb on my bed right now." Kaname told him, the follower who was usually calm and made appropriate words. "It still hurt so much… here." He laid a hand on his heart.

The others didn't try to say more. They actually wanted to cheer him up, but the pureblood seemed devastated. No matter how to look at it, they found it weird to fall in love and be dumped by twin brothers.

However, Kaname got to know each of them as individuals. He didn't see the shadow of one in the other. They might look alike, but how they thought, how they acted, what they believed in were completely different. He used to be shocked when figuring out his faithfulness and commitment weren't what Ichiru needed. He used to hope Zero would understand him.

But Zero simply took him as an escort who would entertain him when he's lonely. And when the man of his dreams looked at him, he wasn't hesitant to let Kaname go.

When Zero approached him for the first time, he didn't deny that it was partly because of his looks that he agreed to go with him, besides he also wanted to see how Zero would treat him after their hostile in high school. Nevertheless, right in that very first night he acknowledged the hunter with his own characteristics, those twin brothers didn't have anything else in common except their appearance.

Assuming it was just a one night stand, it turned out Zero come back to look for him again. He, who had been independent for most of his life, who had been trained strictly, fought for survival, killed when needed, still held a pure heart to dedicate to his twin brother. Kaname thought it was silly, at the same time he wished Zero would use such pure and passionate feeling to love him. He tried to make the hunter get comfortable to be with him, to depend on him, to cling to him. Unexpectedly, Ichiru slept with Zero. That, Kaname hadn't thought would happen. His plan was shattered, the hunter unhesitatingly left him as though they had never been close.

Driving around for a while, it started getting cold as he was using the convertible car tonight. Passing by a park, he suddenly saw a very familiar figure sitting at the bench. His face stooped down in exhaustion, his whole body stayed still as though he was unconscious. It was undoubtedly Zero, though he didn't look like a person who was enjoying a happy life. Maybe something had happened between him and Ichiru.

It was only a matter of time. Zero was just too blind to see it.

It served him right!

Kaname decided to drive home and ignore him.

ZxK

As the daze subdued, Zero wondered what he should do next. He had been sitting in this park for hours, unsure where to stay for the next few days. He temporarily didn't want to return home and face the place where he had sunk deeply in his beautiful, yet unreal dreams for years, where he had waited for Ichiru with excitement since that night. He thought about Kaname. The last few months had been easier to get through with his company. Kaname had given him the closest experience of being in a relationship, or to be exact, he was the only person who had accepted to have a 'relationship' with him, though its nature wasn't totally as he wished for.

Maybe he should resume their lover service. To think that he had to buy love and care, a pity suddenly choked at his throat, he almost couldn't breath.

"What are you doing here?"

Zero looked up to the familiar voice, startled as seeing Kaname was standing right in front of him. He instinctively used his sleeves to wipe off his face before getting up to meet him.

"How are you?" Kaname asked gently "I saw someone look like you, but didn't expect to really see you here around this time."

"Um." Zero didn't know what to say. His looks must be very slovenly right now, which got him embarrassed.

Kaname had decided to ignore him, but not knowing why he turned back, parked his car nearby and walked to check on the hunter.

"Are you cold?" He took his coat to wrap around the hunter's shoulders. Having been there for a while, his body must feel unwell.

"Thank you." Zero didn't realise he was getting cold. The pureblood's concern somehow stung his eyes. "Are you on the way to the next appointment?"

"No, I'm free. I can give you a ride back home." Kaname offered.

Zero shook his head. "I don't want to go home."

Kaname was very understanding, though he hadn't asked anything, he could guess why the hunter wasn't ready to resolve his issue yet.

"How about hiring a hotel room? I can bring you there."

Zero was about to accept this suggestion, but he found out his pockets were empty when touching them. His wallet had been gone!

"I've lost my wallet." He might have dropped it at the train station, or on the train. Now having no money, no place to go back, if his mentor and chairman Cross saw him in such a condition, he didn't want to live anymore.

"I can help you pay first."

"No need." His answer was as quick as the pureblood's offer. He didn't feel right to let Kaname spend money for him. It should be the opposite way, they were not friends. He remembered the pureblood had refused to make friends with him when their lover package was terminated.

Kaname kept silent for a while to absorb his quick, determined rejection. Even in this situation, Zero was still fully aware of their distance to refuse his help. Seeing the hunter was about to walk away, he made another offer. "Would you like to resume the lover package? You can go to my place."

Zero paused, Kaname immediately added "You don't have to pay right now. If we are lovers, you can stay over at my place now and then."

When the pureblood was his paid lover, he often stayed overnight at his house. Though Zero didn't visit Kaname's home in turn, it shouldn't be strange if he did it now, as long as they were 'lovers' again.

"Besides my bedroom, I have a guest room."

That sentence finally convinced him to follow Kaname. His mind wasn't clear to think right now, he needed a shelter, and something to eat first. Tomorrow he would start thinking about his future.

ZxK

Zero wasn't surprised when they entered a high-end apartment building, however, it got out of his expectation as they took a private elevator to the top floor. The pureblood's home turned out to be the penthouse which for sure was more expensive than Ichiru's and his house. What amazed him was how an escort could live more luxuriously than a movie star.

"It's so beautiful." He murmured. Kaname didn't take the compliment as a chance to brag about his house, he handed Zero one of his own night robes and showed him the bathroom. "Take a shower to refresh yourself."

While Zero was showering, Kaname called a restaurant nearby to order their late meal.

As Zero finished and stepped out in the borrowed robe with a familiar aura, he saw Kaname waiting at the terrace. The night view was so nice from this height, he went out to join him and inhaled a long breath and threw his eyes around the great scene.

There was some clatter at the table, then a soft wine scent. "Let's have a drink."

Zero turned around and came to receive his glass from the pureblood.

They toasted and took a sip before starting with the soup.

In fact, the hunter's stomach had been empty for a while. Eating something made him feel better.

"Is the rent very expensive?"

"Um." Kaname answered shortly, not interested in talking about his house.

"You have to work very hard then."

People usually hoped to earn more money from their jobs and were advised to work harder. However, the hunter's comment didn't sound like an admiration or encouragement. It was more like a compassion that unintentionally slipped out of his mouth. Had he been a bit more traditional, he would have never had any relation with people who sold their own body as a job. How could he feel right to encourage Kaname to do this kind of work more? He remembered the pureblood looking to sleep with the other right after having slept with one. It must be the pressure of paying for such a luxurious life. Somehow he wished they could be close enough to tell him to change to a normal job, and save his body for the person he truly loved.

"You don't look very well. It can be better if you say out what is bothering you. You know that I keep my customer's information strictly private and confidential."

Yes, Zero wasn't well. He was sitting here because he couldn't return to his own home. That place was probably no longer his home. He had his own troubles and worries. He had thought about seeing Kaname to confide in those issues, but it seemed more difficult to speak than he had thought.

Good or bad, he was a man, an adult, he should be able to take responsible for his own life. If he couldn't cope with his own emotions, how could he be reliable for a relationship?

Seeing the hunter's stubborness, Kaname glanced at his empty glass and walked over his seat with the bottle. He filled up the glass for him "Just drink more, wine can boost your spirit."

Zero took his suggestion, he finished three glasses in a row. The pureblood satisfactorily bent down to give him an intense kiss. Perhaps it was the effect of wine, Zero felt very good and let him rub his hands along his body. The chair was moved out a little, Kaname knelt to give him a blowjob.

Zero leaned on the chair's back, extending his legs. His unclear mind was engulfed in pleasure, two opposite states drove him crazy, he just couldn't resist it and let himself be drifted away as the crazy feeling increased vehemently.

Kaname skillfully soothed the hunter's nerves by his oral technique. When the moment was ripen, he rose up to whisper to his ear "You want to take me right here?"

What a daring invitation! Zero felt like getting an electric jolt. Although they were on the top floor, they were staying outside, he had been acting very lewdly. His chair was pulled out further to let go of Kaname.

"People like you can't think about anything else but sex." He said it but actually he was reprimanding himself as well.

Kaname didn't move from where he was kneeling, even not looking up.

After a still minute, Zero figured out his emotional words had insulted the pureblood. He was an escort, Zero had agreed to resume their lover package and went to his home. Of course he had to do his service, because that's how he made money.

"I am sorry." Zero stuttered "I am too tired tonight."

"I'll show you your room." Kaname said with a calm voice and stood up, getting back inside. Zero quietly followed him.

They went upstairs to a large room with finest fitting.

"Good night!"

"Thank you."

His exhausted body quickly fell into a sound sleep, yet the strange place awoke him earlier than usual. Zero got a vague idea that he had had many dreams but couldn't remember any. He was a bit calmer, though the pain was still very stingy in his heart.

He stepped out. The house was quite silent, Kaname must be sleeping at the time. He invited himself to the kitchen, opened the large refrigerator. Most of the things inside were drinks and junk food. Kaname didn't cook, he's afraid this well-furnished kitchen was for displaying only. The dishes they used last night were still in the sink. Zero tucked his long sleeves up to clean them up.

Then he poured a glass of plain water and walk to the terrace. Not long later, Kaname appeared behind him.

"Morning!"

It was weird to have a vampire greet in the morning. When they slept together before, the pureblood usually woke up around noon. It's because they did it many rounds. But last night they also stayed up very late. It had only been a few hours.

"Are you hungry?"

Zero nodded "A little."

"You didn't eat much last night. Would you like to go out for breakfast or call for delivery?"

So Kaname got up early because he was worried for him. Was it a part of the professional service or he sincerely cared? It's silly to expect for true feeling from an escort, Zero wondered if it's because he was too lonely and desperate. He wanted care or he wanted this pureblood's care?

"I apologise for what I said yesterday."

It seemed Kaname had put it behind, but Zero hoped he would forgive him, not because he was his customer. Even if he was nothing more than that in the pureblood's heart, he wanted to be the pureblood's friend in his own heart.

"If you're really sorry, I accept." Kaname said.

His reply pulled them a bit closer, because he didn't say something like 'No problem' or 'I've forgotten it.' He had waited for an apology, which meant he possibly considered him better than a customer.

"Thank you."

ZxK

Zero wasn't ready to go out yet, plus he only had one outfit which had been dirty. They ordered food again, Kaname reminded him to contact the bank to block his cards temporarily.

In the afternoon, when they were having tea, Zero slowly confessed what had happened between him and Ichiru. It was embarrassing, and Kaname didn't ask again, yet staying with the pureblood gradually calmed him down and made him comfortable. If there was a person in this world who he could talk about these issues, it could only be Kaname.

The pureblood touched his hand tenderly while listening to him. When Zero finished, he wrapped both of his hands around his which transferred to him a sensation that he was his very precious one. "We have to learn to mend our broken heart to dedicate it to the right one."

"It has only been Ichiru in my heart. I don't know how to love another one."

"But he isn't right for you."

"I'll wait for him." Zero said with determination. He really didn't mind waiting for many more years. Didn't people think more about family when they got older? Both of them were already thirty, he strongly believed Ichiru wouldn't keep that lifestyle forever.

Kaname loosened his hands and turned away as his smile became strained. He respected the hunter's faith and patience, yet he's afraid he didn't have the same level of faith and patience for him. He was willing to sacrifice his own life for his lover, but that person must give him the feeling that his life had been contented with his infinite love.

Zero was so weak and insecure for Ichiru, yet it required a very strong and determined feeling to become that vulnerable. As he told Kaname he was in love with someone in their first night, the pureblood remembered wishing he would say his name. Of course it was impractical, however, wasn't what he was trying, what he was hoping for also impractical?

ZxK

Zero kept on staying with Kaname for a few more days, ordering delivery food and borrowing his clothes. Life turned serene, he sometimes watched tivi but spent most of his time reading. The large library in the pureblood's house really satisfied his reading greed. He requested for some days off from work, then switched his phone off.

On the third afternoon, Kaname got ready to go out. He didn't really dress up as an escort should, his clothes were business casual, but whatever on him became charming. He was in suit, though the way he wore his suit hinted that he wasn't a normal salaryman working in a normal office.

"Are you going to work?" Zero asked.

"Yes. I need money to pay the bills." Kaname smiled "I'll return very late. You call something to eat and go to bed. Don't wait for me."

It sounded like he was having more than an appointment. To think that Zero was staying in the place, eating the food that Kaname sold his body for, he felt very uneasy.

"How long have you been working in this job?" It wasn't the right time for this topic, but Zero couldn't help asking this question.

Kaname was entranced seeing the hunter's compassion. He displayed a pitiful face. "Since leaving the school. But it doesn't matter, what matters is how long I have to continue doing it. I have no choice until someone ransoms me."

As Zero didn't know what to say, he handed him a door key and an electronic car key. "Go to a bookstore or somewhere if you feel like it."

After Kaname left for a while, Zero still stared at the two things in his palm. The pureblood must trust him completely to give them to him. They had known each other for years, yet didn't really know each other. He still didn't ask what situation had led Kaname to become an escort. Most of the time Zero was the center of their conversations, the pureblood usually tried to take good care of him and make sure he was pleasant. They were in a lover package, however, why did Kaname look more like the patron?

Zero went out later, his first destination was the bank, he filled in some forms to request for issuing new cards and transferred his payment to the pureblood's account, then went to the supermarket. It was like their previous time, thinking about what Kaname wanted to eat and bringing back many bags.

Kaname really worked very late. Zero stored the dishes he had cooked and read a book while waiting for him. He used to wait for his beloved brother, just waited and had no idea if he would return. But it was different this time, he knew Kaname would come back, because he had told him so. Although Ichiru was the one Zero loved, Kaname obviously was more reliable and easier to live with.

The pureblood's smile suddenly flashed in his mind. He realised it felt very good to see him smiling, though he wasn't the only person Kaname smiled with. The pureblood must be staying with someone else in this moment, probably in the process of doing 'it', probably not in the first time this evening.

His thought had gone too far, he started getting disturbed. It kept on and on until one am, he was sitting at the sofa, hand supporting chin, eyes gluing at the door.

Kaname was stunned to see him in such a position. On the contrary, Zero's delight was patent, he immediately stood up and had to hold himself back from walking out to greet him.

Urging him to the dining room and preparing the table while food was being warmed up, Zero discreetly looked at the pureblood's countenance. Kaname was physically well, but his eyes immersed in exhaustion. As a pureblood, his body could recover very quickly, but his soul couldn't. Escorts weren't allowed to choose customers, they had to accept any type of people who wanted to sleep with them, as long as those men paid. Zero had heard Kainart set a very high price for their escort service, however, it's not that all rich men were nice.

Nevertheless, the bar seemed to spread a weird promotion recently, like paying a hundred thousand yen and getting everything as the package Kaname had offered to him. It made it almost affordable to everyone.

"Thank you for the payment. You actually didn't have to pay right now." Kaname said. He had got a text this afternoon informing his account had received an amount of money.

"Ah." Zero put the dishes on the table. "Let's eat! I cooked all these for you."

Kaname nodded and started eating. He loved the hunter's cooking skill, and was hungry at the moment. Before going home, he had only eaten very little. Living alone made his meals irregular, the only time he ate decently was when Zero cooked for him.

The hunter enjoyed seeing Kaname finish his dishes. It was a much fulfilled contentment that he only had with him, because Ichiru didn't care much about the food itself, but preferred dining out with a sexy woman by his side. The last time Zero cooked, he thought he was going to be the one who ate with him from then on.

"I forgot to ask the price, but when I was there, I thought I just transferred a hundred thousand first. Tell me how much more, I will go back to the bank tomorrow."

"You don't have to. It's already enough for six months."

Kaname answered so quickly as though he remembered the quotation by heart, obviously he had been offering this price to many customers. And why was Zero feeling so different? Before he thought about how advantageous to get such a cheap deal. This time he thought about how disadvantageous Kaname got from all the deals he had. In that tiny money he was paid for, how much he had to transfer to Kainart, how much he was allowed to keep? It's totally speechless.

The pureblood paused and looked up, finding Zero gazing at him in deep contemplation. Unexpectedly, as he was wondering if his words were wrong at some point, the hunter reached out with a tissue to help him wipe off the corner of his lips. So gentle and caring as though he was his lover.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Zero was afraid that Kaname would misunderstand that he asked for sex as soon as he made the payment. "I mean just sleeping. I know you're already very tired."

The pureblood was amazed. Since they met again at Kainart which helped him to discover the hunter's sexual orientation, they had learned to talk to each other, to stay together, to enjoy their bodies' compatibility in bed. Compared to Ichiru, he was still far from the hunter's heart. On the first night coming here, Zero was mad when Kaname approached him. However, what had he just said? He didn't need any of his service tonight, he simply wanted to **be with** him.

"I'll take a shower and wait in my room."

ZxK

After cleaning the table up, Zero went to the pureblood's room which was the main bedroom of this penthouse. It looked quite opulent with a large balcony. Kaname was already lying on his bed, naked with a thin white blanket on, deliberately or indeliberately revealing a bare leg up to the seducing slit on his round ass.

Zero found his manhood awaking.

"Kaname!" He called tentatively, wanting to inform him of his presence.

"Come here!"

Having said coming here to sleep only, Zero forgot that the pureblood had a habit of sleeping naked. It was going to be hard, but he would try to restrain himself.

With that resolution, he walked over to adjust the blanket, hoping the air would be cooled down when the pureblood's body was covered properly. Nevertheless, Kaname had another idea in his mind as he grabbed his hand to pull him down for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched each other, a chill of joy trembled his body. Until now Zero still didn't know how to give pleasure by a kiss, but each time Kaname kissed him, he became so hot and willing to part his lips to invite the other's fervent tongue, to crave to be kissed deeper and longer.

When all clothes were removed and breaths turned short, Zero still didn't believe arousal could be worked up that easily. Kaname took a bottle of lubricant out of his drawer, poured it on his palms and started rubbing their manhoods together. It was a part that Zero couldn't hold too long. He loved the feeling of coming together, to feel both of them were on the same intensity of excitement.

Instinctive desire finally took over him, he pushed Kaname down, bit him and entered him at the same time. Their mutual pleasure rose up and up until their minds turned blank, they entwined to each other, wrapping arms and legs around each other as though they were holding their best treasure.

The pureblood's fervidness convinced him that they were doing a proper thing, his avid moans incited him to try harder, the ardour that they created together burned them up in an impassioned heat.

After climaxed, Zero fell down breathlessly. He squeezed his eyes, then opened them slowly, savouring the sensation that he hadn't got for a while. How long had it been? His mind sluggishly reminded him his last time was only a week ago or so, but it was with Ichiru, his beloved brother, the person who he had been in love with for ages.

In the hunter's dream that night, he recalled the feelings in those precious moments, when his brother held him, when their bodies pressed against each other, when their bare skin for the first time directly contacted each other. Ichiru didn't use lubricant, and Zero didn't dare to suggest, being afraid it would ruin his brother's mood, though for his first time it was really like a torture. The awareness of Ichiru being inside him was too extreme, the pain he was suffering was too vehement, but the consolation that his dream was making true consoled him. He didn't receive any natural feeling of pleasure from his body which sex was supposed to bring up when one was doing it at his free will, but remembered telling himself again and again that Ichiru was making love with him, so he had to keep patient.

The next morning, Zero woke up to see Kaname was sleeping by his side, his breaths were calm and even, a few locks of brown hair lying on his forehead, a very straight and delicate nose and those seducing lips. He hadn't observed him carefully in such a close distance. It was true that purebloods were extremely beautiful, but he didn't like his attitude in their school time or in the night when he terminated their lover package. He liked it when Kaname had that longing look for him, or when they were so sweating together last night. He had figured out the sensitive spot inside him where Kaname would moaned loudly and held him desperately when he hit him there.

"Good morning!" Beautiful claret eyes opened up to greet him.

"Morning!" Zero answered "I don't have class this morning."

"Let's sleep more!" Kaname said dozily, somehow in his tone there was a gratification.

The pureblood must be very tired. Zero scolded himself in silence for having drunk from him a bit too much last night knowing he had lost most of energy for the appointments earlier.

"You can. I have to go out."

"Where?" Kaname mumbled.

"Home."

The pureblood immediately woke up. "You decide to return home?"

"No, not return. But I need to get my clothes and stuff. I'm planning to move out."

The hunter's words calmed him down, he snuggled up to him. "You want to rent a room?"

"Yeah. I'm looking."

"How about sharing my place?"

Zero smiled sarcastically "I don't have that much money."

"I only paid a hundred thousand yen per month for this place. If you stay with me, we will pay fifty thousand each."

Was he kidding? With that price, one could only get a small room, but not in this area, not such luxurious fitting, unless... Suddenly Zero had an idea which darkened his face.

"Is this landlord your favourite customer?"

Kaname chuckled "Is it important?"

Zero didn't know what to say. When Ichiru told him their house was a gift from his boss, the hunter understood their relation wasn't simply an employer and an employee. He worried that they were going to tie their lives to each other. But it never happened, Ichiru's career grew very fast and they broke up. Zero thought they would move out of that house soon, yet his brother was the legal owner and as far as he knew, that man didn't intend to take it back.

Now Kaname was renting a penthouse with a cheap price, possibly because of the special relation between him and the landlord, and suggesting sharing it with him. If accepting it, Zero would once again sponge on the man who lived off another man's back.

It was a shame that he couldn't financially support the person he lived with. Zero remembered he used to be capable of satisfying whatever his brother wished for when they were kids. In the adult world, he wasn't that successful. He felt more like his brother's old butler, who tried to take care of his house and serving his daily life at home. Ichiru also stopped looking for him when encountering difficulties.

"No, I don't know the owner. It's a benefit from working at Kainart, sometimes they get great deals from business connections and offer them to their escorts." Kaname said.

Kain seemed to be a kind boss, though Zero couldn't help wondering how he made profits from so many promotions for customers and benefits for escorts.

"I'll drive you home. I can help packing up your belongings and bring them here." Kaname gently kissed on the hunter's chest "Just let me know what you need and I will also tell you what I need. Then we will see how to renovate this house to suit both of us. I'll be very easy to live with, I promise."

The pureblood's skin was so smooth that Zero didn't want to take his hand off once touching him, and Kaname also wanted him to continue. Their bodies nestled to each other, some lower parts started growing.

Before Ichiru also asked what Zero thought about his arrangements for the house, but he only asked for form's sake, not really cared the hunter's thinking. After a while, Zero figured it out and just shook his head lightly when Ichiru asked him. Day by day it became a habit, he let him decide everything and simply followed his decisions.

Now he wouldn't know what to say if Kaname asked. If they lived together, just let the pureblood decide then. He really couldn't think anymore, his body was getting so hot, Kaname had climbed on him and was now straddling him.

He could feel the pureblood's hardness in between their stomachs.

His hands rubbed the firm ass and nastily sought for the hole.

His fingers teasingly touched around the closed ring, pressing, flipping it on the outside, yet reluctantly making the next step.

Kaname nibbled his earlobe with impatience. "Inside me."

Practice had taught Zero some skills. He wouldn't say he was an expert now or that he could bring anybody in ecstasy, but he knew exactly what this pureblood wanted to be done.

**-to be continued**-


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you a lot for your reviews. This chapter is too long and I haven't checked to be sure if it goes smoothly. I'm feeling confused..._

_Please read and tell me!_

**Chapter 5**

They planned to go in together, but Zero saw his brother's car in the front yard, knowing Ichiru was still home, so he asked Kaname to wait for him outside. The pureblood was in a very good mood, he decided not to argue with him about that, plus, he thought it would be better not to see Ichiru now. There was a few things that he didn't want Zero to know yet, and for it he would avoid stirring Ichiru's bile up.

The hunter hoped to sneak in his bedroom and gather his stuff before his brother found him out, unfortunately, Ichiru was sitting right in the lounge. Their expressions turned pretty unnatural at first sight, then both managed to behave normally.

"Welcome back! Chairman Cross said you were on vacation. Where did you go? Why didn't your phone work?"

"Ah, I turned my phone off." Zero answered honestly. These days he had been living with no connection with the outside world, just staying at the pureblood's house, eating, reading and sleeping.

"How was your vacation? Are you tired now? Where's your luggage?" Ichiru wasn't acting. He got awkward, but his feelings weren't complicated as his brother's. Not seeing him for a while, he was really worried for him.

"Ah, I just return to get some stuff, I'm leaving again." Zero stuttered.

"What? You want to move out?" Ichiru knew his brother was avoiding him, but wouldn't think it was too serious that they couldn't live together anymore. Hadn't the hunter insisted that they wouldn't be separated ever again, they must live together and he would take care of him forever?

Unexpectedly, Zero felt like he had just received a piercing stab. He was thinking about moving out, but why it hurt so badly when Ichiru was the one who said it?

"I… I…" He didn't know what to say, his mind had ceased working, even now he still couldn't control his own emotions in front of his brother.

"Look. Give me a chance to explain to you." Ichiru turned him and lifted his chin up until their looks crossed each other. Two similar pairs of amethyst eyes, they were like being born for the other. "You know I had a bad experience with a man in my past. I know you're not him, but I thought I would never have a relationship with any other man, then what happened between us recalled the time that I didn't want to remember. You want me to commit to you immediately, but I'm not able to sort out all the mess in my mind and accept you that fast. It's not about your gender or our being brothers. Even if with a woman, I don't think I will belong to one and marry her after sleeping with her."

It was true. It's not only Ichiru. Nowadays not many people still kept the idea of saving their first time for the person who they seriously wanted to share their life with. Zero couldn't blame Ichiru, because he himself had experienced his first time with an escort. Everyone needed to be careful in deciding their life partner. It's obvious that he had been too emotional and treated his brother unjustly. However, regardless of his sympathy, he couldn't act like he wasn't hurt about it and continue living with him.

"All I ask for is a little more time." Ichiru said.

Zero tentatively looked at his brother, only found honesty in those charming eyes. This was the person he was madly in love with, who had come to this world together with him, who made him feel painfully incomplete without. He could give his whole life to Ichiru, why could he not give him a little more time?

"Please don't leave." The human pleaded.

_Stay_. Even if they would get back to how they had been, even if Zero had to wait for Ichiru, hoping he would return home then go to bed with disappointment day after day, even if the little more time Ichiru asked for would never finish, so what?

"Could you tell me in details what happened between you and that man? Who was he?" Zero hoped Ichiru could at least do it for him. Commitment might be too much for now, but no-secret shouldn't be.

The human squeezed his brother's shoulders. "We have finished for years. But… I can't talk about him to… the others, you know. His power covers the whole industry, he can even take my life if I get him angry."

Being afraid of his influence? Yet Zero didn't give in. For thirty years he hadn't done a thing that deserved his brother's distrust. Ichiru should know he would never do anything that caused him trouble. If they went on living together, they needed to trust each other thoroughly.

Ichiru was frustrated to see the hunter's determination. He turned away and squeezed his forehead. "You don't understand, Zero!"

"Explain to me."

The air sank into silence. This conversation was unable to continue.

"Alright, if you have to go, then go! But please think about what I said. I hope you will return soon." Ichiru kept facing his back to his brother.

Zero felt like his heart had dropped down. Wasn't his brother trying to convince him to stay? Why did he give up so easily? Was that man very scary or Ichiru hadn't really made up his mind?

The hunter quietly left for his bedroom to pack up his clothes, and other personal stuff. The heaviest part was the books. An hour later, he got out with everything in boxes.

"Where are you living? I'll drive you there." Ichiru offered.

"No, thanks."

"Let me give you a ride. I'll help you carry them too." Ichiru insisted.

"I can manage on my own." Zero rejected firmly "You're not there in my new place. I should learn to rely on myself."

The truth was Ichiru should learn to live without him, his loyal 'butler'. Zero had already been used to doing everything around the house and making arrangements for their lives. Ichiru only said what he wanted, then Zero would do it as his brother wished.

"Are you still seeing Kaname?"

The question paused him. He didn't want to say he was moving into the pureblood's house, but was it a shame that he was going to live with an escort?

"Could you not tell him what we did that night?" Ichiru took his brother's silence as a yes and seriously requested him.

Zero remembered Ichiru getting anxious each time he saw the pureblood, maybe because Kaname was close to that man. But if they had finished for years, and it's a public knowledge that Ichiru had a lot of girlfriends, why was he worried that that man would be angry knowing he slept with his brother?

"Kaname told me that man has moved on, he won't do anything to you." Zero said, hopefully it would make Ichiru feel safer.

"You talked to him about me?" On the contrary, the human was more nervous.

"Months ago." It was when Zero paid for the full-month package to meet Kaname at the restaurant. Later on they didn't talk about his brother's past again.

"Has he said he wants you to marry him?" Ichiru asked.

What was he talking about? Zero got perplexed. Kaname was an escort, there was no love or marriage between an escort and his customers. Would Zero ever fall in love with him? Would he be willing to marry him? He hadn't thought about loving anyone else but his brother, his heart was very small that it could only hold one person. However, all the knowledge of relationship and sex which Zero had had was with the pureblood, to the extent that he unconsciously compared how he felt for him and how difference it was from feeling for Ichiru.

"No."

The human heaved with relief. While his brother and that pureblood hadn't reached that far, he wanted to try harder to separate them. "Zero, what I'm going to say is hard to hear, but the truth isn't supposed to be nice. You are a high-ranked hunter, an assistant professor with a bright future, everyone takes you as an example for their children. You must not stain your good image in their eyes. I understand you want love, and you can only love men, but I know more people than you do. Most of people out there don't use their true faces to meet you. Kaname is very beautiful and attractive, but have you ever imagined how many bodies his tapering fingers have touched, how many dicks his gorgeous lips have sucked, how many men have climaxed inside him? Can you be with such a person?"

The hunter's face got darker and darker as his brother's criticism went more and more cynical. He knew he had been very pathetic to buy an escort, to pay for false love and care. Who didn't know escorts were dirty, especially for one who had worked in this job over a decade.

"_I have no choice until someone ransoms me._"

Zero hadn't asked about Kaname's past. An escort was meant to listen to his customer, to entertain him, to satisfy him. No customer paid to be bothered by the sad stories in an escort's life. Zero didn't plan to be the pureblood's life partner, but would Kaname meet someone who loved him enough to ransom him one day?

"I will give you the time you need, but during this time, it's better for us to be separated. I don't know how to face you." Zero bent down to lift a box up. "Stay here, I'll bring them out by myself."

Ichiru got what his brother meant, and rushed to open the door for him. "Please think carefully, but don't tell anyone about what I said."

There were four boxes in total, Zero had to take them out in two rounds. As he looked around for Kaname, the familiar black BMW came near, the pureblood stepped down with a sweet smile.

He put all boxes into his car and shut the door. His movements were very quick and neat as though the boxes were totally empty. Those moments reminded Zero that Kaname was a pureblood who possessed supernatural strength.

He had forgotten it, or to be more accurate, denied it in his personal life. Ichiru wanted a normal world, and the only creatures with inhuman elements that Zero met in the last thirteen years were those crazy E's.

But a normal world wasn't what they had been born to see. They came from a hunter linage, who knew the secret hidden. Plus, Zero had been turned, regardless of his denial, blood lust had become a part of his instinct. He could suppress it to be with Ichiru, but when staying with Kaname, that part was incited to grow up vehemently.

The pureblood put a peck on his cheek after they settled on their seats. "Let's go home!"

Was it the excitement as Zero had felt when moving in with his brother? He still wasn't quite sure why he had accepted this offer. Because it's too painful to face Ichiru right now, or because he wanted to live with Kaname?

Both of them didn't go to work on that day. After carrying the four boxes inside, the pureblood showed him his walk-in wardrobe next to his bedroom, which was actually a big room itself, both sides had the same design.

"Half of this room is yours, which side would you like? I'll rearrange my stuff into the other side."

Zero stared at the room in daze. He had known Kaname cared about his appearance, but how could it be real that he had hundreds of suits and shirts? However, what bewildered him was its arrangements, the clothes of the same categories were set in an order of color, clothes in similar color were put together, from dark to light, no single piece was in disorder.

Ichiru also arranged his walk-in wardrobe in the same way. Below the mirror, the first drawer, if Zero remembered correctly, stored collar pins and cuff-links, the second had watches.

Out of curiosity, Zero pulled out the drawers in front of him, and was amazed that the things kept inside were exactly as he guessed. He and his brother had grown up in an average family, the time which Ichiru lived with Shizuka was always on the move. All his brother's knowledge and opinions of the high-class lifestyle was taught by that man, many of his habits were probably followed his. Now Zero understood why Ichiru was uneasy of his relationship with Kaname. The pureblood obviously had a close relation with that man.

"You need the whole room for your clothes. I can put my things in my bedroom." Zero said, remembering Ichiru told him the shelves on opposite sides were symmetric because it was a wardrobe for a couple.

"Are you not sleeping with me here? There are many things I don't use anymore, I will put them away. How about you taking the left side, and mine on the right?"

Why hadn't Zero thought they would be sleeping together once he moved in? Technically he had paid for the place and paid for the lover package, it was his right to have them all. Nevertheless, the pureblood's words made him remember a famous sentence in Night - '_Men to the left, women to the right!_'

They walked around the house so that Kaname showed Zero what they had in their home, and the hunter chose a room to use as his temporary place to store his hunter things and work on preparing for his teaching now and then. Kaname suggested having the room converted into a study, but Zero turned his idea down since he didn't plan to live there permanently.

They finally stopped at a closed door where Kaname had ignored when they passed over previously.

"This is my study." The pureblood said, but having no intention of introducing it. "It has a few work-related things that I want to keep private."

Zero nodded. Although he couldn't help wondering what the work-related things could be, he understood that everyone has some personal issues that they didn't feel comfortable to share with the others.

Later, they went shopping for cooking utensil, Zero said he would cook for them because he wasn't used to eating out or delivery food in a regular basis. Their shopping extended to choosing some decorative stuff together as if they were a newly-wedded couple. The pureblood's mood was highly up. After a full day of walking and arranging things, he still seduced Zero to have sex with him until dawn.

As they woke up on the next day, it's already over twelve. Zero had to rush to the Academy without breakfast or lunch.

ZxK

Nobody knew Zero wasn't living in the house where he had lived with his brother for thirteen years. His temporary place was an ideal home with elegant design, modern facilities and a great view outside its large windows. A pleasant and harmonious relation with his 'lover' helped him quickly get used to living there.

In the morning, Zero kept his habit of getting up early, while Kaname was still sleeping, he used the gym and went out to buy cooking ingredients. As most of his classes were scheduled in the afternoons, he worked from home and cooked for their lunch, so that they could eat together before leaving for work. Although vampires disliked the sun and were more efficient at night, only kids and students could sleep until sunset and started their day at nightfall. Most of adult vampires had to leave their beds sooner if they worked with humans.

Zero continued going to work by train, but sometimes Kaname insisted to give him a ride when his appointment was near the Academy. It seemed some vampires wanted to start their day by sex and made a booking with the pureblood after lunch time. In those moments, as sitting next to him in the car, thinking he would soon meet some other man, would take his clothes off and have sex with him, Zero felt very distressful. Who could imagine what a vampire wanted to do to satisfy his lust? As long as they didn't attempt to bite, Kaname wasn't allowed to reject their orders. The pureblood's healing power could recover his body very fast, that's why Zero never saw any traces on his skin when they slept together at night.

In the evening, Zero returned home first and cooked dinner. Kaname came back late, but usually did. Now and then he sent a text saying he had a dinner appointment, and Zero didn't need to wait for him, but the hunter still made nutritious soup and asked him to finish it before going to bed. Each day Kaname came back at nine pm at earliest, sometimes even twelve.

Especially on those days, Zero seemed to be out of his mind. The pureblood got home over midnight, was very tired, yet Zero undressed him and forced himself into him without proper preparation. But Kaname never refused his initiations, just tried to relax his body and adjust their position to give both of them comfortableness and give Zero advantage to sate his desire.

As the covetousness was fulfilled, the hunter started getting regretful.

"Why did you become an escort while your ability could help you do other jobs very well?" At last, Zero asked about the issue which had been afflicted him for a while.

Kaname was lying on his stomach, technically not moving a finger since the hunter pulled out. "What kind of job do you think I could do?"

"A model, your appearance is gorgeous. Maybe Shiki can introduce you to some agency. Or you can be a stylist, you know a lot about fashion, and you're always interested in these things. Or a manager at a bar... Or... if salary isn't the most important thing to you, I can help you to get a job at the school. Everything is good there, people are nice."

Kaname looked at Zero. To give many options at once, the hunter must have seriously contemplated on this issue. Each time Zero jumped on him like that, he could feel his fervent emotion. The hunter was obviously jealous and uncomfortable with the reason that made him come home late. Did it mean Zero started falling for him?

"Thank you for your encouragement. If one day I don't do what I am doing, I will consider it."

Zero was silent, carefully thinking about the pureblood's indistinct answer. When he turned around, wanting to ask Kaname about how to help him stop doing his current job, the pureblood had already drowsed in a fitful sleep.

Zero switched the light off and laid there, listening to the pureblood's quiet breaths. After an hour, Kaname's phone rang and a light glowed in their dim bedroom. Zero wanted to turn it off, but the pureblood had reached for it.

"Please give me a few minutes." He stuttered to the caller and sluggishly got up, but before leaving their bed, he turned to the hunter, who had closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. He pulled the blanket up for him, and gently kissed on his cheek.

Did it not include in the professional service? Because Zero was supposed to be sleeping, he wouldn't know whether Kaname did it or not. Perhaps he did it because he wanted to do it? Zero opened his eyes after the pureblood disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Very quickly Kaname stepped out in a long sleeved shirt and long pants, with a pleasant and fresh scent. He was very careful not to start Zero until leaving the bedroom, but the hunter quietly walked out when he calculated that the pureblood had been downstairs.

It wasn't his business who else and what else Kaname met and did beside his time with him. He wasn't his real lover, even not his exclusive customer, but Zero found it uneasy when the main door was opened, and a strange man stepped in.

"Sorry I can't hold it back. I need you tonight, I need you to stay up with me the whole night or I don't think I can leave tomorrow afternoon as scheduled." The guest was a middle-aged human, pretty good-looking, and in a hurry.

"Fine. Let's go to my study." Kaname answered.

The study, where he didn't let Zero in, where he kept his work-related stuff.

The hunter leaned on the wall upstairs. How could that uninvited man have the heart to do it with Kaname while his exhaustion was written too clearly on his face? Maybe he didn't care at all. Zero hadn't cared either, didn't an hour ago he force him when the pureblood wanted to rest?

But he hadn't known Kaname would have another customer later. It was the first time someone came to the house and requested for his service. Hopefully they were just doing it in a normal way, Zero was afraid there were some weird devices in that study which the customer wanted to play on Kaname.

He couldn't sleep until morning, hating himself for not having any right to throw that man out. Didn't in a restaurant the waiter who served him also serve other customers? Didn't in a barber shop the barber who did his hair also do the same things to other customers? He was using an escort service, and he wanted to monopolize him?

Did he not see Kaname go to work everyday? Zero wondered if he was trying to give reasons to convice himself that it was going the way it was. Yet he completely failed, it couldn't be right when the person who slept with him every night was sleeping with someone else right in the house they were living together.

The next morning, he went to the supermarket as usual, returned and cooked for their lunch as usual. Finally they were finished, he was in the kitchen and not seeing them, just hearing sounds of door opening and closing, then everything turned quiet again.

When the dishes were finished, Kaname appeared with a suitcase.

"Zero, I have to be away for three days. I will try to return as soon as I can."

The hunter stared at him, sadly saw his haggard expression. "With that man?"

"Yes." It was a fact. Kaname couldn't say differently.

And Zero didn't know what to say next. 'OK' was too heartless, 'Take care' was too meaningless.

Kaname turned around, but then turned back. "Actually the cars are a part of the lease contract, so you in principle paid for using them. Just try if you like any of them. If not, we can request the landlord to buy the one you like."

ZxK

Why did Zero keep getting amazed at the luxury which Kaname was having? If he had got used to such a lifestyle, would he be willing to quit his job? Did he think serving those men was fine to exchange for these things? And what would he get if quitting the job? Would people be really nice to him knowing his previous career? Would anyone fall for him and be ready to accept his past to stay with him?

Zero thought he would, had he not been in love too deeply with his brother.

He went to the parking basement where a large part was reserved for 'Kaname Kuran'. A security guard greeted him warmly and asked what car key he needed. It looked like a collection of high-class cars of a millionaire. The hunter's eyes finally paused at the familiar black BMW, which Kaname often used.

The security guard understandingly handed him its key. Zero opened the door to sit down on the driver's seat. A familiar sweet perfume subtly mixed in the air, he glanced at the passenger seat and saw a card book. It's something belonged to the pureblood's job. If Kaname didn't want him to look at his study, he probably didn't want him to see it either.

Zero gazed at the brown leather cover of the book. Kaname usually stepped out to answer his phone when he was around, so he had never heard him talking to the others. As his customer, he shouldn't be curious of his other customers. But he would possibly feel better if knowing those other men weren't the rude type.

Zero glanced around to make sure nobody was seeing his sneaky act, and flipped over the pages of the book. Most of name cards were from the highest management level of the companies related to the movie industry, there was also name cards of the famous directors and superstars, proving the pureblood's deep relation in this industry. As reaching the last page, Zero realised he had been unconsciously looking for the owner of the company where Ichiru had an exclusive contract with, supposed he was the man in his brother's past. However, he couldn't find any people in that company, nor Ichiru's, Shiki's and the pureblood's close friends' name cards. Obviously it was his customer book. Wasn't it scary to know all those people were gay? Now Zero knew the pureblood's other customers were rich men, they might pay him the same low price which Kainart set for the packages, but they bought him gifts, otherwise, there's no explanation for the expensive things from famous brands which Kaname used. His humble income obviously couldn't afford them.

Compared to those men, the pureblood didn't need Zero to share the rent, nor to be his customer. He must be the stingiest one, who had never bought him any gift. Yet two of them were living together, and never once had Kaname displeased him. As a matter of fact, Zero didn't know what a lover would do which the pureblood hadn't done for him.

Thinking and missing him for a few days, Kaname finally returned home on the third morning, thinner, paler with a wearing look. He went straight to his bedroom upstairs and took a shower. After finished, Zero was already there waiting for him with a glass of artificial blood.

"Thank you!" He smiled, but the first sip astonished him. "You mixed it with your blood?"

"Hope it will help." Zero murmured.

"You are very kind to me." The pureblood's smile was sweeter. "Are you thirsty? Bite me!"

Before they met, the hunter's only chances to have blood was when he hunted the E's. But Kaname spoiled him recently by encouraging him to feed on him during sex. Three days without blood wasn't a long time, yet he's definitely craving for it now.

"No. You should take a rest." However, he didn't want to be selfish.

"Are you sure?" Kaname held him and tilted his head to show him his pale neck.

"I need to go to school early today." Zero said firmly, hoping the pureblood didn't realise his body's reaction was opposite to his words.

"OK. I'll make up for my absence tonight." Kaname tightened his embrace as though he also missed Zero badly these days.

That day was a good day, everything seemed easier and nicer when Zero thought the pureblood was now home. After work he went to buy a lot of food.

When he returned, Kaname was still sleeping. He delightedly brought the ingredients to the kitchen and started cooking. Salmon, squid, beef, he wanted to cook all the pureblood's favorite dishes tonight.

Busy himself for hours, the result turned out pretty good, Zero was about to go back to their bedroom to check on Kaname, but the pureblood had appeared at the door.

"Smell delicious!" He said.

"Awake?" Zero didn't know he was having a big smile as seeing Kaname look better than before. "Are you hungry?"

Their dinner was very enjoyable, though Zero didn't eat much, most of the time he kept filling the pureblood's bowl and satisfactorily looked him eating.

"Do you often have trips like that?"

"Sometimes." Kaname said "My next trip is in two days. Would you like to go with me?"

Zero paused, hesitantly gazed at him. "Is it for… work or pleasure?"

"Work and pleasure." Kaname answered leisurely "I'm going to Hollywood. Yuuki also lives there. We can visit her together."

Hollywood, the place in Ichiru's dreams, the place where Yuuki lived. Zero wanted to go there once, to see the land with his own eyes.

ZxK

The first class cabin made their long flight not too bad. Kaname said their tickets were paid by Yuuki's husband, who was a successful business man and also a pureblood. They fell in love at first sight and got married last year.

So financial issue wasn't a reason to their family anymore, Zero thought quietly.

Yuuki and her husband brought a limo to pick them up at the airport.

"Oniisama!" The girl cheered happily and ran to give Kaname a big hug.

"Long time no see, Oniisama! Did you have a good flight?" The brother-in-law bowed respectfully in front of him.

"Good. Thanks for coming." Kaname said.

"Zero! I'm glad to see you again! Thank you for taking care of my brother. How are you?" Yuuki was outgoing and cheerful as in their school time that somehow made the hunter feel nostalgic.

They went home together and were treated as special guests. A big room was arranged for them, where they slept a lot after the flight, and when waking up together, Kaname groped down to stimulate the hunter's manhood.

"Is it alright to do it here?" Zero stuttered.

"Of course, why do you think they prepared a king sized bed for us?" Kaname nibbled his earlobe.

Zero didn't argue. He used to be very close to Yuuki and everyone thought they were a couple. He met her again after thirteen years, she's married, and he wanted to figure out if he could really have sex with her brother right in her house.

Did it mean anything?

He wasn't sure.

They indulged themselves in pleasure, Kaname didn't try to restrain his moans. They went on and on until the hunter shot his satisfaction inside him.

It was as good and fulfilled as always. Zero observed the pureblood's claret eyes which seemed blurred with contentment. He didn't know if Kaname also got climaxed with his other customers, but in this moment he was definitely not pretending. Both of them had really got orgasm together.

"Does Yuuki know about your job?" Zero asked while he was still on top of him.

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Kaname squeezed his forehead.

"No." Zero uttered. "I just wonder why she didn't help you pay the ransom. Was it very difficult when you decided to do this job? I don't think you told her a word about it."

"After the commotion caused by Rido subsided, I told her we were born to be husband and wife, but unfortunately, I couldn't feel anything with women. I couldn't be her husband. She left since." The pureblood recalled. "It took a few years for us to talk again and make peace with each other. I watched over her from afar until she forgave me and accepted me as her brother."

Then he couldn't disappoint her again by disclosing what he did to earn a living. Zero understood it thoroughly. When he was a kid, or even now, he never told Ichiru about his problems, being afraid the human thought he was unreliable. He wanted to appear strong in front of his brother all the time, yet there was times, as everyone else, he also needed support and comfort.

"Tell her we are lovers. We're in a lover package, so it isn't totally a lie."

Zero truly didn't mind. During their time with Yuuki, he didn't have any difficulty playing her brother's boyfriend. She and her husband were great hosts, they assigned a driver to take them around for sight seeing and visiting the famous places in L.A. When Zero was on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, he missed Ichiru passionately.

On the same day, Yuuki suggested Zero cooking a dinner for all of them before he left with Kaname. The girl's cooking skill had been improved a lot, and she was quite a capable assistant to help him complete his dishes.

Before they called their better halves in, Yuuki confessed "You know what, Zero, I thought I would never forgive you and Kaname. You, for not fighting for me, but letting me go. And him, for terminating our engagement. I used to think I was a perfect girl, and I had both of the coolest guys of Cross Academy, so I couldn't accept it when both of you declined me." She laughed. "Then I told myself that I shouldn't be too childish, it's not that all guys would be attracted to me. But now you two become a couple, and I realised I wasn't wrong. It's not that I wasn't good enough, it's because you were gays!"

Zero felt kind of awkward, but she giggled "Don't be offended! There's nothing wrong. I'm glad I met my beloved husband and you are now with my brother. Don't you think, Zero, you were close to me because you were unconsciously drawn to Kaname?"

The hunter couldn't answer. He was actually attracted to his brother, he had never stopped yearning for him, wanting to be with him, even though staying with Kaname gave him a kind of serenity and security which a serious relationship brought. He and the pureblood were the same type who usually cared about their partner's feeling and tried to make them happy, however, Ichiru was his unattainable desire, which because of unattainability became more desirous.

"Zero, how do you think about my brother? Are you serious with him? Will you marry him?"

"Please don't be kidding. Kaname and I haven't reached that far. I haven't thought about getting married to him."

Yuuki halted and looked at Zero, wanted to say something but decided not to. Her cheerful smile vanished.

Outside the kitchen, her husband was compassionately holding her brother's upper arm to calm him down. They had wanted to come early to help preparing dinner together, unexpectedly hearing a part of a conversation they shouldn't.

Dinner turned inept, any topic became unsuitable. Yuuki glanced at her husband but he just shook his head lightly.

As soon as getting back to their room, Kaname tightened Zero in his arms and kissed him. Zero was surprised at the pureblood's sudden hurry. "Hold on. I need to answer my phone."

"Ignore it." Kaname whispered, trying to resume their kiss.

"No. It's Ichiru." Zero hastily got off his embrace.

The hunter's move was gentle, yet Kaname felt completely cold when his arms turned empty. He stood still as Zero ran to the balcony with a delighted attitude. It was only him left in the room, all of a sudden, he remembered they had just lived with each other for a month. He had a feeling that they had been together for ages, but it was his own feeling, that he couldn't force Zero to feel the same.

Kaname didn't intend to hear what they talked about, but now and then still heard a few words and realised that Ichiru had already known Zero was in LA. It turned out they talked more often than he thought. Although they weren't living together, the hunter kept his brother updated on what he was doing. Right now Zero was telling him what he had seen and done these days. The stories never ended until Ichiru arrived his company and had to hang up.

Zero got back inside, but the room was quiet, Kaname had disappeared.

Nevertheless, his belongings were still there. Assuming he just stepped out for a while, Zero packed up for both of them, then went to bed.

The next morning, Kaname returned. They said good bye to Yuuki and her husband, and moved to Four Seasons Hotel, where a premier suite had been reserved for them.

Zero sensed that something had changed, Kaname seemed reticent. A few times he wanted to ask, but not knowing how to make it appropriate. They went to a luxury restaurant for dinner, then returned to the hotel. Last night Zero abandoned Kaname for Ichiru's call, now he wanted to compensate for him.

On the large, soft bed, he made love to Kaname. It was real love making, because he was trying his hardest and using his best skills to try to satisfy him. He kissed on the pureblood's soft, succulent lips, touched his sensitive nipples, rest his long legs on his shoulders, each of thrusts was deep and determined, giving him his whole length, up to the deepest. Sweat dripped on their bodies. He moved again and again, feeling the pureblood squeezing him intensely.

Was he doing good?

Was Kaname enjoying?

Why was he not holding him?

Did he want to continue?

His hand wrapped around the semi-hard part.

Only semi-hard.

It indicated his failure.

Obviously there was something in the pureblood's heart.

How could it be possible?

What was bothering him?

Since when did things become complicated? Or Zero was complicating things on his own? He wanted to see the pureblood's smile, to see his affectionate look, just as yesterday, before last night.

"If you're not going to continue, let go of me."

Zero started, realising his movements had been ceased. Now not only Kaname, but he himself had gone limp, and having no choice but pulling out of the pureblood's body.

Kaname sat up, going straight to the bathroom for a shower. However, he didn't return to their bed after that, but took out a black suit, put it on, combed his hair, sprayed a little perfume.

"Where are you going?" Zero asked, not remembering they had to go out tonight.

"I have an appointment." The pureblood said calmly. "I will not come back until tomorrow morning."

Zero was dumbfounded. He had forgotten that this trip wasn't completely for pleasure. Kaname came here because some customers booked him.

He bitterly lied down, not saying anything until the pureblood finished his preparation and left.

Now Zero wanted to take back what he thought about serenity and security. He felt it when Kaname was by his side, but they weren't true, when the pureblood was away, he belonged to the others. Perhaps it had already been wrong from the start, as Ichiru said, he shouldn't get involved in an escort and a vampire, because what he got at the end was only an illusion.

It was cold and quiet in this luxury suite. He didn't leave the bed, but couldn't sleep at all.

Several hours later, Kaname called to say he couldn't return yet, but Zero should go down to the reception and ask for their suggestion of some interesting things to do, either requesting for a private tour guide or a car with a driver. Everything was already included in their accommodation package.

Zero wasn't in the mood to go out, and he would have lied there until Kaname returned if Chairman Cross hadn't called to remind him of paying a visit to the family of his parents' closest friend who had relocated to the US for many years. He had been in L.A for almost a week, any delay would be unacceptable. Zero had no choice but got up and traveled for hours to their home.

His parents' best friend was a well-seasoned hunter, who was currently the head of the hunter branch in this state. He and his wife were very happy to meet Zero and couldn't stop asking about their friends in the headquarters, their families, the younger generations, the situations.

In between their continuous questions, Zero got a text.

"I'm back. Where are you now?"

"San Diego. I'll return after dinner." He quickly replied.

"What is the address? I'll come pick you up."

Zero could go back in the same way he had come on his own, but not having seen Kaname for a day, it wasn't bad to see him a bit sooner.

After sending the address, his mood was much better, sometimes he discreetly glanced at his watch to check the time. At last, the message "I'm here." arrived when he was having tea with them after dinner.

He politely stood up and said good bye. The old couple walked him out.

From a distance, Zero saw Kaname standing near a black limo, still in the same clothes as last night, he probably came to him right after returning to the hotel and having no time to get changed.

He looked so beautiful...

Was it feeling like a couple who had just made peace with each other after an argument? The hunter's spirit flew up seeing him, and he couldn't wait to be in private with him again.

Especially when Kaname was smiling...

All of a sudden, a young guy showed up at a corner and ran toward the pureblood with an anti-vampire gun, obviously wanting to shoot him.

"Hey, stop, stop!" Zero ran at the top of his speed, but he was too far in comparison with the young guy's place.

A dry sound echoed.

Zero factually jumped to skip the rest of the distance and almost pushed Kaname down together with him.

He hurriedly checked him to make sure the shot didn't hurt him, then turned around to punch the young guy's face.

The young guy wobbled and collapsed, blood dripped down his mouth. The old couple rushed to support him in panic.

"Nao, are you ok? Can you stand up?" The lady asked.

The old man held Zero's leg as he was about to hit him more. "Please don't! He is our son."

"Who is he?" Nao managed to wipe the blood off his lips.

"He is Uncle Kiryuu's son." His mother answered.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you attack him?" His father asked.

Of course all of them could sense Kaname was a pureblood, the couple even knew who he was in particular. Both sides were now under the peace treaty and it's against their law to attack the other for no reason.

"He smells like Bob." Nao screamed.

"Shut up!" His father snorted.

Zero's face darkened. Yes, Kaname was having some different male scent on him. In fact, it wasn't strong, and needed a very sharp nose to recognise.

"They have just slept with each other." The young guy screamed again.

The old man slapped his son angrily. "What the hell are you saying? Can you take responsibility for your words? Apologise Kuran now!"

Nao stubbornly clenched his teeth. The old man slapped him again. His mother started crying. And Zero wished he could leave immediately.

Kaname glanced at him, then smiled "I am sorry. I just passed by and made such a fuss. Thank you for helping me. I'll take my leave."

The hunter family said nothing, silently implying his presence was unwelcomed. As his limo door was about to shut, Zero grabbed the handle to keep it open.

"He came to pick me up. I apologise for my hot temper. Please take care!" He bowed to the old couple before getting inside to sit by the pureblood.

His parents' old friend must be shocked to know he was with Kaname, and this information would travel to his mentor's and Chairman Cross's ears before he came back. The pureblood had given him a chance to withdraw by saying he just happened to be there and planned to leave alone, but Zero chose to go with him.

He was ashamed when some strange guy accused his partner of sleeping with another man. Yet in the bottom of his heart, the real poignancy was his partner wasn't his real partner, and he did believe Kaname had slept with that young guy's boyfriend, because it was his job.

Zero didn't know how to explain to his seniors about this relationship, nor how to deal with his brother's fury when he figured it out. He had followed the pureblood without serious thinking. However, even if he had had more time to think, the result would be similar, he couldn't let Kaname go alone. It wasn't the pureblood's fault. He was the one who approached him, paid him for his service, followed him to this country, and agreed to have him come. Kaname could go back without him, could have no right to complain, because Zero was his customer. Nevertheless, would he not hurt?

It was a long distance back to their hotel, they didn't speak to each other. After a while, Zero felt the pureblood's head fall on his shoulder. He turned around but paused as finding Kaname had dozed off. Carefully leaned on the seat's back, he found a comfortable position to make sure he wouldn't stir up too much and startle the pureblood. In this moment, he was convinced that his decision had been right. His seniors would reprimand him because they thought Kaname wasn't good for him, Ichiru would get angry because Kaname wasn't good in his opinion. Zero had no doubt of their concern, he knew they wanted him to be happy, but his listening to them or not didn't affect their personal happiness, while it would change the pureblood's life if he stayed with him. Somehow Kaname gave him a feeling that he was important, and that feeling, in return, gave him a significant meaning.

After getting back to their hotel room, the first thing Kaname did was empty a whole vial of blood tablets into a glass of water. He looked tired, and for a pureblood to show it, the work must have been strenuous. Zero felt sad, thinking the pureblood should have taken a nap instead of coming to see him. They were going home tomorrow, hopefully Kaname would be recovered after a good sleep tonight and be ready for the long flight.

Zero decided to use the other bathroom to resign the one in their bedroom for him. After taking his shirt off and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush, he looked up and saw the pureblood's image reflecting in the mirror.

"I'm sorry for last night." Kaname was right behind him.

Zero wondered if the apology was for leaving him alone last night or not cooperating in bed before that. Either way, that wasn't what he concerned now.

"I'm too busy these days." Kaname continued.

Zero nodded as keeping on brushing his teeth.

A door bell rang. Kaname came to hug him from behind. "We'll have more time after returning home." He kissed his cheek and left.

Zero thought the pureblood went out to answer the door, but when he got back to the living room, there were only two guests, Takuma and Kain.

"Good evening, Zero! How are you?" Takuma greeted.

"Have you enjoyed the trip?" Kain asked more directly.

Zero felt unfamiliar for a minute, he hadn't talked to them for years, and it was the first time he met them not as a prefect of Cross Academy. Takuma might be Ichiru's ex lover, and Kain was Kainart's owner, where Kaname worked as an escort. Both of them happened to be the two men who he wasn't keen to meet.

"Kaname is showering." Takuma flashed a friendly smile, but his words seemed to imply something abnormal. Who would shower before receiving their friends' visit? And how did they know Kaname was here?

As if understanding what Zero was thinking, Kain explained "We are having an appointment. I am afraid he won't return until the time you go to the airport."

Seeing the hunter's confusion, Takuma gave more details. "We also don't like this arrangement, but our business partners won't close the deal until they meet Kaname. Unfortunately, his schedule is so full, he said he could only give us two days, no more. That's why we had to arrange things like that. You see, everyone is worn out."

To think about the reason that wore them out, Zero wished he could just expel them immediately.

"Watch your mouth, Ichijou!"

"Ah?" The blond noble's expression was like '_I didn't say anything wrong._', then he chuckled "Oh, Zero, you are his customer, maybe you don't want to hear about that. But we are different, I am his pimp, and you must know Kain is his owner, right?"

If it was thirteen years ago, Zero would have pulled his gun out. He hadn't thought about these aspects. But it was supposed to be normal, all escorts had pimps and owners, who took a great part of their income which they earned by selling their own bodies. Ironically, they needed them, so they could have more chances to sell their bodies to more people.

"How is his service? You can tell me if you have any complaint or want to try someone else." Takuma was eager to do his customer care. "I have a long list of younger escorts for you to choose."

Kain suddenly made a sound of clearing his throat. Takuma turned around. "Hey, Kaname! You ready to go?"

"Maybe I don't need to go anymore. You can show your long list to the people tonight." The pureblood was in a new suit, elegant and gorgeous as how he usually was.

"Ah, how could it be possible? I was just kidding. We will surely fail without you." Takuma laughed.

"Please ignore their words." Kaname held the hunter's hand and lifted it up to kiss on each of his fingers. It was the hand that punched Nao a few hours ago. "Good night. I will try to return as soon as I can."

Takuma waited until Kaname and Kain left the room, then turned to squeeze the hunter's shoulder. "Don't worry. There are four men, but all at once, so it might finish faster than one after one." He smiled. "It still depends on their mood though."

Zero had never loathed his helplessness as in this moment. He loathed himself for letting the pureblood go with them, but he had no right to stop him, or stop them from taking him away. Living with Kaname meant seeing him going to sleep with the others everyday. He used to pretend that it was just a kind of work, but he couldn't pretend any longer. His feeling told him he didn't consider himself one of the pureblood customers anymore. But what did he think he was?

ZxK

Zero couldn't answer that question, even after they went home and resumed their daily routine. In fact, Kaname was still busy, still left home early and returned late, as Takuma had said, his schedule was very full. Zero made lots of nutritious dishes for him, urged him to sleep and reduced their frequency of having sex. The pureblood wasn't happy with his restraint and tried to seduce him more, being worried that he had gotten tired of him.

"_Kaname is very beautiful and attractive, but have you ever imagined how many bodies his tapering fingers have touched, how many dicks his gorgeous lips have sucked, how many men have climaxed inside him? Can you be with such a person_?"

Zero thought about it more often these days. If he could have another choice, he wouldn't have gotten involved in the escort service, he wouldn't have wanted to hold the person who anyone who paid could hold, he wouldn't have slept with the person who anyone who paid could sleep.

As he was sitting at the edge of their bed, Kaname approached him while loosening the belt on his own white nightrobe. One of his pink nipples was indifferently exposed, he put a knee on the bed and leaned to hook his arms around the hunter's neck.

"We still haven't opened the lubricant I bought last week." Kaname whispered.

"You've had a long day."

"Doesn't mean you don't need it."

In principle, an escort couldn't neglect any of his customers or they would get angry and terminate the package. Zero comprehended that the pureblood was only trying to fulfill his job.

"How do you feel doing it with the others?" Finally Zero asked.

"Huh?"

"You and your other customers."

"Don't talk about the others." Kaname avoided it again.

Zero wasn't surprised that the pureblood didn't want to talk about his job. It was unprofessional, and probably in the bottom of his heart, it was his shame.

"How much is it?"

"What?"

"For an exclusive package. I want to be your only customer."

"I have never provided this package." Kaname frowned. "There are many conditions with it."

"What are they?"

"You have to commit in a long term, say one year for starter."

"OK."

"You can't request to change to another one."

"OK."

"You can't call another escort during the term."

"OK."

Kaname contentedly pushed Zero down and straddled him. "Why do you want to be my only customer?"

"I don't want you to sleep with the others." The hunter answered honestly.

"How about blowjobs only?"

"Don't want."

"Kissing?"

"Don't want."

"Holding?"

"No."

Kaname giggled. "I need to see your sincerity before I become yours exclusively."

Zero wanted to ask what he should do to show his sincerity but the pureblood had sealed his lips by a hot kiss.

Tonight he figured out that Kaname wouldn't agree to sleep without doing it first.

And he was actually happy with it.

_-to be continued-_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**__: Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy to know you like this story and are waiting for an update! I was busy in a week, and everything was delayed._

_Your reviews showed concern about Kaname's job. I wonder if he offered Zero an exceptionally special price, or it's the price for all his customers. Isn't it unreasonably strange about his highly luxurious life and his escort job? *grin*_

_And the newest chapter is here:_

**Chapter 6**

As they woke up, sun was already setting. It seemed to be a relaxing Sunday. Zero found the pureblood's warm body pressing against his chest. Kaname was tall, but slender, his weight didn't really make Zero uncomfortable, on the contrary, their intimate sleeping position created a very fulfilled, satisfactory feeling in the hunter's heart. His hand tenderly touched the pureblood's back, the smooth sensation reminded both of them had fallen asleep naked after their long, passionate session. If becoming his exclusive customer, wouldn't it be like lovers?

Zero was surprised that his parents' friend didn't say anything to Yagari and Cross. With those two old men's personalities, they wouldn't stay silent if hearing about the fuss he had caused in San Diego. Maybe the other hunter didn't want to expose his own son's personal issue along with it. It was good anyway, because Ichiru seemed very attached to him these days. Had his brother known it, he would have flown into a fury and their relationship wouldn't have been developed that favourably.

"Let's eat out tonight." Kaname mumbled.

The pureblood had also woken up. Zero gently stroked his hair. "OK."

"And do something more. We haven't gone out recently."

Since returning from the trip, Kaname continued very busy, while Zero was nervous whether his relationship with a pureblood escort would reach his seniors' ears or not. They really hadn't been out for a while.

"Let's go to a movie after dinner. I heard Fuukiran just opened a new cinema." Zero suggested, but not saying he heard it from Ichiru.

Fuukiran owned the production company that Ichiru had the exclusive contract with. They were very big in the movie industry and included many companies involving in producing and distributing the Japanese and foreign movies. Also from Ichiru, Zero knew the Fuukiran's owner, the man in his brother's past, was looking to expand his business in other big movie markets.

Ichiru told him all those stories in their conversations on the phone, which he had never done when they lived together, and Zero felt like the gap between them had gradually disappeared, they were no difference than a couple, who would share with each other all daily news and trivial stuff.

Kaname tittered. "Good. I heard they worked very hard for it, but haven't been there to see how it is yet."

Ichiru had been required to attend its launching ceremony a week before. When he told him so, Zero asked if that man would also be there as worried it wouldn't be a pleasant part for his brother. However, Ichiru said the Fuukiran's owner wouldn't have time for it.

Nevertheless, he couldn't avoid him forever as long as he was still an actor. A few days ago, they met at the company's foundation anniversary. Zero had seen all articles and video clips of that event on internet and believed that his brother was favoured by the company. Ichiru's newest movie was also its most important project this year.

"How is the Fuukiran's owner doing?" The question was quite strange as they hadn't mentioned about that man and Ichiru for a while.

Kaname adjusted his position to face the hunter. "Why are you asking about him all of a sudden?"

"Even if I don't mention him, he was an important part that influenced our lives and made us how we are now."

Had Ichiru not met him, his career would have been different, his view on homosexuality might have also been different. Although they hadn't any personal relationship at present, the boss was usually a significant portion in one's concern and continued influencing his life.

"Do you hate him?" Kaname was tentative.

"I hate him for using the career development to force Ichiru." Zero said honestly.

"That man has slept with many actors and given opportunities to many others, before and after Ichiru. But he slept with ones who suggested it with him, and gave opportunities to ones who were talented. He hasn't used the career development to prey on anybody. Is Ichiru not confident of his own ability?" Kaname seemed very defensive each time they talked about the Fuukiran's owner.

Zero sighed. "You seem to know his intentions very well. Plus, your and Ichiru's opinions in dressing style, home arrangement and decoration are very similar. Ichiru was taught by that man, he probably influenced yours too."

"When Ichiru first joined Fuukiran, he was introduced to that man because he suited the main role in the movie which that man was the screenwriter. Ichiru showed his excellent acting skill and a very promising future. After a few months, that man was satisfactory and comfortable to work with him that he confessed Ichiru actually looked a lot like his crush in his school time, one he would never have a chance with. Ichiru said he wanted to replace that person in his heart, to be by his side." Kaname reached for the hunter's hand and gently pressed it on his face. "That man was vulnerable to the looks Ichiru had, he thought he would give them a try. He fulfilled whatever Ichiru wanted him to do. In return, Ichiru gave him many sweet words and promises, but kept on delaying getting married to him. In the end, that man heard Ichiru slept with an actress who he was working with. Ichiru admitted he actually loved women, he couldn't tie his life to a man."

"Because that man didn't truly love him, he took him as a substitute for his crush." Zero felt unfair for his brother after hearing the story, and anxiously denied the pureblood's statement that Ichiru wouldn't accept a man, as deep in his innermost, he hoped one day his brother would open his heart for him.

"Nobody could be the other's substitute forever. That man wouldn't have urged Ichiru to get married if only considered him a substitute for someone else. At the time he thought about marriage, he was ready to take him as his husband, and was willing to change his family name to Kiryuu."

When two persons got married, one would take the other's last name. Most of the time, it would be the wife who took her husband's last name. It went the same way for same-sex marriage in the vampire society, though it's likely that the one with a higher social status would adopt his spouse into his family, regardless of his being top or bottom in bed. Zero used to think one of the reasons Ichiru refused to marry the Fuukiran's owner was he didn't want to follow another man's family name.

In fact, that man wanted to be his family. It was the best evidence of his sincerity. Zero had never imagined there was another person who loved his brother more than him. In the agony of his unrequited love, he carried the pride of the person who loved and dedicated to Ichiru entirely and unconditionally. However, that man's existence seemed to shade his pride, especially when he was capable of satisfying Ichiru's dreams and goals. If his brother chose that man, he would understandingly step aside and give them his bless.

Kaname relaxed the hunter's fingers which had been clenched up and laid an affectionate kiss on his palm. "Have you ever thought clinging to the wrong one would prevent him from finding his right one, and at the same time torturing your right one in denial and loneliness?"

His phone suddenly sang a sweet melody, Zero hastily pulled out from the pureblood's hold. "It's Ichiru."

Kaname gazed at his now empty hand. It took place too fast that he didn't know how to react. Maybe he should pull him back. Didn't Zero say he wanted him all for himself last night? Did it not mean the hunter would exclusively be his as well? Sometimes you thought you had taken a great hold onto something but it might have never been yours.

"It sounds different than your usual ringtone."

"So I'll never miss it." Zero got off their warm bed, still naked, rushing to the sofa where he had left his phone.

"What if you missed it?"

"He would be angry." Zero grabbed the phone, then took his night robe and headed out. "Hi Ichiru!"

"How did it take too long? What are you doing?" The other end was pretty loud, making it quite easy to overhear their conversation, but the door soon shut up, returning silence to their bedroom.

"Ah, I've just woken up."

"At this time? What did you you do all night? Who are you staying with?"

"I'm alone in my room." Zero guiltily glanced at the closed door, hoping Kaname didn't hear his answer. He didn't want to deny him, but it was meaningless to irritate Ichiru with their escort and customer relationship.

His brother didn't question more. They started talking about a few things, one continued by the other. To be more exact, it was Ichiru talking about himself and Zero happily listening, happily agreeing and smiling with him. Ichiru just asked about Zero a little in the beginning, same questions each time, before changing the topic to his own life, his own issues where he was the center. Sometimes the hunter wanted to share with his brother a funny story at work or some problem which he was coping with, but Ichiru wasn't really interested, he let it pass with one or two pointless comments and led them to another thing of his. Nevertheless, Zero appreciated that Ichiru talked to him. He knew his brother didn't talk that much to the girls he dated with, and it meant he had a better place in his brother's heart.

Zero sat down at a couch, leaning on its soft back and closing his eyes. On the other end, Ichiru was talking about the home maintenance. Since Zero wasn't there, everything became a mess. Some people seemed to be better in telling what needed to be done than carrying it out on his own. Zero got more worried, he probably shouldn't have left home too long.

After a while, he sensed a warm breath brushing over his helix, then his ear was licked by a moist, avid tongue. Knowing who he was, Zero didn't bother to open his eyes. The pureblood's teasing was kind of pleasant that he quietly accepted while continued listening to his brother.

Suddenly Kaname tugged his earlobe with his lips, it wasn't really hurt, but enough to startle him.

"Ah."

"Huh?" Ichiru asked as hearing the weird sound.

Zero lightly pushed Kaname out. "Nothing."

The pureblood moved to the front and approached his sensitive part. He removed the flaps of the hunter's robe to expose his manhood and started kissing. Zero wanted to stop him, but didn't know how when Kaname insisted going on.

"Let's have dinner tonight." Ichiru suggested.

"Tonight?" Zero repeated with excitement, but he remembered agreeing to go out with the pureblood already.

Kaname paused to look at him, seeing regret brimming over his eyes, he bent down to engulf his whole length into his mouth. Zero grabbed the pureblood's hair in an attempt to stop him, but it only made him more fervent, pleasure swiftly rushed over his body, he struggled to suppress his voice.

"I've promised to meet a friend already."

"Really?" Ichiru was surprised at his brother's refusal. "Can you cancel it? I've booked a table for us."

The hardness was being squeezed in strong fingers, Kaname raised a brow at him. Five seconds seemed as long as a century, he took his robe completely off.

"Sorry," Zero stuttered. Kaname wouldn't break his manhood, would he? However, this feeling was embarrassingly fantastic. "I... cannot."

"Are you sure? I have to travel around to advertise the movie for a while. You really don't want to see me before I leave?"

Kaname had already undressed himself and climbed on his lap, settling both of them in a very intimate position, the masculine arousal was pressing against the sexy slit where it hungrily craved for.

"I have something to do now. Can we talk later?" Zero definitely didn't want to hang up but afraid what was happening next would be out of his control.

Ichiru sounded upset. "You don't want to see me?"

His manhood had found its sweet home, their chests were so hot against each other, the pureblood's aura pervaded in the air. Zero realised he had got so used to him, to the point that he would react to his desire, and want him whenever he wanted it.

Ichiru subtly got the change hinted in his brother's attitude. When they lived together, Zero never rejected his suggestions. He used to think it would be good if his brother found a lover, but hadn't carefully thought about how it would affect their lives.

"I miss you."

The hunter's body stiffened. The passionate movements also ceased. Was it the very first time he heard those words from Ichiru? His unrequited feeling had become so hopeless that he believed his presence had no meaning to him. For years it was only Zero who thought about his brother, worried about him, waited for him, and missed him.

Finally Ichiru had understood it, had recognised his dedication. Zero felt his eyes stung but his heart was dancing with an overwhelming joy. How should he answer him now? If only he could meet him immediately and went home together with him.

All of a sudden, the phone was snatched from his hand and thrown away.

Instead of an answer that he was undecided of how to arrange his words properly, his lips were sucked by the other's intense ones. When strength was the decisive factor, he couldn't win over a certain pureblood who was forcing him to continue this unfinished intercourse. He didn't deny his body's natural reaction, but not in the mood to enjoy its pleasure.

As Kaname had to break their kiss to catch his breath up, Zero snorted. "What do you think you are doing?"

"It's only good for you." The pureblood resumed moving up and down to grow their sensation, his weight relied on him, his short pants lingered on the hunter's bare skin.

Zero shut his eyes, he didn't want to think about his lower part, but the great feeling of being deeply swallowed and ground continuously jolted to his mind.

Their sweat mixed with each other.

The sweet melody was being sung again. Zero tried to struggle in vain.

It's gone, then was repeated instantly, even sweet melody sounded furious.

He was like on fire.

But he wasn't in control, his body was beneath the pureblood's, his arms were restrained.

It's obvious that they weren't making love, maybe it had never been, but the previous times felt that way. Nevertheless, Kaname really got great skills, and what Zero was feeling was something mixed between unwillingness and pleasure.

As they finally came and the pureblood released his arms, Zero almost didn't have enough energy to push him out. They stayed still until their bodies recovered a little bit.

"You jerk." Zero uttered.

"I'm just helping you."

"Help?" He gritted his teeth. "I thought you were a professional."

Kaname smirked. "I am professional."

"What kind of professional who raped their customer?" Zero sat up, determinedly left the couch.

Kaname didn't stop him, but sank himself into the soft cushions. "How long have you tried your best to please him? Didn't it only get better after you moved out? If you want more of his attention, abandon him more. Give him more time alone to reflect on how good you are."

Zero ceased his steps to ponder on the pureblood's opinion. By hearing Ichiru would realise his good points, his anger with the forceful sex completely vanished. His ultimate purpose was to gain his brother's attention. Kaname was a professional escort, he must understand men much better than him. With his advice, maybe Zero would have a chance with Ichiru.

"Is it true? Can I really treat him like that?"

"Um."

"He will surely get mad at my hanging up all of a sudden. He even called back several times. He didn't need me when I put him at first priority. If I treat him like that, he will ignore me."

Kaname rest an arm on his forehead. "Trust me. He may be angry at first, but he will think about it if you keep on ignoring him. If there is no change, you will never see thoroughly how the meaning, how your feeling and hope for something may have changed with time."

Zero carefully contemplated on the pureblood's words. It sounded risky, however, he wanted Ichiru to change his view on their relationship. He wanted him to see them in a romance rather than a brothership. He wanted to become his lover instead of supporting him and standing by his side as his brother. If only the change of attitude would make Ichiru figure out they could be a couple, and his relying on him not as a family member, but a partner.

Of course Kaname wouldn't tell Zero his words were more straightforward and direct than the hunter thought. He was obviously interfering in the issue between the Kiryuu's twins. He wanted them to keep a distance so that Zero, not Ichiru, would think about his own hope and feeling to see whether they had been changed.

Zero bent down to pick his phone up. Luckily, it landed on the soft, thick carpet and wasn't broken. There was a new message.

_"__I am sorry. I'll check with you earlier next time. Call me when you want to talk."_

"Kaname!" Zero almost couldn't believe in what he saw. His heart thumbed loudly. "He said sorry. He thought I was mad because he asked me out in the last minute."

But the pureblood lied still on the couch, eyes closed, arm on forehead as though he had fallen asleep.

"Kaname!" Zero called gently, yet his word fell into silence. He wanted to tell him his advice was actually right, he wanted to share his joy with him. But Kaname was probably too exhausted these days.

Zero brought the pureblood's night robe back to their bedroom to hang it on a hanger, and took a blanket out for him. Kaname didn't move since he left. He covered his naked body to make sure the pureblood was warm, and went downstairs.

They didn't go out that night. Kaname ate very little and didn't say anything. After dinner, they watched a sitcom on tivi but he didn't laugh once.

Zero glanced at him and murmured "Would you like a jacuzzi bath? I'll prepare the tub."

Kaname nodded.

Zero immediately ran to fill the bathtub, check its temperature and drop in the low-foam essense with lavender scent. There was a variety of essential oils in the bathroom, but it seemed to be for decoration only, since Kaname used his favorite lavender scent most of the time.

When the water was ready, the pureblood walked in and settled at a corner of the tub, resting his arms on the edge.

Zero got close to him, tenderly offered. "Want a massage?"

Kaname opened his eyes to look deeply at him. "You are the customer. Why do you want to serve me?"

"You are too quiet. I just want to make you feel pleasant."

"For what?"

Yes, for what? With the nature of their relationship, Zero should make his request straightforwardly if he wanted something. And Kaname would tell him the price if he did provide such a service. Would it really be necessary to consider his mood?

Zero didn't know, he just felt uncomfortable when Kaname was distant and silent. They didn't stay together all the time, the pureblood was actually away more recently, but Zero had been used that Kaname would return to him, would listen to him, would care about him, that he had a part in the pureblood's tight schedule. Kaname cared about him not only when he had nothing else to do, but he would try to satisfy him, even if it was merely a part of their agreement which Zero paid for.

"Do you care about what I feel?" Kaname asked him.

"Uh."

"Yes?"

"Uh."

Kaname sighed, his fingers touched the hunter's lips, and pulled him closer for a kiss. The atmosphere was softened, Zero got delighted, unconsciously opened his mouth to welcome him, also held him back passionately.

Kaname seemed hesitant, as though he wanted to say something but couldn't decide if he should. He whispered the hunter's name a few times, but in the end occupied his lips again to kiss him more.

ZxK

Since the hunter's attitude toward his brother changed, Ichiru concerned about him more. He asked more about his life, about what he was doing. When they talked, he took more time to listen to him. However, Kaname reminded Zero not to answer every his calls and messages. Sometimes he should ignored the routinely ones, and might tell Ichiru that he accidentally didn't hear it or see it.

Although it was against what Zero wanted to do, he totally trusted the pureblood's method and his burning desire to have his brother's attention. He struggled with his own longing to follow the pureblood's advice, even honestly told Kaname the content of his conversations with Ichiru and let him read their message exchange.

Many times Zero thought his replies would cause big problems, but Ichiru's reaction wasn't very bad. Many times Zero thought he was crazy, because he was telling his brother exactly what Kaname wanted him to tell, unsure if it was because he wanted Ichiru desperately or he couldn't refuse what the pureblood said.

"Did Ichiru call? Let me see his messages." Kaname was out all day, and Zero didn't know how many men he had met or done something else with, but those sentences had become the first thing he said upon returning home every night.

"Uh." Zero didn't feel it totally right, but he had been questioned like that too often that it became a habit. "He has arrived Seoul two days, everything was good. The event will start tomorrow. He said he bought some gifts for me when wandering around."

"Oh?"

Zero smiled. "Yes. Do you think he has fallen in love with me? He thinks about me when he goes out."

Kaname frowned. "Did he tell you whom he went shopping with? Did you know the company offered an additional ticket for his partner and he didn't waste it?"

Zero was hurt to hear it. He read on magazines that the superstars could request to bring their family and staff with them. In his brother's case, his crew were the people worked for the same company and paid for taking care of him. As for his family, shouldn't it be him, his brother?

But Ichiru didn't choose him. He talked to him frequently, but didn't ask him to travel with.

"Perhaps he's afraid people will know." Zero tried to comfort himself.

"Really?" Kaname seemed irritated. "Why did it take him two days to call you? You think it will take him two days to call someone he loves?"

"He has a lot of things to do."

"Ah, not that he was busy enjoying the leisure time with his woman?"

It seemed like they were having a quarrel. Each time the pureblood's advice brought a good result which Zero wanted to compliment on, his comment on this result usually smashed it up. Nevertheless, the joy of the latest conversation still overwhelmed him. He didn't hope Ichiru would leave all his girlfriends at once to be with him.

After a few moments, Zero murmured. "I think that he is changing, he recently…"

"I think that you have forgotten why you had to sit in the park at midnight, why you had to move out of your house." Kaname cut him short.

"But he is treating me much better than before."

"You were not in his eyes before." The pureblood smiled. "Even though it's better now, he still doesn't treat you as his lover."

Why must his words be too cruel? Zero managed to soothe his pain. "It doesn't matter. I can wait."

Kaname went upstairs, but stopped in the middle of the staircase. "Ichiru won't return your love in the way you want. Why do you keep suffering?"

"I'm not suffering."

There was nothing else to say. Zero looked after the pureblood's figure, feeling kind of sad. It seemed their relationship occurred some problem recently. Kaname wasn't the kind and considerate person as how he had been, he's surly and critical when they talked about Ichiru, while he himself was the one who asked.

Speaking of that, they hadn't had sex for a while. Zero looked forward to hearing from his brother, but he was craving for Kaname at the same time, and this craving was getting worse and worse. He had initiated it before, it happened quite naturally, yet he couldn't do it now. Kaname didn't look like he wanted him to touch him.

Perhaps he shouldn't update him with the status of his relationship with Ichiru anymore. The pureblood didn't really give any 'advice' now, he only criticised his thoughts.

ZxK

Unfortunately, their situation wasn't improved at all. Kaname remained cold. Today he got up early and packed up for a trip. Having companied him once, Zero knew what he had to do in that kind of trip.

"How long?"

"A week."

"Can you…" Zero watched him selecting the suits in their walk-in wardrobe. "… cancel it?"

"Can't." Kaname answered sternly. "He is an important customer. Usually pay generously."

Zero felt like he had gotten a piercing slash. His income wasn't bad, but he couldn't afford to pay Kaname a luxurious life as how he was living. He had thought about monopolizing him. Was it when they were in their most pleasant days?

"It's… about… we talked previously."

"Huh?"

"The exclusive package. I'll be your only customer."

"I decline." Kaname said calmly. "Because I don't see your sincerity."

"How to let you see my sincerity?"

Kaname smirked. "Think about it by yourself."

Zero didn't know what was in the pureblood's mind. He had been straightforward to explain he didn't want him to sleep with other men, he wanted to pay more so that Kaname didn't have to exhaust himself, would have more time to rest and do other things. He sincerely didn't keep any fishy intention behind it.

"I don't know how to think."

"That's why I said you don't have sincerity." Kaname shut his suitcase. "Did Ichiru call? Did he send message?"

There, he asked again, but he had just asked when came back last night. What could happen during the time they were sleeping?

"No."

"No? How come has he not contacted you for several days?"

"Maybe he's busy." Zero pretended to turn to another direction. In fact, he talked to his brother a little before Kaname returned home, but in the pureblood's eyes, it would only be some silly thing if he told him now.

"Aren't you upset?" Kaname stood up.

"Why should I? I don't need to hear from him everyday."

Zero must have chosen the right answer, because Kaname came to hug him and whispered into his ear. "Want something before I leave?"

"What?" Didn't his attitude change too fast to adapt?

"How long have I not satisfied you?"

All of a sudden, Zero was embraced and kissed passionately, his arms were pulled to wrap around the pureblood's waist, his tongue were sucked ardently, his erection felt the similarity on the body pressing against him.

They were too urgent that they couldn't take off their clothes completely, Kaname bent down to let Zero enter him from behind. The craving which had been amassed for weeks took no time to rise up. Zero held his waist and thrust into him with eagerness.

The next round was right on the floor. Zero was still behind him and Kaname was on all four. Zero didn't know why he had so much energy. Clothes became too annoying, he hastily tore the pureblood's shirt off to kiss on his skin.

Of course he didn't care how expensive it was at the moment. It was the very first time he did that, something which he hadn't thought he would ever do. However, he so much wanted more of Kaname, to see him in need of him, in yearning for him, in ecstasy because of him. It brought a very enjoyable feeling as though he had reached a great achievement.

Seeing his own manhood disappeared in the pureblood's body, with his appealing hole being stretched around him, Zero got a strong feeling of happiness and contentment. Not having it for a while, he could feel it very clearly and thoroughly now. It must be because of this, because he didn't want Kaname to receive anyone else but him.

It was too good to hold back any longer, but he didn't want to leave him, didn't want to detach from his body. His mind turned empty, oh this pleasure. Was it true to say men cared for sex more than love? To make a weird comparison, Kaname agreeing to have sex made him feel even happier than having a long, sweet conversation with Ichiru.

ZxK

And home alone, without the pureblood, was much worse than not hearing from his brother. Zero found himself back to the canteen in the Academy for meals. He loved cooking, but it was meaningless to cook and eat alone. When living with Ichiru, he only cooked on the days when he expected him to go home early. But his guess was wrong most of the time, which discouraged him to cook frequently. Since moving in with Kaname, he spent time for cooking almost every day, unless they had plan to dine out together. Meals got exciting as it wasn't something on his own anymore.

The pureblood didn't say he shouldn't contact him when he was away, so Zero sent messages to him now and then. Kaname liked it, he replied very quickly, and called to talk to him at night, but just for short conversations. He seemed busy, once Zero made the call, but he wasn't around to answer, probably was in the middle of something.

Zero wondered what sincerity Kaname expected from him. He had never lied to him, the only thing he couldn't give him was his love, which he had already given to his brother before he met him.

A week passed uneventfully. Ichiru asked him to have dinner again, letting him choose the day this time. As a matter of fact, Zero was overjoyed to hear his invitation. He would have been convinced to go out with him the previous time if Kaname hadn't ended their talk.

Couldn't wait any longer, he agreed to see him immediately. Putting his new outfits on, and thoughtfully calling a cab, he didn't want his brother to see him driving a luxury car and make unnecessary questions, even though he now used a white Cadillac to go around as the black BMW remained the pureblood's favourite car.

Ichiru reserved a nice view corner of the terrace for their dinner. It had been a few months, Zero had seen his brother's new hairstyle on the magazine, but just had the chance to see it in reality today. He was charming, any hairstyle just fit him well.

"I was afraid you would reject me again." Ichiru smiled.

"How could it be?"

"I miss you." His smile was so tempting.

Zero was dumbfounded. They weren't on the phone, his brother was saying he missed him face to face. He didn't dare to imagine how his facial expression had turned into upon hearing it. He was shocked, a very pleasurable type of shock.

Ichiru observed him carefully. "You look better than before. More attractive."

Zero blushed, even the fork and spoon became awkward in his hands.

"I bought a tie for you." Ichiru pushed a small box toward his brother. It was something he had told to him on the phone. Looking at the box was enough to know it was an expensive, well-designed thing.

"Thank you."

Both of them seemed a bit clumsier than usual. Zero didn't know what to say. They hadn't often eaten together, even when they lived together, but having his brother right in front of him now, leisurely enjoying his meal, it was like heaven.

"Are you still seeing Kaname?"

"No. It's been a while." If only Ichiru knew 'a while' in this case was a week, and the reason they weren't seeing each other was because Kaname was on a trip. Nevertheless, Zero had learned that he better not tell one of them that he was in contact with the other, since they didn't like to hear it at all.

"Oh? He didn't try to seduce you?"

Zero carefully thought about the pureblood's treatment. He was kind, caring and made efforts to please him, but it was the service, not seduction, isn't it? Zero was living with him in a luxury penthouse, driving a luxury car, traveling with first class ticket, going to luxury restaurants, but it wasn't free, he did pay for it, though his payment, to be realistic, could hardly cover one of them, let alone all together.

"That man's secretary said he recently has a new lover who lives together with him. It's the first time he lives with someone. I think he wants to get him used to living in wealth first, then induce him to get married. His new lover looks like me, after many years he still can't stop running after the guys with similar looks with his high school crush."

"You and the secretary...?"

"What strange thing are you thinking about?" Ichiru laughed. "How can I touch his secretary? Even if I wanted, she wasn't stupid to sleep with her boss's ex. She just leaked out some information to me and helped me to transfer my gift from Seoul to him. He's the big boss, I have to show him I always think about him. He doesn't need expensive gifts, just something that implies my care. This time I bought a lavender massage oil, it's his favourite scent."

Until now Zero had learned enough to conclude that the Fuukiran's owner wasn't Takuma. That man was still single, and was trying to look for someone who loved him. Ichiru criticised his method of pampering his lover. Maybe it wasn't the best way to win a person's heart, maybe it only provoked the other's greed and got himself taken advantage of, but Zero believed he would also give his lover everything he had, financially, physically and emotionally.

"Are you dating anyone now? Who are you living with?" Ichiru asked.

"Ah, I share a house with a colleague."

"When will you go home? I really miss you." Ichiru seemed very generous in saying this sweet sentence today. As if it wasn't convincing enough, he continued. "I know I was irresponsible before. It's our home, but I let you take care of everything on your own. After you left, I finally understood how tired to handle them and how costly the expenses are. I can pay for all expenses, but I need you at home, Zero. I have met so many people, made so many friends, they just come and go with no trace left, but you are the one I need in my life."

It wasn't a love confession, nor a marriage proposal, but Zero was already enraptured with his brother's words. He wasn't valueless in Ichiru's eyes, on the contrary, his brother needed him, relied on him, even tried to share his responsibilities. Zero missed him too, he also wanted to come back, but would he be able to tolerate the agony of seeing his beloved brother playing with different girlfriends?

"I will think about it."

Ichiru was silent as though he was having a serious thought. At lengths, he asked. "Do you still love me?"

Zero was panicked. This love was definitely not the brotherly love. Ichiru had known what relationship Zero wished for them, they had practically slept with each other, but how did his brother expect him to answer? Neither Yes or No was appropriate, Zero had hope, but even himself found ashamed to admit such an abnormal hope.

Ichiru stood up, walked over his chair to stand behind his back, held his shoulders and bent down. As Zero curiously looked up, Ichiru kissed him. The human's technique was good, Zero was about to retreat as an instinctive reflex, but remembered it was the person he yearned to be intimate with, his lips gradually parted for him, it was kind of enjoyable, it was kind of unfamiliar.

After five or ten seconds, Ichiru stopped and whispered. "Like it?"

Zero felt his breaths so hot. He threw his eyes around to see if anyone caught them. He didn't care for himself, but Ichiru was a movie star, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his brother's career.

Fortunately, nobody was turning to their table.

"I... I gotta go."

"I'll drive you home."

"No need." Zero straightened up, feeling dizzy as if he was having a fever. If staying longer, he couldn't be sure what would happen next.

"Send me a message after you arrive home." Ichiru murmured sweetly.

Zero took a cab back. His heart still beat in disorder as he opened the door. Light was on inside, Kaname was sitting at the sofa.

He turned around upon hearing the sound and smiled with him. "I thought you were preparing my favourite dishes to welcome me back, and maybe a nutritious soup mixed with your blood again."

To think he used to invite a pureblood to drink his own blood, Zero realised he had had crazy moments for this person. "I'm sorry, I had to go out." Looking at the small box in his hand, Zero knew it would be more awkward to hide it behind his back now.

Kaname glanced at his hand, his smile was even sweeter. "Went out for a date?"

The word reminded Zero of his kiss with Ichiru earlier, he got more nervous, but this delight was too much to hold back, even if Kaname might give some bad comment, he had no reason to deny it. "I had dinner with Ichiru. He bought a gift for me from Seoul."

"Oh." was all Kaname said.

"Have you not eaten? I'll take a shower and cook dinner for you." In fact, Zero had planned to cook a big meal today, all ingredients were ready, but Ichiru called to ask him out, and he decided to delay it. Plus, Kaname said he might return very late.

_"__I'm home." _Quickly sent a message to Ichiru, he left the phone on the dining table and went upstairs.

In the shower, he recalled each detail of their meeting. His brother's gentle words and gestures made him smile happily. He touched on his own lips, savouring the sensation of their first kiss. Last time Ichiru hadn't kissed him, and for now he could say he knew how to bring pleasure to his partner by a kiss. It's all thanks to Kaname, but the kiss between him and Ichiru was more meaningful than that. His brother had really changed, he was confident to hope for a future now.

The shower took a while as he touched himself while imagining about his dream. His hands rubbed his hardness pretty roughly to seek for the feeling he could have had if making love with Ichiru. Orgasm came as a storm, water flowed away the passion juice in his hand, he reached for the soap to clean his body thoroughly once more.

When he returned downstairs, Kaname was still at the sofa. His legs stretched on the coffee table, his laptop was on his lap. Zero often saw him concentrate on typing something, though he wasn't supposed to have anything to work on a laptop in his escort job.

Most of people nowadays used smartphones which combined a lot of features, but Kaname chose a gold plated Vertu with diamonds engraved on the front, besides its valuable case, it even didn't have a camera. Zero thought the pureblood wanted to show off, however, a professional escort knew enough to use stuff that could imply his rank, but at the same time avoid offending his customers' pride that he might make more money than the people who paid him.

Unless it was a gift from a generous customer like the one whom Kaname had just come back from. It cost the hunter's full-year income. Zero had never thought about buying something like that all his life, and it obviously hindered him from persisting on his exclusive package idea, assuming the pureblood's refusal was probably because he couldn't provide him such a luxury life, but within his ability and willingness, he was happy to cook for him.

Before starting the cooking, Zero checked his phone for Ichiru's reply, but there was no new message. He kept waiting and checking many times but to his disappointment, Ichiru remained silent. By instinct, he worried his sudden departure might have irritated him, or a girlfriend came over and his brother forgot to reply to him.

He wanted to call, but Kaname was nearby, he didn't want to be criticised again, plus, he wouldn't be able to cover his distress if getting hurt after talking to Ichiru. It was already lucky that the pureblood didn't say anything at his gluing his eyes to the phone while he was eating. His mind must have turned too dull that he didn't recognise he was putting himself between these two men, worrying about getting them mad, trying to hide what they disliked him to do.

After the late dinner, they went to bed, but none of them could sleep. Each turned to their own side, following their own thoughts.

ZxK

The next day, Zero sent a few more messages, but Ichiru never replied. At last, he closed his door to make a call before leaving the office.

"Hi." It took many rings until Ichiru answered with an indifferent voice.

"I just wanted to ask if everything is fine after we said goodbye yesterday."

Ichiru took a deep inhalation and sniggered. "How would you like me to be if not alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want, Zero? You're determined to reject me, then called to express your concern. I don't understand what you want from me after all."

Zero almost dropped his phone. "Rejected? What did I say?"

Ichiru laughed mockingly. "You woke up this morning and forgot everything? Don't tell me you replied to my messages in your dream."

The call was hung up right there.

Zero knew his brother was in rage. This whole thing sounded very strange. He immediately came to meet him in person.

Ichiru narrowed his eyes as seeing him at the threshold.

"My only message after we parted at the restaurant was I was home." Zero tried to explain.

"Not that one." Ichiru folded his arms in front of his chest. "After that one."

"After that, I waited for your reply all night but you didn't answer."

The human's expression changed a bit. "You didn't get my answer?"

Zero shook his head. Things might go wrong from there. Ichiru grabbed his phone and threw it to him. "Read them by yourself."

_"I keep thinking about you these days. Maybe I have fallen for you. Can you return home? We will try and see if we can become a couple."_

_"I will try to spend more time with you. My only condition is you can't ask me to stop seeing the others."_

_"How do you think about that?"_

Three long messages which Zero had waited in the whole night but never arrived. In fact, he had been waiting for them much longer. Although not being able to have Ichiru committed to him completely, his brother had finally accepted his unrequited feeling.

From now on they would be much closer and more intimate than brothers.

He could look forwards to better things in their future.

No word could describe his delight in this moment.

But the conversation didn't end there. The next messages were his 'own' replies.

_"What do you mean by falling for me and keeping on seeing the others?"_

_"Are you thinking you are trying clothes and can try on as many as you like?"_

_"I have known you are not a good man, but I can't believe you are actually such a low life."_

Zero got sweated. He had never said a bad word to his brother all his life, but the messages which were supposed to be sent by him insulted Ichiru terribly. Who could tolerate it?

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who? Who are you living with?"

ZxK

When Zero returned to the house where he was living with Kaname, the pureblood was closing the refrigerator and holding a glass of water in his hand. It was pretty far from where Zero was standing.

Kaname didn't go out today, he was again doing something on his laptop, which at the moment was on screen saver mode, next to it was the Vertu phone.

Zero believed he still had a clear mind for not pulling out his Bloody Rose, but taking the pureblood's phone to throw directly at him.

"You bastard!"

Kaname used his free hand to catch it, but what he got was a deformed thing which had already been ruined in the hunter's grasp.

"I comforted you when you were down. I brought you home when you didn't know where to go. I encouraged you to balance your life. And you call me bastard?" Kaname glared at him, not intending to deny what Zero had figured out.

"You read my messages without my consent and said nonsense to Ichiru."

"Nonsense? All my words were true. Or you are willing to let him do whatever he wants? You are willing to let him treat you as clothes, try you on, then throw you away?"

Zero couldn't hear that much, just a few familiar words as what he had read on his brother's phone had stirred his nerves up. With the strength of a well-trained hunter, he jumped on the pureblood, pressing him against the wall. He hadn't tried to analyze what kind of feeling he had for him, but in his mind, Kaname had always been someone by his side, in his team, who understood him, supported him, stood up for him. Having his dream shattered by the person he trusted totally was a painful experience that he didn't know how to cope with.

"It's none of your business. Who allowed you to decide for me?"

Kaname was actually angry no less than Zero, but seeing the hunter's regret imprinted on his face, he sighed. "I'm afraid you will get hurt. If Ichiru really thinks about your feeling and respects you, how can he leave you alone to see the others? How can he not think about what you may feel?"

It was the only part that Zero wanted to neglect, though he wasn't sure how long and how much he could manage to. Except for that part, his brother's suggestion was like his happy dream coming true. He didn't want to think about it, or be reminded of, especially by Kaname.

"Even if I'll get hurt by Ichiru, so what? He's the person I love. It's still better than living with you and having no idea how many men you sleep with out there." Zero didn't mean to humiliate the pureblood, all he wanted to say was Kaname didn't have the right to talk badly about Ichiru while he wasn't better.

Chagrin and fear flashed through those claret eyes, but hastily vanished in a second. Kaname smiled. "If you say so, why don't you go back to your brother before it's too late?"

A chilly wind had just blown over the room, Zero unconsciously loosened his grip. The pureblood was totally expressionless in front of him. It was like the night he terminated their lover package at Kainart. In one moment Kaname was looking at him affectionately, the next moment he turned around to leave as if nothing had ever happened between them.

This time their bodies were still in contact, but it wasn't the countenance which Zero had gotten used to.

They were breaking up.

Yes, he had always known this relationship wouldn't last long, this person wasn't the one in his dreams. Somehow it would come to an end.

"Right, I'm going back to Ichiru. Good bye!"

Zero went straight to the main door, but his hand on the door handle was unexpectedly flung away, his whole body was pushed back by a sudden force.

He instinctively managed to balance himself and held out his claw to the attacker.

However, the pureblood was faster to lock him in his embrace, and leaped them upstairs.

Zero was shoved into their bedroom, collapsed onto their bed.

"Do you want a fight?" He asked furiously.

Kaname started undressing himself. "If you don't make it clear to me today, don't think about stepping out of here."

Zero sat up on the bed. "What are you doing? What is unclear between us?" As far as he understood, they had agreed in a lover package including accommodation for six months. The term wasn't finished yet. "There is no rule that I can't terminate the package. I did it before."

"I'm glad you remember you dumped me once." Kaname smiled coldly.

"I don't ask you to refund my payment. Even if you want a penalty, just speak out how much."

"You really can't wait to go back to Ichiru."

"Stop it! I'm not in the mood now." Zero yelled as the pureblood walked closer to their bed.

Kaname clutched his clothes, they struggled until his shirt was taken off and used to tie his wrists up. Then the pureblood used his sharp nails to make a cut on his right palm.

Blood flowed out swiftly.

The air sank.

Zero cooled down a little for another desire to rise up.

He hated unfair games like this.

Pure blood was greatly beneficial to its consumers. However, the more a vampire drank from a pureblood, the more he became loyal to him. That's why purebloods gave their blood to their followers to strengthen their power, and at the same time, to reinforce their loyalty.

His will to fight Kaname was fading away.

The pureblood undid his belt and took his pants off. "I really want to know if I can't make you happy at all. Would you prefer being taken by Ichiru to taking me?"

Zero resolutely gazed at another direction. His limp manhood was caressed by the blooded hand, and awaken vigorously when the warm, magical liquid coated around it.

He could feel it hardening more and more, to the extent that he couldn't lie still any longer.

"Maybe you aren't interested in looking around to know your size is quite an exception." Kaname whispered into his ear. "You're so big, Zero! I didn't know it when I… saw you in the Academy."

Perhaps "saw" wasn't the original word he wanted to say. He climbed on the hunter's body and slowly put his erection into his entrance.

After all in, he bent down to kiss his face.

"I can heal very fast, but you shouldn't have taken that excuse to do it all night long each time you came to me. But I was happy, because you must feel good with me or you wouldn't have started the next round. Right after you left, I started waiting for you to contact me again."

Zero stirred a little bit by instinct, Kaname moaned.

He immediately tried his best to stay still, showing his uncooperativeness.

Kaname attempted to guide his head back to face him, but Zero insisted on fixing his eyes at another way.

"What else can I give you, Zero?" The pureblood's voice turned weak. "What do you want from me? Tell me again, please!"

He licked on his face, his ear, down to his neck with deep intensity. The hunter used to think it was pretty wild, but it usually stimulated a very weird pleasure and got him addicted.

He squeezed his eyes. "I don't know what Ichiru is thinking. But if there is a chance, I want to seize it."

Kaname paused. When one was with a pureblood, he couldn't be sure whether his thoughts, his feelings, his desires were still under his control, or being influenced by the pureblood's will. Nevertheless, Zero possessed a very strong will, even in such a sensitive moment, he could be able to resist him to think about another issue.

He was physically inside him, but his mind and his heart weren't there.

"I've waited for Ichiru for a long time. I wished one day he wouldn't just look at me as a brother and give us a chance. I told you about it right in the first time. You knew what I dreamed for, you knew why I got hurt, you even advised me how to gain his attention. Why did you want to ruin my chance? Why did you make Ichiru misunderstand me?" Zero said softly, but kept his eyes close, refusing to look at Kaname. He believed the pureblood didn't mean to hurt him as he was kissing him, but he didn't like his intervention nor what he was doing.

The arousal which hadn't come from his free will was subsiding while so many thoughts were occupying his mind.

They lied still in silence.

"I am sorry." Kaname stuttered as resting his head on the hunter's chest. "Do you love Ichiru?"

"Yes." Zero answered without thinking.

"You want to go back home with him?"

"Um."

The pureblood's hands tightened around the hunter's body. "Isn't there any other feeling in your heart now? Isn't there anything can keep you here?"

"No."

Kaname rose up to stroke his hair. "Look at me when you answer me." His fingers gently inserted into those soft locks of silver hair. "Please!"

Zero reluctantly opened his eyes to face him. They were on their large bed, face to face, warmth to warmth, skin to skin.

He hadn't seriously thought about what kind of feeling he had for him. Although the nature of their relationship and what Kaname was doing out there continuously bugged him, in the moments like this, it was simply very secure and serene. Such feeling he had never experienced with Ichiru.

But he had never doubted about his feeling for his brother. This feeling had grown up with him for years that it became a part of his life, as if one of the reasons he came to this world was because he wanted to follow him.

"I love Ichiru."

And Kaname had thought he would kill Zero if the hunter ever repeated it.

But he couldn't.

To be exact, that idea didn't form completely in his mind, and he realised he hadn't been honest to think he would hurt Zero.

"I got it." He resignedly pulled out and left their bed, going to the bathroom.

Their intercourse could never finish. Zero got a very new feeling of loss when it was only him left. It wasn't the result he wanted for both of them. The pureblood said he got it, but what did he get from their unclear conservation? Had Kaname not brought him here and started all these, Zero wouldn't be too mad to say what he had said. Had he just let him walk out, he would have just gone to somewhere nearby until both of them calmed down, then return for a better talk. With a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he surely wouldn't go far.

"You should start packing up."

Zero turned to the direction where he heard the pureblood's voice, seeing him already in a long-sleeved shirt and long pants, though not looking like how he often dressed for an appointment.

"If cannot handle everything on your own, call a home mover. The package and the rent ends today. I'll transfer the leftover of your payment to your bank account."

He was reluctant at the door, but didn't turn back. "Don't contact me! I won't see you again!"

"Kaname."

Why did it sound like a break up between lovers? Zero gazed at the closed door, somehow hoping it would be opened again, but the pureblood had left with a great part of his keenness and zeal. They had lived in the same house, slept on the same bed, he had cooked for him and waited for him to come home every day, but one thing just came after the other, their closeness deepened just because they felt comfortable to let it grow.

He hadn't planned to fall in love with him.

He just hired him twice and terminated their agreement twice.

So why was he feeling loss? He had been very angry after finding out the pureblood assuming him to answer Ichiru, but if knowing it would lead to this, he wouldn't be harsh to him. He wouldn't say a word.

"Kaname."

He wouldn't have said he loved Ichiru.

Honest or not, lying or not, loving Ichiru or not, he just wouldn't do what would make them never look at each other again.

"Kaname."

He kept lying there until it turned totally dark, until dawn returned. Maybe he would ignore Ichiru's suggestion and stay if the door opened again.

Unfortunately, the pureblood's phone had been broken, there's no way Zero could find out where he was.

And no matter how long he waited, it was just him by himself in the room getting colder and colder.

_**-to be continued-**_

_The next chapter will be the finale. Review to encourage me to complete this story!_


	7. Chapter 7 - END

**_A/N_**_: Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm happy that another fic has been completed. I had fun writing it, and hope you also enjoyed reading it._

_I got a review saying she wanted an Ichiru x Zero happy ending. I'm sorry it isn't happening in this fic, but if I get enough encouragement I can try another fic with Zero x Ichiru and Zero x Kaname pairings, where Ichiru and Kaname try hard for Zero's love, and Ichiru wins at the end *wink wink* Will you read this fic?_

_Now please enjoy the finale:_

**Chapter 7**

Zero was reluctant as standing in front of the house where he had lived together with his brother for more than eight years. In the first time Ichiru brought him here to show this house to him, his expression was overflowed with excitement.

_"This is my house, Zero! We will live here from now on."_

For a twenty three years old guy, who hadn't gotten any achievement in his career, it was impossible to own such a big house. Zero didn't question Ichiru, but he knew life was using its materialistic temptation to separate them. In the career with lots of illusions and enticements which Ichiru chose, he was incapable to support him.

So he kept his unrequited love for himself, to appear as a dedicated brother, to take care of his home, to attend to his daily needs. He had never complained on his brother's indifference, because it was his own decision, his own voluntariness. At least Ichiru didn't disgust his strange feeling or his different sexual orientation and allowed him to stay by his side.

They could have grown old together in that way, could have spent their life together as best friends, best brothers, if only the time Ichiru stayed home hadn't been too little, and Zero hadn't found too many traces of his girlfriends on his dirty clothes.

He thought his heart had been immune to those agonizing facts, but it kept being tortured in silence day after day. With this pain, he had nobody to share with, nobody to feel sympathy. As a matter of fact, his heart had eventually given up on this hopeless dream. Or he wouldn't have searched for places where people like him often went for a date, wouldn't have come to Kainart bar, wouldn't have slept with Kaname.

It could have been a totally short and different experiment if the escort he picked up that night was a strange guy. As standing at the house where had once held his most beautiful dreams, Zero suddenly realised there were many possibilities that might have led his life to another way. Fate sometimes was the reason of some events occurred in one's life, but most of the time was the result of his own choices and decisions.

Ichiru got surprised to see him, but quickly put on a broad smile. "It's so good you have come back."

Zero thought he should say one or two words about his return, but Ichiru simply assumed it was because of his suggestion to be a couple and didn't bother to ask.

Everything in the house was in disorder, even though their part-time house keeper still came to do her job twice a week. The refrigerator was full of junk food, many things weren't in their right places. Ichiru smiled embarrassedly when Zero put the gloves on and started cleaning up.

That night they went out for dinner and Ichiru reminded him of his plan to renovate the house. Zero remembered his brother inviting some architects to their home several months ago and made him misunderstand that he wanted to built a new home for two of them.

That plan had been postponed because his brother couldn't arrange his time to supervise their work.

"Actually you can ask someone to recommend a good company who can do their job properly without the owner's daily check."

"I can't trust strange people. I don't want to have no idea at all when things are going so wrong at my home." Ichiru said. "I need your help. I only trust you, Zero!"

It was a kind of reliance and confidence that he truly only had for his brother. The hunter had been used to it, proud of it and craved for it. Having Ichiru's words, Zero immediately checked his schedule, trying to arrange some time each day to check the renovation.

Ichiru adjusted the proposed design many times until totally satisfied. All rooms got changed, some places were converted their functions, his own bedroom was expanded further, and as a result, the hunter's room was narrowed. But what bothered Zero was they still had separate bedrooms, regardless of how many times Ichiru changed his design. It was just like how they had always been, but maybe Zero had become greedier, maybe he had been spoiled.

_"Half of this room is yours, which side would you like? I'll rearrange my stuff into the other side."_

_"Are you not sleeping with me here? There are many things I don't use anymore, I will put them away. How about you taking the left side, and mine on the right?"_

When he first moved in the penthouse, though only planned to stay for a short term, Kaname shared his place with him equally, even willing to reorganise things to adapt his habits. They had lived together as a couple, rather than roommates. Upon leaving, all Zero brought back was clothes and his hunter tools. The cooking utensils and some small decorative things were still there. He remembered a pot of his favourite plants placing at the main entrance. Since Ichiru didn't like it, after many years Zero could finally buy it and put it in the penthouse. His brother would have gotten pissed off and asked him to throw it away, but Kaname, on the contrary, was delighted whenever he added or changed something. As a matter of fact, that penthouse had more of his personal marks than the house where he had lived for years.

Zero and Ichiru rent an apartment to live when the renovation started. The master bedroom belonged to his brother, and Zero took the smaller one. Every day he came back from work and cleaned up the place, cooked for himself, then went to bed alone. Ichiru didn't invite any girl to come over, but often stayed out all night, complaining their temporary shelter wasn't comfortable. However, he wasn't the only one who suffered. Nobody could rest well in the place where wasn't his own home.

The better thing was he really made efforts to meet Zero. A few times a week he called him out for dinner to ask about the renovation and tell him some trivial things as he often did when Zero was with Kaname. However, he didn't mention his suggestion about their relationship again. Zero knew his brother was avoiding to stay alone with him in private, but after a month, he decided to confront him.

"Before I moved back, you used to say wanting us to become a couple."

"Ah that,..." Ichiru turned sadly uncertain. "I thought about it over and over. I know I am selfish, but I have always been a bad man, while you are a very pure, sincere person in my heart. Whenever I think that you stayed with someone else out there and lied to me, I still can't get over it."

It's obviously a bad excuse, but Zero didn't argue with him. Perhaps he had already predicted the answer, he knew they weren't going to have a sweet romance after his question, so he wasn't really disappointed. Having waited for Ichiru too many years, he didn't mind keeping waiting. Each time his brother's body brushed his, each time Ichiru touched his hand, or kissed him, he understood that his brother was trying. However, Ichiru was such a talented actor, Zero wasn't sure if those physical contacts got any portion from his heart's desire.

Of course he couldn't be compared to the women Ichiru had dated with. They were in his preferable gender, younger, sexier, their skills must also be better. Zero was even hesitant to hope for another love making. Their first experience hadn't gone well, all he could feel was pain, which bothered him for a while about how Kaname truly felt when they did it. He doubted if men could enjoy sex in a receiving role, he doubted if he could do his part properly to please his brother.

Those things had never occurred when his partner was Kaname. Although Zero was rather unconfident in their first times, the pureblood kept encouraging him to go on, and tactfully showed him more tips. When he was convinced that he was doing accurately and Kaname was truly in ecstasy, he got his greatest pleasure.

In fact, his constant anxiety these days wasn't Ichiru's indecisive attitude, but Kaname's silence. The pureblood told him not to contact him again, but on the contrary, Zero sent messages to him every day. He didn't go looking for him at Kainart, but chose this softer way, being afraid a too direct method would annoy Kaname more.

Zero, by his very nature, was a stubborn guy. He didn't want to reveal his weakness, didn't want people to know his feelings. After many years hiding his sexual orientation, hiding his love, he even turned more introverted. But he had been quite open to Kaname. He could tell him a lot of things, from his very personal dreams, his very private thoughts, to many tiny topics which he would rather keep for himself if wasn't with him. The pureblood didn't give Zero a pressure that he needed to consider what to do and what not in front of him. Zero hadn't called it happiness, but it was undeniably serenity and contentment. And now, when all those had become memories, he sometimes wondered how people defined the meaning of 'happiness'.

In his daily messages, Zero told Kaname what dishes he was cooking, what he had just seen on the way home, he informed him of the release of the books they wanted to buy, reminded him the time of his favourite shows, or sometimes just to ask silly questions such as "Are you sleeping now?", "Have you gotten up?", "Did you have a good weekend?"

It could be sloppy, but it was what Zero had often told Kaname when he was away. Actually what he said wasn't important, he just wanted to maintain the connection with him. As they weren't seeing each other, and he has no idea of what the pureblood was doing, without those silly messages, they would soon fall into oblivion as in the last thirteen years.

As long as Kaname didn't complain about it, it was fine. However, the pureblood had never replied to him, Zero even didn't know if his messages were read. But he had many things to tell him, and he had time for it. Sometimes he also talked about the progress of their home renovation, and about Ichiru.

ZxK

In fact, weekends had become quiet and lonely since. Kaname was watering the plants around his house, he stopped for a while at the plant which Zero loved, gently touched its large leaves as though caressing his lover. When the hunter put it there, and excitedly talked about its type, Kaname knew it was his favourite. He had hoped this house would gather lots of the hunter's favourite things, so Zero couldn't convince himself to neglect it one day.

But Zero didn't bring any of them with him when he left, because the place where he went to had no space for them. They and Kaname were all abandoned.

After directly telling him to pack up and leave, the pureblood still returned home with a hope that Zero was waiting for him. He ran around the house looking, opening each room, calling his name. In the end, as he opened the room where Zero stored his hunter tools and saw it totally empty, he couldn't deceive himself anymore.

Kaname paused when his phone dropped another sound of new message alert, it had been three in total. He didn't dare to check it right after the first sound, being afraid of getting disappointed. If more than one new message came continuously in a short time, there was a great chance that they were from Zero. He didn't reply to the hunter, but waited for him all days. It was pretty contradictory, but to keep the person he loved by his side and not having his love, he would rather let him go, though this time it was so difficult.

He thought his scarred heart wouldn't get hurt again, he thought he no longer had tears for another breakup, but that day, as looking at the empty bed, his tears had fallen uncontrollably. The hunter's care and kindness had rekindled a false hope in him, made him believe that there could be a possibility.

_"Ichiru had dinner with me tonight. He informed me around noon, but I had already planned to cook tuna. I thought what else I could make instead. At last, I still cooked tuna."_

Kaname smiled, thinking Zero was getting more independent from his brother these days. When he said tuna was his favourite fish, the hunter was amazed as he hadn't thought about tuna for ages. It turned out Ichiru disliked this fish, and Zero had stopped putting it in the list of food to buy for a long time.

_"He didn't enjoy the meal at all. He said there were so many things going against his will recently. Maybe I should've changed the food to cheer him up."_

_"The Fuukiran theatre has been completed. It is that man's best interest right now, he has invested a lot in there and been quite busy preparing for its first play. Ichiru said it is going to be a big success and the main actor will gain a great reputation. But that man has refused to give the leading role to him."_

Ichiru was a movie star, however, he had a passion with theatre and wanted to challenge himself in another field, just like that man wanting to expand his influence to the stage performing art. While the most important movie of this year had been trusted to Ichiru, that man didn't plan to get him involved in his theatre. A talented actor had been selected, however, he got an accident a few months ago and had to give up his opportunity. Ichiru tried to talk to the people at the theatre, but none of them could help him to get the role.

_"I have read the script. I think the hero role suits him perfectly. But I think that man is being prejudiced. He continues giving big movies to my brother after they separated, because producing movies is his business, what he cares is the profit that my brother can contribute. However, Ichiru has never again got a role in the movies which he was the screenwriter. He has written this first play for the theatre by himself, and I think it is the reason he doesn't want to put Ichiru in."_

"You are smart, Zero!" Kaname gently kissed on those wise words, imagining the hunter's facial expression if they were talking in person. Ichiru might be thinking the Fuukiran's owner didn't want to give him this chance because he didn't want to give him more glory. However, Zero had seen the truth of his refusal. The Fuukiran's owner just didn't want to put his brother close to where his passion was. If looking at things not only by the eyes, but also the heart, one could see more of the hidden sides. In fact, Zero was quite a good observer and could comprehend the meaning of the fact to its ultimate depth. "But why could you not understand my feeling?"

ZxK

The next day, Zero received a call from Ichiru, his brother's mood was highly up as informing he had just had a talk with the Fuukiran's owner and was officially offered the hero role in his play. He said he would tell more details when they met, and he was going to be very busy to prepare for the play.

Of course Zero was happy for him, and understandingly accepted that they weren't seeing each other until Ichiru's first performance on stage. Zero had always been tolerant and supported his brother, he had never asked Ichiru to do any particular things for him. Before he had dreams and hope, but this time, he looked deep into his heart and confirmed to himself that there was no expectations or disappointments.

He was sure that he would be fine in three weeks without Ichiru, and even after, when he saw him again, supported him more, he would be fine that there wasn't going to be any change in their relationship.

He questioned himself if the feeling he had for his brother was still love. If Ichiru had accepted him and allowed his feeling to grow, it would have been engraved to his bones, immersed in his blood, this life he would live solely for him. Unfortunately, his love had only received indifference and bitterness. His brother had been, was and would always be a significant part of his world, but not the whole thing.

Because Ichiru had refused to embrace his whole world, and Zero had got to know someone else. Due to their specific backgrounds and the situation he and Kaname met, he didn't plan for anything serious with him. He expected to leave right on the first day moving in. He believed what they shared was only momentary.

But he couldn't forget it.

He missed him.

And realised that not planning for anything serious was just his caution to prevent himself from getting hurt.

If he couldn't convince Ichiru to love him, what did he have to keep Kaname?

However, sending messages daily calmed him down pretty much. At least the pureblood didn't get mad at him or request him to stop it. Zero found out that he was still easy to be satisfied, just a bit of acceptance like this was enough.

The big day had finally come. Ichiru came to bring him to the theatre. It was pretty far from their apartment. As a result, they had a long drive together, his brother asked about the renovation, and when they could move back to their home.

When Zero was least expected, Ichiru suddenly asked "Would you like to share the master room with me?"

The hunter was amazed. His brother's suggestion was more than transferring from one room to another. He turned to look at him, but Ichiru was still looking at the front, and smiling gently, those amethyst eyes were also smiling.

"I have played more than enough. It's time to settle down. We have a home already, and we have lived together peacefully. I think we'll be fine as a couple."

Wasn't it very similar to a proposal? How come Zero thought it was lack of fervour and vehemence? How come he didn't feel Ichiru loved him?

"Why all of a sudden?"

Ichiru wasn't hurry to answer but waited until they finished the turn into another road. "When that man asked to see me and gave me this role, we had a long talk. It was the first time we sat down to talk after our breakup. He asked me to change my lifestyle and he would pave the path for me to Hollywood. A real star can only be a serious and responsible man."

It was reasonable. A man with real reputation couldn't be one who slept with different women each night.

"Why me? Shouldn't it be better if you get married to a woman?" Zero challenged.

"Because I realised I love you." Ichiru uttered, and none of them spoke anything more.

Zero remembered his brother saying missing him and wanting him to come back. But it was obvious that Ichiru needed him to organise things and take care of their house. He didn't say his brother was taking advantage of him, but needing someone didn't mean loving him. He was willing to help Ichiru out, however, if becoming a couple, he wanted to be needed in the way Kaname had needed him, to be treated in the way Kaname had treated him.

"I will change for you, I promise. I will try my best to make you happy." Ichiru added when the hunter didn't comment on his confession.

Zero got a chill. Those words sounded too easy on his brother's lips. Maybe he should feel overwhelmed with happiness, but his mind told him a semi commitment as before would have been more convincing. He understood Ichiru too well, and in this moment he sensed that his brother was lying. Ichiru could be indifferent and careless, but he had never lied to him. What had the Fuukiran's owner said that changed his attitude? To become an international star was the reward, and Ichiru was trying hard for this opportunity, however, what made him decide to choose him to carry out his effort?

Nevertheless, Zero was being given the second chance. Kaname had ruined his first, if he was still hesitant now, his dream would never come true. Especially when his brother was asked to settle down, he would hurriedly look for another one among his girlfriends.

Zero asked himself if he was sure to let this chance go. In the end, even if he took it to be with Ichiru, he still couldn't win his heart. But why did he care about it now? He quietly despised himself. Hadn't he always wanted to become Ichiru's lover? Hadn't he immediately moved back to him as soon as being offered a non-committed relationship?

The condition was much better for him now, why was he hesitant?

_"Isn't there any other feeling in your heart now? Isn't there anything can keep you here?"_

Zero felt like he had just waken up from a long sleep. Maybe a thing was only meaningful at a certain period of time. There were dreams that were only beautiful when they remained dreams, there were wishes that were only good when they were still wishes.

The superb Fuukiran theatre appeared from a distance. Many people were gathering at the front. Ichiru took a turn to the back entrance to avoid the crowd.

"You haven't answered me."

"Ah, focus on your play now. I'll tell you my answer later tonight." Zero said.

Ichiru smiled confidently "Fine." He knew his brother couldn't believe in what he had heard right away. It's just hard to accept after waiting for many years. He would generously give him a little more time and everything would be fine. His own charm was what he had never doubted at.

ZxK

Zero thought he wouldn't be in the right mood for the drama, but it was too appealing that he was fascinated right in the first scene. He forgot his own emotion, his own issue to follow it, moved by it, and smiled with it. The storyline was profound, the actors were brilliant.

As the last scene completed, Ichiru and the leading actress received lots of flowers from the audience, everyone in the hall clapped their hands loudly. When it was his turn to deliver a speech, he bowed to thank them and gave them his sweetest smile.

"Thank you for your applause, I am proud to be a part of this success. We have been working hard for your acknowledgement. As I have a chance to stand here tonight, I would like to express my deep gratitude to Fuukiran-sensei." The uproar reduced as the name was mentioned. Half of the hall was that man's business partners, his supporters and celebrities who came to congratulate on this theatre's opening. They knew him, knew this very man on stage was his ex-lover, who he had wanted to get married to. "Had you not given your hand to me, nobody would ever know my name. You are my patron, my teacher, and forever a part of my life. As you can see, I'm bringing my most important person with me here. And you will see I'm going to try my best efforts to make that person happy. I will be a reliable and caring man for that person as you expect."

His statement was quite a surprise. Ichiru had never admitted any relationship. He had had so many girlfriends, he had brought so many of them home, he had visited so many of their parents. But it was the first time he published his relationship status. Everyone knew he didn't do it in a whim, the smart people even apprehended that his statement and his lover had been arranged by the Fuukiran's owner.

"He must be serious this time." A lady next to Zero whispered to her husband.

Thunderous applause congratulated Ichiru. The hunter suddenly found himself isolated in their reaction. It was true, his brother had got over the age to be a young idol, his reputation had passed it. Now he needed to change his image to a mature, trustworthy man. The Fuukiran's owner had been wise to ask him to end his easy lifestyle. Speaking of it, that man was the playwright of this play but he didn't make an appearance. On the row above his, Zero saw the acquainted nobles, Kain, Aido, Ichijou and Shiki.

Kaname wasn't with them. Before going out, Zero had sent him a message _"I'm going to the Fuukiran theatre." _Hopefully it hadn't cancelled the pureblood's intention to watch this play. Considering his relation with the Fuukiran's owner, Zero had hoped to see him tonight. He actually didn't plan to continue the next message as something like _"I'm home." _He had promised to give Ichiru an answer after the performance, but it wasn't one which his brother was assuming, not one which he himself would say in his own dreams.

Ichiru still had to talk and hug many people before he could retreat to his private dressing room. Zero was waiting for him there.

Ichiru excitedly embraced the hunter and asked "Did you like my performance?"

"Yes, you've done a great job." Zero gently hugged him back.

They were interrupted by a knock. A woman opened the door before Ichiru could answer. She was that man's secretary.

"Ichiru-kun, the President calls you. He wants to introduce you to some VIPs. Hurry up, they are leaving."

Ichiru immediately left with her, even forgot to say a word to Zero. The hunter understood this introduction was important to his brother, and really didn't mind being left behind. He had been used to this kind of treatment. He didn't expect Ichiru to treat him better, or he wouldn't feel better even if his brother did.

Because it was lack of sincerity.

"Oh President!" The secretary greeted when the door wasn't shut down yet.

Zero looked up. He didn't expect to see him tonight, but that man, who had influenced their lives, who was manipulating their future, was right here in this moment.

He wanted to have a look.

The door was opened again, there were four men, human and vampires, walking toward Ichiru and the secretary.

One of them was Kaname, in black suit, speaking to an American pureblood, who appeared more dominant and powerful than the other two's, and in the way he was looking at Kaname, it seemed he just wanted to take his clothes off and ravish him immediately.

The Fuukiran's owner must have called him to entertain his VIP guest.

Zero found his blood boiling up. His eyes glued at Kaname, who looked thinner and paler than the last time they met. Purebloods hardly changed their appearance, because their system, by nature, adjusted their body to its best condition, unless they were mentally unwell. During stress or anguish, their system didn't work perfectly and it affected their looks. It's obvious that Kaname hadn't lived pleasantly in the last two months. However, beauty wasn't a top priority to vampires as all of them were charming, weakness and vulnerability were what provoked their desire.

Zero realised he was vaguely imagining pushing Kaname down and embracing him. For those crazy imaginations, he couldn't go far with Ichiru, knowing his brother didn't like it. But on the contrary, Kaname had been his real partner, what they had actually done were much wilder. While Zero stubbornly harboured his unrequited love for Ichiru, he was having a compatible sex life and a harmonious companionship with Kaname.

They had once been together.

The pureblood startled upon seeing him, but he quickly turned away, and entered the opposite room with the other men. Ichiru also followed them.

Zero gazed at the closed door for a few moments, then got back to his brother's dressing room. The large mirror unintentionally reflected his image. He stepped forward and for once looked at himself carefully. His students often asked him to help getting Ichiru's autograph, some others discreetly observed him or boldly requested to take pictures with him, so they could deceive themselves that they had had moments with Ichiru. In the eyes of this world, he wasn't Ichiru's twin brother, but his look-alike. He used to feel uncomfortable with his own appearance, and afraid of disappointing the others that he wasn't the one they hoped to see.

However, he no longer felt like his brother's shadow, who couldn't be separated from him. He had tried moving out and lived well. He had got new experiences. Thanks to his brother's proposal tonight, he finally realised where his heart inclined to.

On that day, Kaname had begged him to stay, but he was too stupid and turned him down. Of course he couldn't expect the pureblood to greet him with a smile now.

Some light knocks echoed.

He went to pull the door open.

"Ichiru."

"No. I'm his brother." He said to the young girl with red, swollen eyes in front of him.

"Zero-san, can I have a few words with you?"

"Come in!" He pushed the door wider for her. She was an acquaintant. They had met many years ago, when she first joined the Academy as a transferred student to the Moon Dorm. Maria Kurenei.

"I ordered these vitamins for him online. They have just been delivered to my house today. Please give them to him." She handed out a bag with some boxes inside.

Ichiru was human. It's normal that he needed vitamins. It's also normal that some girls bought them for him, though girls who wanted to impress their boyfriends didn't often think about giving vitamins. However, Zero believed it wasn't all Maria came for.

"Thank you."

"I actually hoped to see him. I know he won't change his mind once he has decided, but I still can't accept it yet." Maria trembly clutched her handbag. "Zero-san, could you please remind him to take the vitamins regularly? Could you watch out and not let him smoke again? Could you give him the left side of the bed, because he sleeps better on this side? Also turn him around when he buries his face into the pillow in his sleep. And don't cook tuna, he doesn't like tuna, he likes shrimps and squids."

"You know Ichiru very well." Zero murmured. A friend wouldn't know all those. Somehow he thought his brother was lucky to have many people care for him. "Do you love him?"

Maria wiped her tears. "We… love each other."

Zero didn't know about his brother, but Maria was a simple girl. Ichiru was her first love, after so many years, she must have been through lots of painful experiences because of his brother's unfaithfulness. In her relationship with Ichiru, she got more than Zero, and unlike him, she was still unswerving to her feeling. One day Ichiru would be committed to someone. Indeed, it would come very soon.

"How can you be sure?"

"I know Ichiru is a womanizer. But I trust him. His feeling for me is true."

"Fuukiran is asking him to settle down. If you love each other, I'll support you to get married." Zero sounded typically as a big brother now, and he felt it was going to be alright. He wasn't in the middle of his struggle anymore, his heart had patently leaned to the other side.

Maria stared at him with widened eyes. "But... ... Fuukiran-sama asks him to settle down with you."

"What?"

"Ichiru has a great ambition. He wants to place his name on the Walk of Stars."

It wasn't an answer for the breaking news Maria had just leaked out. But it explained everything. For a talented actor as Ichiru, he had failed this role.

_"I will change for you, I promise. I will try my best to make you happy."_

_"As you can see, I'm bringing my most important person with me here. And you will see I'm going to try my best efforts to make that person happy. I will be a reliable and caring man for that person as you expect."_

So it was his brother's ultimate reason. Zero should have been happy when hearing those words, but he had not. He should have felt depressed in this moment, but he did not. His lips curled a little. At least Ichiru wasn't playing with his feeling, he would really be trying to be a good lover if he agreed.

"I'm in love with someone else." Zero said. "I'm not accepting Ichiru."

Instead of joy, Maria was nervous. "Please don't refuse him. Please don't tell him we talked. Have I offended you? You can scold me, but don't leave him because of me."

The door was suddenly knocked and opened again. The secretary knew these doors weren't locked and never waited for anyone to open them for her.

"Oh, sorry for disturb. Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun has left with the President and his guests. He will return very late. You can go home first. Would you like me to call a cab?"

"Thank you. I can do it myself."

"Okay. Good bye!" She came and go as a wind.

Maria was still worried. "I don't want to ruin his chance. Ichiru has always wished to go to Hollywood. If he isn't with you, Fuukiran-sama will cancel the plan."

Zero hadn't had a good impression with her. When they first met, Shizuka was possessing her body and he had a hard time reminding himself that she was an innocent, another victim to be more exact, in the grudge between him and that female pureblood. They met once again a few years ago, he managed to be polite to her, but deep in his heart, he was jealous, because she was in love with Ichiru, and his brother also showed a fondness for her.

Maria didn't work in the movie industry, she didn't get close to Ichiru for his reputation. They had been together for a long time, though Ichiru had many other women beside her. Zero hadn't considered their feelings love. He didn't intend to acknowledge anyone as his brother's lover until he himself experienced the real yearning to be with someone.

"The person I love has a relation with Fuukiran. Maybe he can arrange for me to talk to him. But I need to meet my lover tonight. I have to go."

ZxK

_"I am sorry, Ichiru! I will explain later."_

Zero went straight to the apartment building where Kaname's penthouse was on top. As a guest, he couldn't use the private lift to go up this time, and resigned to wait for him in the lobby.

Ichiru didn't reply to his message. He was busy with the VIP guests, and surely didn't have time to check his phone yet. Zero realised he had missed the chance to look at the Fuukiran's owner. Just a sight of Kaname threw everything in his mind away. He couldn't take his eyes off him, unfortunately, he had no rights to cancel his appointment and brought him home.

But this time was going to be the last time, he wouldn't let Kaname continue doing this job. Even if the pureblood turned him down, he would force him, because he had confidence that Kaname wasn't honest about rejecting him. It had taken him two months to understand his own heart thoroughly. The pureblood used to advise him to give Ichiru some distance so that his brother would go through the time without him and recognise how good to have him around.

But Kaname hadn't pulled away at his free will, it was Zero who asked to break up. Had he suggested the exclusive package once more, would Kaname have agreed? The pureblood was trying to keep him in that moment. Desperately and passionately. Because of the situation they met, the service packages Kaname offered, the relationship between an escort and a customer, and Kaname had never said he wanted to spend all his life with him, it hindered Zero from seeing how deep his feeling actually was.

In fact, he wasn't against the tradition of being the sole provider of his family and keeping his woman home, though Kaname wasn't a woman and he didn't expect him to do their houseworks and errands either. He wasn't worried about supporting Kaname and having him depended financially.

The pureblood looked so fragile earlier tonight, and that foreign guy couldn't wait to eat him raw. For that kind of customer, would he be comfortable to sleep with? Zero remembered Kaname loved being kissed and touched while their bodies jointed. Would the others also do that or solely focus on their own pleasure at that time?

Nevertheless, Zero wouldn't feel better even if the pureblood had other customers who cared for him. He wanted his body to belong to him exclusively, only for him to see, only for him to touch. And if one day Kaname found it acceptable, he wanted to have his love.

_"Isn't there any other feeling in your heart now? Isn't there anything can keep you here?"_

Yes, there was a person who Zero couldn't stop thinking about, who he wanted to go home with, who he yearned to wake up beside.

Yes, he had been conquered. He thought his heart would never change, he would love Ichiru as long as he lived. But he was a creature with flesh and blood after all, he craved for warmth and kindness, craved for affection and acceptance.

So he could continue to look after Ichiru, could try to support him as much as his brother expected, but he wanted to live with Kaname, to try even harder to make him happy.

It's almost three o'clock when Ichiru called him. Zero was about to answer, but hearing the lift from the basement arrived, and wanted to see who was walking out.

Kaname headed to the private lift going up to his house, but paused at the lobby as sensing a familiar aura.

"Kaname!"

Zero tossed his phone back to his pocket and hastily ran to him.

The pureblood was totally surprised, but tried to keep his voice even. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you. I want to see you."

"For what?"

He was reeked of alcohols and a strange male scent, which disturbed Zero terribly. It made him remember the pureblood had never come home with strange scent when they lived together, though he went out to 'work' every day.

"Can we talk in your house?"

Kaname couldn't predict what exactly the hunter wanted to say, but their conversation was definitely not suitable to take place where they were.

Zero followed him to the lift, and entered the penthouse together with him. Nothing changed. His plant was still there, the small vases he bought were still there.

He turned around, Kaname was standing at the door, not getting close to him, not inviting him to take a seat.

"I want to ransom you."

His words dropped in the ocean of silence.

After a few moments, Kaname smiled bitterly. "No need. You don't have to worry about me. Just enjoy your happy time."

Maybe he had heard Ichiru's statement at the theatre and thought Zero wanted to help him out of pity before starting his love life with his brother.

"But… I… want to be with you. If you can't trust me now, it's fine, just keep me by your side, I will gradually show you my sincerity. I only have you in my heart now, I want to live with you and take care of you. Please let me ransom you. I am not rich, but I will give you everything I have. We will open a joint bank account to manage my salaries, I will issue a supplementary credit card for you, I will take more works to increase my income."

Kaname finally stepped forward to shorten their distance. He appeared so beautiful in the light. How magical the hunter's words affected him. He couldn't completely comprehend how it had taken the hunter to reach this decision yet, but he had really been longing for him.

"You seem to have thought a lot while sitting at the lobby."

"Longer than that. I asked myself how much I could do for you." Zero murmured. "I still don't know. But whatever you want, I will manage to satisfy you."

"You have to take full responsibility of your words."

"All my life."

"Don't answer so quickly." Kaname gazed at him. "Will you forgive my past? I have slept with countless men, including Ichiru."

"I have no right to complain about your past."

"I was in love with someone else."

Zero looked back at him fiercely. "It **was** in your past."

Kaname couldn't gather enough courage to reveal his bad scar to his love in this emotional moment. Hiding the truth wasn't a good method, but he couldn't open his mouth right now, he wouldn't be able to deal with it if Zero stepped out of his house tonight. "Don't abandon me, despite of how angry you are. You can hurt me, but don't torture me with the pain of sharing you with the others or losing you."

So this pureblood wasn't arrogant as he appeared in high school, wasn't cold as he appeared as they parted. He had been wounded by love, but hidden it. Zero protectively wrapped his arms around the pureblood's back and encouraged him to lean on him. "They are also my words, Kaname. Don't torture me with the pain of sharing you with the others or losing you."

Their lips touched, kiss deepened little by little. The pureblood's mouth had a strong wine taste, but nothing else. As their clothes were discarded piece after piece, the strange male scent also disappeared. It relaxed the hunter's nerves considerably, and a vague perception was nurtured in his mind that Kaname might not do anything earlier with those men, no matter how impractical it sounded.

But Zero wasn't going to think deeply about it. An hour ago the pureblood was still not his, but from this minute onward, Kaname solely belonged to him. Solely his.

**-END-**

**Extra chapter 1:**

**The Fuukiran's owner**

Tonight Zero came back from a hunting trip. They had just been lovers for ten days, and he had got two hunting trips, two nights away from home already. Need not to say, Kaname hated it.

Zero didn't allow Kaname to go to work anymore. The pureblood's schedule was quite easy these days, he woke up after twelve pm, had lunch with Zero, then the hunter kissed him good bye and left for the school. He idled away until late evening. Zero sent messages to him now and then or made short calls, and those were what Kaname looked forwards to at most. Zero went to the HA headquarters after school to work more before going home.

Every night Kaname patiently waited for his lover to return and cook dinner, then they ate together, then Zero made love to him, then held him to sleep.

A few days ago, Kaname sent the hunter a message saying he had just received the supplementary credit card. Zero replied "_Go out to buy something._"

And he did. He bought some books.

It was the very first time someone had given money to him to use. No, not someone, the man who loved him gave money to him. Their joint bank account had also been established. The bank account of Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran.

He felt loved.

But Zero was ignoring him tonight, after his trip.

Well, the hunter had undressed him the first thing he returned and ravished him, had bitten him sensually as he liked, had also fed him with delicious dishes.

But it wasn't enough. They were now in their bedroom, and Kaname was lying on their bed alone. He had tried some seducing poses, but not earned a glance from his lover.

Finally his patience ran out. "Zero, let's sleep!"

"I still have some unfinished work. You sleep first, I'll join you later!"

But Kaname couldn't sleep without the hunter's arms. He went to the sofa with him.

"You must be tired now. Let continue tomorrow!"

"I'm not tired. I'll finish soon."

"Please don't work too hard, you will make me worry that you're avoiding me." Kaname grabbed his lover's hand.

"Don't be silly. I will follow you wherever you go." Zero kissed on the pureblood's cheek. "But you will have to sacrifice a lot to be with me. I can't give you the luxurious life you're having now. When the lease term is expired, we'll rent a normal apartment. I want to work hard to have enough for a decent place, and I'll buy a car for you, I can't give you a collection, I can't buy the same BMW you are driving, but give me more time, I'll save for it. Right now I'm afraid of not having enough for the ransom. I have twenty million Yen in my saving. Maybe I can talk to chairman Cross to receive 1-year salary in advance. It will be about forty million Yen _(A/N: USD400,000)_. If more than that, do you think I can pay the rest in instalments?"

In fact, the hunter's saving was too little in comparison with his income, as he had to spend almost his income for the house with Ichiru and other stuff that his brother liked at home. Nevertheless, it wasn't about the amount, Kaname was totally mesmerised with his lover's plan. Zero was planning a future with him, Zero said he would follow him, they would always be together. He held him intensely. "Don't worry too much. We'll be fine. Please don't wear yourself out."

Zero sensed the pureblood's words weren't just hollow, and somehow got alerted. "Are you thinking about asking for financial support from someone else? I'm your only man now, you can only rely on me."

"Yes, I will rely on you. Please take care of me." Kaname satisfactorily pressed his head on the hunter's shoulder.

"I…" Zero patted on his lover's back affectionately. "I want to meet the Fuukiran's owner. He asked Ichiru to settle down with me as a condition to support his advance in Hollywood. I don't know why he knew about me and my previous hope, and why he wanted to help me."

Kaname tightened his arms around his lover. It seemed the hunter couldn't wait any longer while he was still not confident yet. "He has figured out it was a mistake. He will still support Ichiru. Don't worry."

"You know it too? If he just asked Ichiru to change his lifestyle, I could understand that he still cared for an ex-lover, and I think it's very kind of him. But he wanted Ichiru to be with me in particular. Somehow I think he was doing it for me, not for Ichiru."

"Make love to me, Zero!"

"Kaname?"

"Please."

ZxK

After several rounds as if there was no tomorrow, they fell asleep in each other's embrace at dawn. When Zero opened his eyes again, he found Kaname was looking at him quietly.

It was unfair, the pureblood usually recovered faster. When Zero got more awake, he could feel the congenial sensation of their bare skin brushing against each other.

"Hungry?"

"We can go to meet the Fuukiran's owner today if you want." Kaname said.

His voice sounded like he had pondered on this matter for a while, and to decide to do it, just because he understood it couldn't be postponed forever. Zero didn't know why Kaname was too anxious about it, the Fuukiran's owner wasn't his customer, if he didn't lie to him.

Anyway it was being revealed today. He didn't want him to feel more insecure and uneasy in any circumstance.

They ate a little, then Zero got dressed. As he finished, Kaname had already done and was waiting for him. Normally, Zero would finish first, because the pureblood had more clothes to choose and was very careful in his dressing. Today he had a casual shirt outside a pair of jeans and no belt. The hunter would still think it's hot, but it wasn't how Kanamle often dressed, especially to meet someone.

"Are you ready?"

Kaname nodded, and stood up, heading to the main door. Seeing his cell phone left on the coffee table, Zero took it and walked after him. It was a Vertu Signature again, similar to the one he had ruined.

He handed to him when they were in the car.

"Thank you." Kaname stuttered.

"It's inconvenient, you know. I want to chat with you on LINE. I wanted to send some links and photos when we were chatting, but since you couldn't view them, I didn't send." Zero drove out of the parking basement. "Don't think about a Vertu touchscreen, I want you to use the same model as mine. I'll get you one."

The pureblood's reaction was sweet. He leaned to put a peck on his lover's lips.

Zero smiled "I'm driving."

He was actually pressurized by Kaname's luxurious life, but believed the pureblood treasured him even more. As they started with a full month package, Kaname usually enjoyed coming to sleep with him on his small bed in his small bedroom, and never asked him to buy any gifts. If he only needed money, he wouldn't have tried to keep a stingy customer like him. If he didn't harbour some feeling, it wouldn't be that easy for Zero to get back to him in both times. After the ransom was done, Zero wanted to ask about his feeling, when he started liking him more than a customer, how he should do to win his heart completely.

It took time for a couple to feel secure in a relationship, even after they had made up their mind to be together.

The house located on top of a hill. They stopped at a closed black gate. From the outside, Zero already saw its similarity with the house he and Ichiru had lived. As he was about to step out to ring the bell, Kaname pulled out the glovebox before him to get the electric opener.

So he could enter the house by himself, it was an evidence of his close relation with the Fuukiran's owner. Zero drove in and parked. Sunlight was still fiercing, he took an umbrella and walked to the opposite side to open the door for Kaname.

Normally, the pureblood didn't wait to be served like that, but he seemed indisposed now. Zero stretched a hand out for him. Kaname took it, and walked down the path under the shade created by the umbrella in his lover's hand.

They got inside, nobody around, its interior once again proved it was the original model of Ichiru's house. Though a few years before, the human had agreed to repaint his house with different colors and changed new curtains.

"Zero, you promised that you wouldn't leave me despite that you are angry with me."

The hunter didn't understand for a second, then realised it was going to be the first time they met someone together. Maybe Kaname hadn't said enough about his relation with the Fuukiran's owner and wasn't sure how to introduce them now. In fact, Zero had been thinking about how to handle the situations that they met the pureblood's ex-customers and the people who knew he had been an escort.

"Yes, I won't leave you as long as you appreciate my love. I would rather keep my personal issues personal, but I'll tell the people who are close to me and care for me that you are my partner. Eventually I want to get married to you in your tradition. I'll be proud if you want to follow my name, but I'll be proud no less to follow yours."

Kaname looked at him with disbelief. What Zero had given to him was already more than his expectation. To be the hunter's lover, to live together with him was good enough. He had hope, yet hadn't dared to shape his hope into something particular. Such behavior wasn't in his personality, wasn't his typical manners. He might be the bottom in sex, but was usually dominant in relationship. However, whenever Zero was involved, he couldn't be so sure.

The hunter smiled "You may think it's too sudden, that's why I didn't tell you. I think I always take things too serious, but I wouldn't have refused Ichiru and looked for you if I hadn't thought about being with you for the rest of my life. You don't have to say yes right away. I have had a long time in love with my brother, I understand you can't trust me completely right away. As for now, you can decide who you don't want to reveal our relationship, who you want to introduce me as your friend, or as your partner."

"I will marry you, Zero! I will add your family name to my name, I will rely on you as much as I want you to rely on me, if you still want it after you know the truth about me."

"You've been very uneasy about it." Zero touched the pureblood's lips. They shouldn't have come here to talk about their own issue, unless it was related to the owner of this house. His fingers were gentle and loving to encourage Kaname that it was alright to confide in.

"Are you involved in a business that my life is devoted to fight against?"

"No."

"Are you in a relationship that hasn't been finished properly yet?"

"No."

"Do you not love me?"

"I love you."

Zero smiled.

"Then tell me!" The hunter coaxed.

Kaname suddenly embraced him and kissed him avidly, as though he had been craving for it for a long time, as though Zero was going to abandon him in the next moment.

The hunter welcomed his sweet attack, and kissed him back with similar intensity. Kaname hastily sucked his lips and inserted his tongue deep in the hunter's mouth. As Zero thought they were falling down, he felt a thin piece of paper sliding into his hand.

A name card.

The pureblood unwillingly let him go and observed his reaction as he read it.

_Fuukiran Corporation_

_Kaname Kuran_

_President / CEO_

_._

_._

_._

_Kaname Kuran_

_Fuukiran Corporation_

The words danced in his eyes. Zero looked up. Was it a bad joke? Out of many possibilities he had blindly guessed, it had never occurred in his mind that Kaname was the Fuukiran's owner, the powerful man behind Ichiru's success, behind his prejudice, behind their fates.

However, it was a perfect explanation why he lived in a lap of luxury, why he was so used to things around Ichiru's house, why he got uncomfortable when Zero assumed his brother had suffered in his relationship with the Fuukiran's owner.

He had taught Ichiru about acting skill, about elegance and courtesy, about the upper-class lifestyle. He gave him a big house, a blooming career.

He, who had swept off his brother's admiration to him.

He, who had pulled Ichiru away from his embrace the second time after he got him back from Shizuka.

"Is this whole thing your wicked game?"

Kaname shook his head. "The Fuukiran's owner had a crush in his high school, who Ichiru looks extremely like."

Zero startled. "It's me?"

"Yes, it's you. The only way to get your attention was to appear as a prince charming to Yuuki, to say sweet words to her, to touch her in front of you."

"You took advantage of her feeling? It's very low."

"Yuuki didn't talk to me a few years." Kaname was disheartened. "I was too desperate. You never looked at me. Even after drinking my blood, your hatred to me didn't reduce at all."

It wasn't true. Zero had gotten crazy after biting him. His falling to E was postponed, but he felt going insane in another way. He had dreams of making love to Kaname, he felt the pureblood's desire and longing, he was panicked because he didn't believe it could be possible. He avoided him more as an attempt to calm himself down.

If really only had hatred for him, he wouldn't have approached him at Kainart on that night.

"Fine, now give your most honest answers to my questions."

It was like an interrogation, and Zero didn't feel good about many confessions, though he knew Kaname was utterly honest as his request.

So wearing the K earing was a penalty for losing a bet to Kain.

The love hotel nearby was the destination for his 419 affairs.

As already said when they talked about the Fuukiran's owner, he had slept with many men before and after Ichiru. But he hadn't slept with anyone else after his first time with Zero, even during their breaks, he was alone.

He owned the penthouse and the car collection, there was no rent, no sponsor.

All free vouchers they used had been pre-paid by him.

Ichijou and Kain were teasing Zero, and he played along with them.

The man who came and stayed overnight in his study was the director of his first play, they wanted to adjust the storyline.

They went on an unexpected trip together because the actor who he originally selected for his play got an accident.

He spent a lot of time with his laptop for work and writing.

Fuukiran was his pen name as a playwright and screenwriter.

He went to LA to meet his potential business partners.

All he had done with the man named Bobby which caused a fuss between Zero and Nao was to hug him.

The American pureblood who he wanted Ichiru to meet was that Bobby, and again he was hugged and had his scent.

"No more hug."

Kaname gazed at Zero with confusion. It was the first sentence which wasn't a question after an hour. It sounded like an order.

Did that mean Zero had accepted him?

"Disagree?"

"No." The pureblood said hurriedly. "No more hug. I have remembered. But will you allow me to shake hands?"

Zero would prefer not, but it was too unreasonable. Nevertheless, Kaname wasn't serious to ask that, he just ignored him.

"Why did you change your mind and give Ichiru that role?"

"You said he suit it, but I rejected him just because I didn't want to give him the works I put my passion in. You're actually right. I give him works because it benefits both of us, but I don't want to work directly with him anymore. If we have a distance, he will be assured that I'm not trying to get him back or threaten him. In the end, what I can give him is freedom. He isn't in any debt or responsibilities to me."

Ichiru was ambitious. He had followed Shizuka to escape their family's arrangement. That attempt wasn't really successful. The next time he used Kaname. Zero thought their parents hadn't been fair to him, but Kaname had tried to satisfy all his desires. Another person probably woudn't have let Ichiru go without paying back.

"But you work directly with him again, and take his freedom away because of me. You forced him to be with me."

"I didn't force him. He could have chosen to continue what he was doing. As long as his movies brought profit to me, I would continue giving him good projects. But he has chosen to take part in my theatre and in the projects I cooperate with the US companies. In return, he promised to make the man I love happy."

Zero glared at him.

"I would prefer to do it myself, if you will let me." The pureblood added.

"When will I become a target who you calculate on, Kaname?" Zero sighed. If saying he wasn't scared, it's a lie. Didn't the pureblood say he was truly in love with Ichiru and wanted to marry him? But for his new love, he was willing to use him as a chess piece.

"You hunters say purebloods are cunning and calculated. Maybe it's in our blood by nature." Kaname didn't deny his lover's thought, he gently grabbed his hand. "If you don't want to become a target who I calculate on, don't ever betray me or…" The hunter's hand was placed on his heart. "Shoot me right here when you decide to leave me."

Zero pressed his hand on that warm, lively place. It was a very strange feeling to sense his lover's heart beat in his chest.

"Your heart is beating fast."

"I'm afraid you will choose the latter." Kaname smiled worriedly.

"You can fight back."

"If I fought back, you would die." The pureblood shook his head.

Why was it suddenly leading to live and death issues? Zero felt like he was sitting on a roller-coaster. Before coming here, he had tried to practise what he wanted to tell the Fuukiran's ower, he arranged and re-arranged his words to make sure what he said was proper. At the same time, he hoped to go back early to stop by a grocery to buy some ingredients for Kaname's favourite soup. The pureblood deserved a reward for setting up this meeting, and he simply enjoyed cooking for him.

He was also thinking about letting Kaname bite him. It was unfair that he was the only one who bit. There were times when they were making love, and he couldn't restrain the urge to bite Kaname, the pureblood's body trembled with pleasure, his eyes turned red by instinct, and his fangs protruded. As a drunken, Zero even used his bare fingers to touch his lover's sharp fangs. In normal circumstances, he would say it was a stupid act, however, those moments utterly satisfied the taming nature of a hunter in him. Kaname had never let impulse take over his control, never made him bleed by mistake.

Zero believed Kaname loved him, also felt sympathy for his reason to cover his true identity. They would have never become a couple if he knew from the beginning that Kaname was Ichiru's ex-lover or knew he was a rich man, because of his prejudice to him in their school time.

"What did you think when I assumed you were an escort at Kainart and asked if you were available?"

"I hoped I didn't misunderstand your words."

"I was like a fool."

"It was like a dream."

It's too silly to think he could buy a night with him. Why hadn't Zero worried that the pureblood would laugh at him and make fun of him when he attempted to ask him out? Their beginning was unbelievable, and the pureblood was now fondly leaning on his gentle touch.

His lover was so adorable.

"I won't be able to leave you, Kaname. But I'm feeling a little confused, a little awkward, a little hard to believe, I think I need some time to pull myself together."

ZxK

Some time was an unclear concept which differed in different situations. It could be a few years, a few months, a few weeks or a few days. Maybe one would use that some time wisely to seek for a right decision, and another took it forever as an excuse.

Zero entered the room which was proportional to his bedroom in Ichiru's house, there was also a door led to the pool area. Its view was fantastic here because the house was on top of a hill. Nature was gentle and serene, air was fresh and pure. There was no decision to make, he had chosen to be with Kaname, it's just going to be different than how he had planned. He wondered if he was prepared for it.

"Good afternoon, Zero-sama!"

He turned around and saw Seiren putting a tea tray on a table behind him.

"Long time no see. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm very well." She poured a cup of green tea and presented it to him respectfully with both hands. "Please have some tea, Zero-sama!"

It reminded him of their school time when she was unhesitant to fight with him.

"Thank you." Sweet aroma of the highest grade of tea made peace between them. "You don't have to use that honorific to me."

It wasn't that he wasn't familiar with it. In fact, many people in the HA called him that way, but he had never heard it from a vampire. Because of Ichiru, he kept a distance with all vampires and got a reputation that he was a racial, condescending hunter, while ironically being a vampire himself.

"I should. You're Kaname-sama's partner." Seiren smiled.

Ah yes, he was thinking about preparing a life with Kaname. His brother had had more time living with purebloods and probably knew their habits better than him. But without sympathy Ichiru couldn't tolerate them, without love he couldn't accept their nature. Nobody was perfect, even purebloods with gorgeous appearance and supernatural strength still had flaws and weaknesses. One shouldn't hope to find an ideal partner, but a compatible one. Zero felt lucky to have found someone who accepted him as who he was. In the future, when the pureblood wanted to be sweet and clingy, he would pamper him, and when the pureblood received respect from the others, he would also stand in his same level. They were a couple. He wanted to step in his society, and at the same time, encouraged him to join his.

ZxK

As Zero entered the master bedroom, Kaname was standing near the glass door opening to the pool area. Curtain was down, he was leaning on the wall. He had stood there watching his lover furtively since Zero said wanting to be alone to contemplate on all the events. At least Zero hadn't left him immediately. Kaname thought he had been in heaven these days, having the person he loved stay by his side, take care of him, treat him like a precious, promise him a good future. He had so much wanted to trust that what he was having with the hunter wasn't a dream which could be shattered anytime, but reality that he could commit and contribute to.

That's why he brought him here, confessing to him who he really was.

And waited for his decision with anxiety and longing submerging in his claret eyes.

"The bank sent three messages to inform the receipts in our joint bank account." Zero stepped toward him "One was my monthly salary. The others must be yours." Among those two's, one might be Kaname's salary as the CEO of the Fuukiran Corporation which was ten-time higher than his. And the third amount was even ten-time higher than that one that Zero didn't know what it could be.

"You said I can use this account too." Kaname whispered.

But Zero had expected him to withdraw money from the account, not put in. Same with the credit card, he was planning to tighten their expenses to save for the ransom, but it would be fine if Kaname went shopping and bought a few things. However, besides buying the books on the first day, Kaname hadn't used it again. Each night when Zero came back, the pureblood was either reading a book at the terrace or watching tivi. Many used tea bags in their trash bin and the fruit Zero prepared for him was finished, hinting he had stayed home all day. Somehow those traces made the hunter's heart feel very warm.

It was like having a lazy and sexy wife at home.

He tenderly kissed on the quivering crescent of the pureblood's long lashes, and the tip of his cute nose. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Fuukiran-san! I haven't heard much about you from my brother, but I'm grateful for what you have done to him. I know his career couldn't be that successful without your support. You didn't only give him chances, but also taught him necessary skills. I've only found out about your previous relationship with Ichiru, and heard you're a good person." Their arms wrapped around each other tightly and their bodies leaned on each other as a balance of one. "I've found out that you asked Ichiru to settle down with me as a condition for your support to his development in Hollywood. My conscience was smite because I ruined my beloved brother's opportunity by turning him down. I wish I could do something for him, but I couldn't accept his proposal. My first feeling has faded away when I found true love in someone else. I urged Kaname to help me meet you in person, to thank you for your kind intention, to beg for another chance for Ichiru, and to ask why you wanted to help me to accomplish my previous dream."

It was the speech Zero had prepared to speak to the Fuukiran's owner. He had also considered the questions Fuukiran might ask and situations when his request was declined. But they had become unnecessary.

_"What else can I give you, Zero? What do you want from me?"_

Because it all was the pureblood's arrangement to fulfill his wish. Since Zero said he loved his brother, Kaname had used his power as the boss of the movie industry to ask Ichiru to cut off all other relationships and settle down with him. Zero hadn't known how much of intensity the pureblood had put in his love for him, how many efforts he had quietly tried to give him happiness, how hurtful it was to decide to support the dream of the man he loved with someone else.

"If you wish for something, I'll obtain it for you. If you want someone, I'll bring that person to you." Kaname uttered.

Zero wanted to pull back a little to kiss him, but the pureblood's embrace was too passionate, too needy that he was afraid of scaring him if trying more to break it.

"I want you, Kaname! I want your intense love." The arms around him were tightened, Zero smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

The pureblood obediently loosened his embrace and parted his lips, closed his eyes waiting. Zero couldn't waste a second more, he occupied those inviting lips while hastily slid his hands under his lover's clothes.

They soon moved to the bed, any clothing that prevented them from devouring each other's pleasure was removed. The hunter knelt between his lover's spreading legs. Flaming desire burnt in their looks.

Zero cursed his own stupidity for thinking Kaname had slept with different men every day before going home with him. It had only been him in the last months, only him.

His fingers gently touched the closed entrance, teasing it around as the pureblood moved with desire, trying to expose his private part further for better stipulation.

They had learned each other's bodies very well and known perfectly where and how to make each other feel good.

The pureblood's eyes dulled when Zero glided his erection into him inch by inch. Kaname used to say he was too big. Indeed, he hadn't had experience to be aware of his size. He only felt that his lover was very tight, he had to use lots of lubricant each time but it seemed the pureblood was usually stretched to his limitation to accommodate him.

Zero had thought it was because Kaname was a man, and they were making love in an alternate way as a male body didn't have the particular part which was designed for intimacy with another man. But he was wrong, the problem was his oversized thing.

It was finally all in. Kaname gasped, sweats oozed on his forehead.

_Fuck._

_Are you using your lower head to think?_

_We should only be kissing. Kissing. Kissing Kaname._

The hunter hastily straightened up, but his lover was surprised and wrapped his legs around him to hold him back.

"Zero?"

"I am sorry. I didn't prep you properly. We don't have lube here."

"You've finally realised it." Kaname chuckled. "But you are inside me already. Can you really stop?"

"But you would get hurt if I moved. We can do oral." The word made the hunter's face all red, his voice turned lower and lower. "We did it so many times last night."

"Actually not your fault, my blood in your system sensed my desire and inspired you to satisfy me." Kaname inserted his fingers in the silver hair with adoration.

"Is it a kind of manipulation?"

The pureblood shook his head. "I could have used it to manipulate you but then it depends on your strength that you would go with it against your will, or fight seriously to quench the urge. Just now, how you felt was simply my blood transferred my desire to you by nature."

That's why pure blood was scary, even if it had left the body, it was still linked to its original owner.

"I haven't sensed it clearly before." Zero said.

"Since I don't try to give you orders through my blood in your system, you will only be affected by my emotions and desires when you accept to receive those signs in my blood."

"Accept? I don't remember doing anything."

"You have accepted me, your feeling and acceptance to me and our relationship have been deepened in your heart."

Zero looked at his lover. This revelation was both romantic and disturbing. For vampires, there was no privacy between a couple, they yearned for their lover's blood, they yearned to sense each other's feelings and desires. For a person like Ichiru, he definitely didn't like it. And for Kaname, he was willing to give this advantage to Zero without receiving it back.

"Bite me!"

The pureblood was amazed with his lover's unexpected offer, all he could react was to gaze at him fiercely.

"Bite me!" Zero repeated. "I want a bond between us now. I want you to sense my feelings."

"Are you sure today?" Kaname whispered tentatively.

"Right here, right now. I can't wait to create a bond with you." Zero said with resolution. "Unless you don't trust me yet."

"You are my first love and first one who has bitten me!" The pureblood confessed.

Zero widened his eyes, he hadn't expected it. How could he be the first to Kaname? Oh my Goodness, it was fifteen years ago when the pureblood invited him to his chamber and offered him his first.

But he treated him very rudely and didn't care how he was feeling. He even aimed Bloody Rose at his temple as a precaution. They were not friends, there was no standing to talk about trust.

As a matter of fact, fifteen years ago, Kaname was in love with him.

"Did you hope I would sense your feeling in your blood?"

The pureblood nodded lightly.

Pity that Zero had never found it out because his heart was full for his brother, he ignored the signs, ignored to discover the pureblood's motive behind his offer. He had ignored him fifteen years, and this sincere, devoting feeling could have been buried forever in silence.

Yes, he should have figured out who Kaname really was if he hadn't been indecisive with his feeling. So he couldn't complain it when Kaname said he didn't see his sincerity.

"We will continue after you have bitten me." Zero pulled a few inches out and shoved up.

Kaname grabbed his lover's back as the sudden move sent a fierce sensation to his marrow. The hunter lowered his neck to him, natural aroma of flesh skin swirled into the pureblood's nostrils. Kaname carefully pressed his lips on the hunter's neck. He had kissed everywhere of his lover's body, but the neck, being afraid such contact would scare him away. The last thing he wanted was to make Zero think it's unsafe to stay close to him. So he had urged him to drink his blood again, silently waiting for a day when the hunter realised his true feeling. But it had been totally hopeless. Zero was very kind to him, very gentle and caring, but it wasn't love, he couldn't brush off the hunter's dream with his brother.

His tongue wet the biting area little by little, trying to lessen his lover's pain when the fangs went in. Zero gradually got a stingy feeling, and the moment the pureblood's fangs sunk in his flesh, a sensation of hotness and numbness took over his neck, then pleasure overwhelmed his body as a storm, a very weird kind of pleasure that he hadn't experienced before.

Kaname was withdrawing his blood. Oh it felt like they had become one, the blood in his body was being transferred to his lover, together with his love.

Zero wasn't scared, because he loved him, he wanted him to feel that he loved him. His heart was screaming, each of his blood cells was screaming. Kaname must sense it, understand it and embrace it.

He instinctively moved his hips to thrust his full aroused manhood in the pureblood's body, trying to go as deep as possible. He wished he could get inside him thoroughly, to entwine them, to combine them together so that they would never separate again.

His movements got more and more urgent, Kaname had stopped drinking and was clinging to him desperately as though he would fall out without him, legs clutching around his waist, arms hooking his neck.

Incoherent moans and cries slipped out of his reddened parting lips.

Was it too vehement?

Zero smiled and bent down to kiss his beloved.

**END**

_This is the actual ending :-) Thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think._

_If you are still with VK fandom and like my writing, set Author Alert me, I'll post something new one or two weeks later ;-)_


End file.
